Not Forever
by Roru-chan
Summary: As they finish the search for the shards and something starts to evolve between Inuyasha and Kagome. Then their lives will be changed forever InuyashaKagome MirokuSango
1. Prologue

Not Forever  
  
Prologue  
  
This takes place before the group finished collecting all the Shikkon Jewel shards. Here are the basic character bios for the beginning of the fic.  
  
Kagome- is 18 and has 3 months of school left  
  
-hasn't admitted that she loves Inuyasha yet  
  
-hasn't collected all the pieces of the Shikkon Jewel  
  
Inuyasha- appears to be 23 but is actually in his 70's (the 50 years sealed to the tree and then normal age added but looks 23 because of his youkai blood making him appear younger)  
  
-hasn't admitted that he loves Kagome  
  
-still searching for the shards with Kagome, Shippo, Sango and Miroku  
  
Sango- is 19  
  
-hasn't admitted that she loves Miroku  
  
-still wants to avenge her family's death against Naraku/still searching for shards  
  
Miroku- is 22  
  
-is in love with Sango but hasn't really shown or admitted it yet  
  
-still is a lecher/pervert  
  
-still needs to defeat Naraku to get rid of his family curse/still searching for shards  
  
Shippo- is 11  
  
-thinks of Kagome and Inuyasha as his adopted parents  
  
-thinks of Sango and Miroku as his aunt and uncle  
  
-still hangs around trying to help in the search for the rest of the jewel shards  
This fic is going to be a long on going thing. New Chapters will be added once a week as of 5/1/03 and revisions are being made to the earlier chapters. None of the changes will effect later chapters -Lor  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha I just like writing fics! I have some odd quirks so be warned I love using the word lecher so it'll be in every single chapter. And if you sue it'd be a waste of time I'm broke from buying the Inuyasha PS Game 


	2. Chapter 1 Arguments

Not Forever  
  
by Lor  
  
First Fan Fic  
  
This fic is getting a MAJOR make over. I'm slowly changing the format of every chapter. It'll probably seem like a first fic still since I can't change things too much otherwise the entire fic would be changed. Which creates quite a challenge, hopefully I'll have all the chapters changed over in format by Thanksgiving. All the new chapters will be in the new, normal, format due to the reason I haven't been working on this fic as much as I should because the format annoys me.  
  
Remember to R&R!  
  
' .... ' thoughts  
  
" ..... " dialogue  
  
~ ...... ~ flashback  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Arguments  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a beautiful spring day. The sun shone high in the clear blue sky, while a gentle breeze whispered in the trees around the village. As usual Kagome and Inuyasha could be found arguing nearby. Miroku as always was groping Sango attempting not to get caught but was hit upside the head repeatedly with Sango's bone boomerang. Shippo slept curled up in a ball his head resting on Kirara, who was watching the rest of the group.  
  
"Stop being a baby Inuyasha! I need to study!" Kagome yelled trying to grab her math book from Inuyasha. Inuyasha held the book above her head, a smirk across his face showing his fangs. "Why are you wasting your time on studying this pointless crap?! We should be looking for more jewel shards!" Inuyasha spat holding the book high about of her reach laughing while Kagome tried to jump up and get it from his clawed hands. He suddenly stopped laughing when he noticed an evil grin come across Kagome's face. "Uh Kagome?" he asked his smirk faltered.  
  
"Osuwari!!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha hit the ground with a thump and received a face full of dirt and grass. A large cloud of dirt rose into the air surrounding him. Kagome calmly took her math book away from him and walked over to a tree slump. She sat down against it her legs stretched out in front of her, ankles crossed. Kagome opened her book and began to study, her hair falling around her face as she returned to studying.  
  
A few minutes later Inuyasha began to stand and mumbled, "Wench." Kagome let out a small sigh which went unheard by the grumbling Inu hanyou. She just calmly said, "Osuwari," as she brushed her hair back behind her shoulders. Inuyasha slammed into the ground once again, this time however, his stomach landed directly on top of a large tree root. "Umph," he grunted.  
  
"Don't you ever learn anything Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he rolled his violet eyes, "Every time you steal one of her books she uses the subduing spell on you. And yet you do it over and over and over and over," he tilted his head towards the ground as he shook his head. "Baka hanyou," Miroku said loudly, earning himself a death glare from Inuyasha. "Shut up monk," Inuyasha spat out as he used his muscular arms to pull himself off the ground.  
  
Miroku took advantage of Inuyasha the angry distraction to move a hand onto Sango's butt and take a lecherous squeeze. "AAAAAHHHHHH you damn lecher!!" Sango screeched grabbing for her boomerang. Miroku noticed and his eyes went wide as he tried to move out of the way. Unfortunately for him, the boomerang came in contact with his head causing a loud clunk to echo through the area. "OOOOOWWWWWWW!!" he screamed as he grabbed his head, a huge red bump had formed on top of his head.  
  
Inuyasha had finally shook all the grass and dirt from his hair when he fell over, this time due to the fact he had burst out laughing. After about five minutes he composed himself enough to stand, but was still chuckling, "Now who's the baka!?"  
  
Shippo suddenly woke up with a stretch and a yawn, showing his tiny fangs. He looked around at everyone and saw Inuyasha laughing, "What's so funny?" he asked his voice full of curiosity. Sango picked up the kitsune and set him in her lap, "Miroku's just being himself again, a total lech." Sango laughed at her own pathetic joke. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and Miroku was too busy moaning about his head.  
  
Kagome's head popped up from her book, her long raven hair flying back. "I'm TRYING to study!" she yelled as she glared at everyone. She got up from her set on the ground and walked off in a huff towards the river. Just before she disappeared from view she lifted her right hand to above her shoulder to flick them off. "What's her problem?" Shippo asked a slight look of confusion on his face. Sango just shrugged, while Inuyasha just grumbled.  
  
Shippo bounced out of Sango's lap when Miroku tried to grope her again, which lead to him getting another smack from her bone boomerang. Shippo slowly snuck away from the group when Inuyasha burst into laughter. 'I'll get back at Kagome for being mean....I am a kitsune after all....' he thought with a smile. (AN: Kitsunes like to pull pranks) He slipped out a view and headed towards the river, following Kagome's scent.  
  
~*~  
  
Almost ten minutes after Kagome stormed away from the others, she sat on along the side of the river. She had her knees drawn up against her chest with her arms wrapped around her legs. 'They all know how much studying means to me so why won't they let me! I need to study! I'm already far behind in my classes from being here most of the time. I've spent more time here in the past three years then at home! And they don't seem to care what I've sacrificed!' Kagome practically screamed inside her head as she looked out onto the water. She watched the water ripple in the breeze and threw a rock in causing a splash:: 'I only have 3 months left of school then what will I do? Will I stay here most of the time or will I try to stay at home in my own time more? I love it here...but what about my family.....' Her raven hair blew silently in the wind as she rested her chin on her knees. 'What will I choose.....'  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha was clutching his stomach laughing at Miroku who was lying on the ground with @.@ eyes. Sango glared down at Miroku when she suddenly realized someone was missing. "Uh, where did Shippo go?" she asked looking around. Inuyasha stopped laughing, "Huh? Shippo? No clue." That was when they heard an earth shattering scream. " KAGOME!!" Inuyasha yelled as he rushed off to the river far ahead of Sango and Miroku.  
  
Kagome was soaked sitting about 5 feet out in the river from the bank as she glared at Shippo. Shippo was attempting to look innocent standing closer to the river's edge, his fox feet covered by the water. Inuyasha came running up to them, just before he came to a stop he pulled the Tetsusiaga from its sheath. "What's wrong? Who attacked you?" he demanded sniffing the air. Kagome looked up and noticed him standing there and started to move towards the river edge, "Shippo snuck up behind me and shoved me in the water!" She held up her soaked math book, "Now it's ruined! I needed to study I have a math test coming up!" "That's why you screamed woman!" Inuyasha yelled at her before he stomped off past a now confused Sango and Miroku, heading back in the direction of the village.  
  
"JERK!" Kagome yelled after Inuyasha before she turned towards Shippo. Her eyes narrowed to a dark glare, ready to strangle the life out of him. "Oi!" Shippo yelled looking around frantically. Sango and Miroku exchanged a look. O.o "Huh?" "What just happened?" Sango asked as she looked between Kagome and Shippo. Kagome stepped forward and picked Shippo up then dropped him into the water with a huge splash. "Shippo came up behind me and shoved me in! He ruined my math book!" Shippo came up for air and swam to the side of the river to get away from the angry Kagome.  
  
"Shippo! You've been hanging around Inuyasha too long!" Sango exclaimed. "Oi! You're mean!!" Shippo yelled before running off. "Shippo hasn't seemed to grow up at all since I first...." Miroku began before his voice began to trail off as he started to stare at Kagome. "What are you looking at Miroku?" Kagome asked just before she realized that she was wearing a soaking wet, white shirt. She screamed and pulled her arms up to cover her chest, "YOU DAMN HENTAI!!" "Damn Lecher!" Sango yelled as she hit Miroku hard in the head with her boomerang, he fell to the ground unconscious. Sango helped Kagome out of the river and helped her dry off while they start walking back to camp. As they walk past Miroku, both of them grumbling about annoying perverted monks.  
  
Roughly ten minutes past after they left, that was when Miroku sat up wiping dirt off his face as he looked around, "What did I do now?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It looks so much better now! It's still kind of rough but that sorta needs to be there as this was the first fic I ever wrote, even if I have more experience now. 


	3. Chapter 2 Issues

Not Forever  
  
by Lor  
  
First Fan Fic  
  
This fic is getting a MAJOR make over. I'm slowly changing the format of every chapter. It'll probably seem like a first fic still since I can't change things too much otherwise the entire fic would be changed. Which creates quite a challenge, hopefully I'll have all the chapters changed over in format by Thanksgiving. All the new chapters will be in the new, normal format due to the reason I haven't been working on this fic as much as I should because the format annoys me.  
  
Check out my newest Fan Fics, Hanging by a Moment and Skull and Crossbones.  
  
Remember to R&R!  
  
' .... ' thoughts  
  
" ..... " dialogue  
  
~ ...... ~ flashback  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Issues  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun is setting by the time Sango and Kagome get back to camp. Shippo was lying on his stomach on top of Kagome's sleeping bag as he chucked small sticks onto the fire. Every time the fire sparked he would giggle happily. Miroku still hadn't returned from the river, the girls figured he was still in the mud, dazed. Inuyasha was sitting on his haunches looking into the fire ignoring those around him. The fire's light reflected on his hair and eyes.  
  
'Wow! I can't believe how cute Inuyasha looks tonight! Beside the fire....its light.....' Kagome though as she smiled to herself as she eyes moved over his body. Then her eyes suddenly got wide in shock, 'I can't believe I just thought that!' She quickly shook her head trying to get rid of her thoughts. 'You know it's true...you've been around him for years....stop denying the truth....' She smacked herself upside the head, 'Shut up in there!'  
  
Sango noticed the looks that had crossed Kagome's face and started to become worried. "What's wrong Kagome-chan?" she asked. Inuyasha looked over at the sound of Sango's voice, his hair swung close to the fire but paid no attention. A slight look of worry appeared on his face when he looks at Kagome, but it quickly disappeared when he turned back to look into the fire. "Huh? Nothing is wrong. No need to worry about me. I....I....uh..." Kagome hesitated as she tried to come up with a believable fib. "I just can't believe what a lecher Miroku still is after traveling with him for all these years. You think he would have changed by now," she said quickly content with her cover up story, also embarrassed about what had gone through her mind just a few moment earlier.  
  
Inuyasha just shook his head with a slight laugh, "Miroku the lecherous priest for now and forever!" Kagome and Sango began to laugh as Inuyasha pretended to be Miroku asking a tree to bear his child. He sat back on his haunches before he said, "Miroku was like that when we met him and he'll never change. He had kidnapped Kagome and started to grope her. But of course I saved her......," his voice began to tail off, "Feh." A look of shock appeared on Kagome's face, 'Wow...Inuyasha is acting different, and he's normally more distant." The shock on her face disappeared instantly when Inuyasha turned to look at her and Sango.  
  
"So where is the lecher anyway?" he asked, "I don't want to have to go waste time rescuing him from some weak youkai." "He's probably still at the river, lying in the mud," Sango said with a laugh/ " Unless he regained consciousness," she smirked before continuing, "He deserved it for staring at Kagome...when she was completely soaked...in the river...." her voice trailed off when she noticed the angry look appear on Inuyasha's face. "HE DID WHAT!?!?!" he yelled as he quickly jumped to his feet, "I'll kill that fucking yarou!!" Inuyasha put a clawed hand on the hilt of the Tetsusiaga.  
  
"Why does he care so much now? He never has before," Kagome whispered to herself while looking at the ground, "I've always just been the baka jewel shard detector to him....nothing more....." She looked up to see Inuyasha looking at her, his mouth hung open, staring at her. Kagome's felt a soft pink blush appear on her face and looked away. "You're not just a shard detector to me!" Kagome began to get angry and glared at him, "Then what am I?! You act like that's all I am....so what am I if I'm not a just a shard detector!" Inuyasha felt his face heat up as a slight blush appeared on his cheeks, "You....I....ummm.....Kagome....I.......um.....un," he garbled out before he ran off to disappear in Inuyasha forest.  
  
Sango turned to look at Kagome, confusion written all over her face, "What just happened here? Why's Inuyasha acting so strange? He's never acted like that before." In a soft voice Kagome responded, "I don't know," she looked off in the direction that Inuyasha had gone. A gentle breeze blew at the grass around their feet, "I just don't know." She got up and sat down beside the fire, in the same spot and position Inuyasha had been. "Kagome?" Sango asked as she moved to beside her friend and put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "I think I should just go home for a couple days...." Kagome stood up and brushed the grass from her green pleated skirt:: "Say good-bye to Miroku and Inuyasha for me, will you Sango?" Sango nodded as she watched her. Kagome walked over and picked up Shippo to give him a hug, "Bye Shippo-chan." Shippo pouted as he tried to return the hug with his small arms, "Do you have ta go?" "Yes Shippo I'll be back soon. I'll leave some ramen here with Sango." She set Shippo back down before she gave Sango a quick hug, "Bye." With that she gathered up her enormous yellow backpack and her yellow sleeping bag, and headed away from the camp site, to head in the direction of the well.  
  
~*~  
  
In the forest Inuyasha's sat on a branch high in the Sacred Tree sorting through his thoughts. 'What the hell is wrong with me! It's just Kagome!' he dug his claws into the branch he was balanced on. 'What the fuck should I care if Miroku is being a lecher to Kagome?!.... He's like that all the time with Sango and I don't get ticked that much.' He let his thoughts pause for a moment as he banged a fist into the trunk of the ancient tree, 'I can't believe I was so close to admitting my feeling for her!!.....wait......I have feelings for her.......' With a soft sigh he continued to mop in the tree as the sounds of nature surrounded him.  
  
~*~  
  
Roughly ten minutes after Kagome had left camp, Miroku finally stumbled his way back with his hair all disheveled and muddy. Sango looked up when she heard his foot steps approaching, "What took you so long?" she asked her voice dripped with mock concern. "Maybe it's because you knocked me out, left me there and I ended up having trouble remembering the way back!" he lightly snapped at her. A look of concern appeared on her face, "Oh sorry!" She quickly stood to help Miroku walk over to the fire so he could sit down. A large snore echoed through the nearby trees, Shippo lied asleep snoring on top of Sango's sleeping bag. "Are you hungry Miroku? Kagome left some ramen" Sango looked over to notice that Miroku was already asleep on top of his sleeping bag. "For once he's not being a lecher, I'm surprised." A tender smile graced her lips as she watched him sleep. "He almost looks...." her left eyebrow rose, "Why am I talking to myself?" After a quick shake of her head, she grabbed a dish and started to eat some of the cooked ramen she had heating over the fire. Shippo woke up just minutes from the smell, "I want some ramen!!" he chanted as he quickly bounced over to Sango. "All you think about is your stomach Shippo," she replied with a laugh while she handed the young kitsune a bowl of ramen, along with a set of chop sticks.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha wandered around on the forest's edge trying to figure out what his feelings were for Kagome and how he could ever possibly tell her. His ears began to twitch when he heard someone step on a twig not even 20 feet away. The sound was soon followed by a familiar scent of lavender. "Kagome?" he whispered as he followed the scent to see Kagome struggling to carry her heavy backpack towards the direction of the well. 'Where does she think she's going? And she's alone! How stupid is she? She could get attacked, kidnapped or even killed!' Kagome stopped for a moment, she had sensed a youkai aura nearby. "Who's there!?" she yelled her voice slightly panicked. She quickly looked around and decided to hurry faster toward the well to return her own time period. 'She's leaving!' Inuyasha thought angrily. He jumped out from behind the trees to block Kagome's path, "Where are you going? And going alone! You could have been attacked!" Kagome's eyes went wide for a second before they narrowed to glare at him, "Shut up Inuyasha!" She tried and failed to pick up her heavy backpack but it hits the ground right after she had been able to lift it a few inches from the ground.  
  
"If you have to go home I'm not going to let you hurt yourself trying to carry that," Inuyasha pointed at her backpack, "All the way to the well." Kagome tilted her head ever so slightly as she started to become confused, "Inuyasha?" He left her inquiry unanswered, he just picked her up along with her backpack and carried her to the well. Inuyasha stopped along the side of the well to set her down on the lip of the well, setting down her pack on the ground next to Kagome's feet. In an angry tone he grumbled, "There now I don't have to watch you hurt yourself." Kagome smiled, "I didn't know you cared Inu-chan." Inuyasha looked at her surprised. Kagome leaned over and kissed Inuyasha's cheek. Then she picked up her pack and jumped into the well, leaving a very confused, and red faced hanyou behind.  
  
Inuyasha stood beside the well in shock for a few moments before he raised a hand to touch his cheek as he uttered a soft word, "Kagome?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Chapter 3 Thoughts&A Surprise

Not Forever  
  
by Lor  
  
First Fan Fic  
  
This fic is getting a MAJOR make over. I'm slowly changing the format of every chapter. It'll probably seem like a first fic still since I can't change things too much otherwise the entire fic would be changed. Which creates quite a challenge.  
  
Check out my newly updated fic, Hanging by a Moment!  
  
Remember to R&R!  
  
' .... ' thoughts  
  
" ..... " dialogue  
  
...... flashback  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Thoughts and a Surprise  
  
It was a dark, cloudless night outside the Higurashi shrine. The light of the moon was the only light; casting eerie shadows over everything the light touched. A thud coming from the well house causes the birds in the nearby trees to scatter into the sky. The thud was caused by Kagome, who struggled to climb from the well with her heavy yellow backpack at her side. She swung herself over the lip of the well and onto the well house floor causing a cloud of dirt to rise around her feet. Slowly, Kagome began to walk towards the well house door into the yard.  
  
'Inuyasha was right. I would have ended up hurting myself if I had tried to carry this thing to the well by myself,' Kagome thought to herself as she dragged her backpack behind her on the ground before she stopped suddenly. 'Creepy, Inuyasha was right! Never thought I'd see that!' she thought with a small laugh as she returned to her trudging towards her home.  
  
'I wish Inuyasha was here so I wouldn't have to carry this any farther!' Kagome thought with an exasperated sigh. She looked over to sliver of light coming from the doorway of the house, and then she saw her younger brother Souta standing in the shadows of the house. "Oh dear brother!" she called to him her voice filled with happiness that would worry anyone. Souta slowly walked over to her a look of surprise on his face. "What are you doing home?" he questioned her. "Mom said that you wouldn't be home for another 3 days," he added coming to a stop in front of her. "I changed my mind and decided to come home early. I need to study and we haven't gotten any leads on shards for awhile. So here I am," Kagome replied trying to lift up her backpack onto her shoulder.  
  
"Oi, Sota could you carry my bag for me?" Kagome asked watching his facial expressions. She could tell by the look on his face that he was going to refuse. "You know Inuyasha would like it if you helped me....." she added slowly, watching a smile appear on the young boy's face at the mention of his hero's name. "Sure!" he cried as he picked up Kagome's heavy backpack and began to stumble towards the house. If someone saw him from the street they would think he was a drunken humpback. Kagome smiled as she followed behind him, "Little brothers are so easy to manipulate," she whispered into the night. The two walked into the house the door shutting the night out behind them.  
  
Soon after Kagome and Souta entered the house they walked into the kitchen. Souta dropped Kagome's bag in the kitchen with a loud bang, causing the entire house to shake in the process. "Okaa-san guess who is home!" Souta yelled as he began to rummage in the refrigerator for a can of soda. Kagome walked over towards the kitchen counter while trying to stretch out her shoulder in attempt to get rid of the ace carrying her overweight backpack caused.  
  
Her Okaa-san's footsteps could be heard in the hallway, "What Souta?" As soon as she stepped into the kitchen she saw her daughter and rushed over to wrap her in a big welcome home hug. "Oh Kagome I've missed you so much!" Then she quickly backed up, a look of worry crossing her face, "Why are you home so soon is something wrong? Are you hurt? Are all your friends alright?" "I'm fine Okaa-san," Kagome responded with a smile, "And everyone is alright. I just came home hoping I would be able to study for once." "Alright," her mother responded, her voice telling her daughter that she didn't believe the excuse but was going to let it slide.  
  
"Dinner will be read in an hour why don't you go upstairs to get cleaned up," she suggested instead. "Alright Okaa-san. I'll go get a quick shower," Kagome said with a wide toothy smile as she left the room. Her footsteps could be heard moments later hurrying up the stairs. Souta sat down on the counter as he sipped from a can of Pepsi, "Why do you really think she's home?" "She probably had another fight with that boy with the cute puppy ears," she replied walking over to the stove to finish preparing the night's dinner. "And please get off the counter Souta dear, it isn't a chair," she lectured not even turning around to see him as she spoke. "Ah, Okaa-san!" Souta wined as he slide off the counter and ambled into the den to watch TV.  
  
Kagome sat on her bed, wearing fluffy pink kitty PJ's with matching pink fluffy slippers. She was attempting to towel dry her long raven hair, the only light in the room is a silver and blue lava lamp in the corner of the room on her desk. 'I wonder what Inuyasha is doing right now? He was being so sweet when I left,' she thought with a giggle. "I wonder if he's still standing there with that adorable look of shock on his face," she whispered quietly to herself with a giddy smile at the memory.  
  
Out of the blue Kagome hears a crunching noise come from the tree outside her bedroom window. She slowly got up from her bed and walked towards the window dropping the towel on the floor. Kagome shook the tangles from her hair as she reached the window and looked outside. She notices a dark form and began to open her mouth in a piercing scream when she realizes who it is. A sigh of relief escapes her lips as she says to herself, "It's only Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome stretches up to open the window, her PJ shirt rising enough to show a sliver of skin. "What are you doing here?" she asks him as she steps out of the way so he could climb in through the window. He proceeded to climb in and stood there simply looking at her. The light reflecting off Inuyasha's silver white hair, and his ears made him look adorable, so Kagome couldn't help but smile at him. "You asked me something before you left camp and I wanted to give you an answer," Inuyasha said to her quietly.  
  
Kagome's smile disappeared, a slight look of worry appearing on her face, "Oh. And that would be?" She nervously tucked her hair behind her ears. "You said you wanted to know what I consider you as....." he paused to nervously gulp as if he was dreading what his words might cause. "What Inuyasha?" she asked gently putting a hand on his arm trying to coax the answer from his lips. "You're not just a shard detector to me. Your much more then that," Inuyasha said, his eyes rising to lock with hers. "I love you Kagome."  
  
Kagome stood there stunned for a few moments. Inuyasha took it as a cue to leave and began to climb back out the window. 'I guess she doesn't feel the same way....' he thought sadly to himself his ears drooping in despair. He began to close the window behind him as Kagome came out of her shock. She rushed to the window so he wouldn't close it. "I love you too Inuyasha," she said with a wide heart felt smile. Inuyasha instantly returned the smile, "I know." And with a nod he closed the window and disappeared into the night.  
  
"Did that just happen?" Kagome whispered to herself in disbelief. She leaned to peer out the window to see Inuyasha enter the well house, the moon light reflecting on his hair. "I think it did....." she whispered to herself with a wide smile watching his form completely disappear into the well house. Then Kagome sat back down on her bed and began to brush her hair before going down to dinner, her smile never fading.  
  
Back in Feudal Japan Inuyasha climbed out the other side of the well. He stood there for a few moments, his feet crushing the soft grass under his feet as a gentle breeze blew through his hair. "Did that just happen?" he whispered to himself. He looks back at the well with a smile before he headed back to the village. 'Guess it did..."  
  
Nearly ten minutes later back in her time, Kagome skipped down the stairs to the kitchen with a smile that could power all the lights in Tokyo. "Kagome, why are you so happy?" Okaa-san asked as she rinsed her hands clean in the sink. "I....um.....I'm just happy to be home and clean for once!" Kagome fibbed with a small laugh before she noticed the look of disapproval on her mother's face. "Un, Okaa-san I do bathe when I'm in Sengoku Jidai but it's different there I just bathe in a hot spring or river." Her Okaa-san raised on eyebrow at her daughter's response but decided to let the conversation end.  
  
"Dinner is ready, dear. Would you please go get your brother. The last time I saw him he was watching TV in the den with your grandfather." "Okay Okaa- san," Kagome obediently replied as she left the room in search of her little brother. "SOUTA DINNER IS READY COME EAT BEFORE I EAT YOUR SHARE!" she called trying to get him out with as little effort as possible. Souta came bounding into the hallway scaring Kagome, causing her to jump back in fright from his sudden appearance. "You'd think with all the youkai you've seen and killed that you wouldn't be so jumpy," Souta said with a laughing smirk and ran off with Kagome running behind him wanting to beat him within an inch of his life. "I'm going to get you for that Souta!"  
  
The next morning Kagome awoke in her bedroom. Sunlight shimmered into the room through her window followed by a gentle wind rustling the white curtains. She sat up in her bed with a smiling remembering Inuyasha's visit the night before and looked out the window into the tree. 'Maybe I'll go back this afternoon. Get an hour or two of studying done...' Kagome thought to herself pushing the pink sheets and comforter from her body. She slid out of bed and wandered over to her closet to pull out her clothes for the day. Just a few minutes later she walked over to her desk with a yawn and began to pull one of her school books from her backpack to begin studying. "The sooner I get this studying done, the sooner I can go back," she says to coach herself into getting amerced in her biology book.  
  
That very afternoon around two o'clock Kagome walked out her back door with her pack filled with new supplies. Even with the new supplies it was considerably lighter then it was the night before. She had discovered that Shippo had put rocks in the bottom of it hoping she would decide to stay due to it's extreme weight. "Bye Mom, bye Souta, bye Ji-chan!" Kagome called back to her family with a wave. It was a beautiful day, and she hoped it would be the same once she crossed through the well. "Take care Kagome! Say hi to that boy with the cute ears for me!" her mother called causing Kagome to roll her eyes. "Bye Onee-chan," Souta yelled to her with a wave before re-entering the house. "Bye!" Kagome walked towards the well house and opened the door being instantly amerced in it's darkness as not much sunlight was able to get through the few cracks in the walls and roof. 'I hope everyone is still alright,' she thought to herself as she perched on the edge of the well ready to jump in. A moment later the familiar and welcome blue light began taking her back to Sengoku Jidai.  
  
-Lor 


	5. Chapter 4 Threating of Shippo

Not Forever  
  
by Lor  
  
First Fan Fic  
  
This fic is getting a MAJOR make over. I'm slowly changing the format of every chapter. It'll probably seem like a first fic still since I can't change things too much otherwise the entire fic would be changed. All the new chapters will be in the new, normal format due to the reason I haven't been working on this fic as much as I should because the format annoys me just ever so much.  
  
Check out my newest Fan Fics, Hanging by a Moment, (which I just updated with Chapter 13 ^^) and Skull and Crossbones.  
  
Yeah, reformatting is going slow. I'm busier then ever now due to the fact I have multiple fics going, and yes ::gasp:: I have a more normal teenage social life!! I actually go out with my friends on the weekends! ^^  
  
Remember to R&R!  
  
' .... ' thoughts  
  
" ..... " dialogue  
  
~ ...... ~ flashback  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Threatening of Shippo  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a bright and sunny afternoon; the brilliant sun shown down through the trees, a gentle light landing on the lip of the Bone Eaters Well. A soft breeze rustled the leaves and grass as Kagome Higurashi climbed out of the well. Her usual yellow backpack was upon her back bulging to the seams as her long raven hair flowed around her face in the gentle wind. 'I wonder if anyone missed me while I was gone.....' Kagome thought to herself as she sat down on the edge of the well taking in the beautiful surroundings that was the Feudal Era. Suddenly to the young woman's surprise, a young kitsune jumped into her arms like a reddish-brown blur.  
  
"Kagome!! I'm sooo so glad your back!" Shippo chirped happily before a slit frown appeared on his young face. "What's wrong Shippo-chan?" Kagome asked concerned. Shippo took a large breath before he rushed out in a single breath, "Inuyasha was mean to me all day just because I asked him where he went last night. It's not like Miroku and Sango weren't wondering either! He just yelled at me and picked my up by my tail and......." The young kitsune's voice trailed off once he noticed that Kagome wasn't completely listening to him any longer. "Kagome?" he asked while poking her on the side of her head.  
  
Shippo was correct when he assumed that Kagome wasn't listening to his banter anymore. 'So it wasn't a dream last night,' Kagome thought with a soft smile gracing her lips. 'Inuyasha did come and say he loves me! I wonder where he is.....I can't believe after all these years....he finally knows how I really feel.....I finally know how he feels,' her once small and innocent smile, widened into a full blown grin, 'I don't think anything could ruin my mood right now.....'  
  
"Kagome?" Shippo said once again, growing impatient he knocked on her head hard with his knuckles. "Are you listening to me?" he practically yelled, "Your mean!" A sad fake pout appeared on his face while he crossed his arms. Kagome broke away from her thoughts and hugged him, "Sorry Shippo- chan! I was just thinking about something...well someone..." Her voice trailed off for a moment before she returned with, "I'm just so happy to be back!" her voice filled with happiness she spun in a circle causing the kitsune in her arms to become dizzy.  
  
After a few moments Kagome stopped spinning, allowing Shippo's dizziness to fade. "Why are you so happy? You were mad when you left. What happened?" he questioned her, a curious look on his face. "I can't tell you!" Kagome said as she set her charge down on the ground beside her. "Why not?" Shippo asked with a pout while he crossed his little arms. "Don't worry! I'll tell you when the time is right!" she said with a smile, then proceeded to pat him on the head. "Now I'm confused.....What do you mean when the time is right? Why can't you tell me now?" "I'll tell you later okay Shippo?" Shippo pouted looking up at her, "Alright...."  
  
Kagome reached down and ruffled his hair before she stood. "Come on Shippo lets get to the village," she said as she picked up her backpack. In doing so she remembered the rocks that she had found inside it the night before. 'That little bugger!' she thought as the two of them headed towards the village, 'I will get back at him!' A sly smile graced her lips, a plot forming in her head. "Shippo-chan?" she said, a creepy niceness in her voice. Slightly frightened Shippo looked up at her as he replied, "What?" Balling her hand in a fist Kagome hit the kitsune hard on the head. "WAAAH! What'd I do!?" Shippo screamed. "That's for the rocks you shoved in my backpack before I left yesterday!" Shippo's eyes went wide and he sprinted ahead of her to the village, leaving Kagome glaring after him. "You better run!" "AHHHH!" Shippo screamed, running even faster then he had before.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back in the village the rest of the group was seated around a small fire, all complaining about how much they missed Kagome's future food; ramen especially. Inuyasha sat leaning up against a large rock beside Miroku just a few feet away from the blazing fire. Sango, who had feared Miroku's wandering hands, sat across from them on the other side of the fire digging around in a nearly empty bag of chips potato.  
  
(AN: lol I said that cause that's how they say potato chips in the game and in the episodes...it's just so much chips potato lol un, I have an odd sense of humor)  
  
"Why did you let that damn kitsune finish the ramen!?" Inuyasha grumbled as he flashed a glare at Miroku, who returned the glare. "What? Did you want to listen to him complain all night? It was the only way to get him to shut up! Like you could have gotten him to be quiet." "I could have gotten him to shut up!" the hanyou retorted crossing his arms across his chest. Sango looked up from the empty chip bag, "You would have strangled him! What do you think Kagome would do if she came back and found out you strangled him!?"  
  
Before Inuyasha had the chance to retort a young kitsune went flying into Sango's lap. "She hit me!!" Shippo cried out between fake tears. "Who hit you?" Sango asked as she rubbed small circles on his back in attempt to sooth him. Shippo raised a small arm and pointed to someone walking into the village, carrying something large on her back, "She did!" Sango and Miroku quickly stood up ready to fight when they noticed who it was as the mystery woman walked over to join the group. Inuyasha just sat there with a smug grin as he knew who it was all along.  
  
"Hi all!" Kagome chirped before casting a glare at the cowering kit in Sango's arms. "I brought some more ramen and potato chips! Oh, and Oka-san says hi!" she finished with a laugh. Everyone, minus Inuyasha looked at her shocked, "You...hit...Shippo?" Miroku questioned in disbelief as Inuyasha smirked behind the monk's back. Kagome crossed her arms in a very Inuyasha- like pose, "He deserved it. Before I had left, Shippo here, shoved rocks into my backpack hoping since it'd be so heavy that I wouldn't leave." Finished speaking for the moment, she glared daggers at Shippo, who ran to hide behind Sango. Kirara meowed standing beside her master, apparently amused by the kitsune's fear.  
  
"So that's why her backpack was so heavy last night....." Inuyasha muttered quietly to himself. He cast his eyes upward to see Kagome looking at him with a smile, which he instantly returned. "What did you say Inuyasha?" Miroku asked looking over at the hanyou. "Was say'n that the kitsune deserved gett'n hit," he quietly spat out, going back to his hidden demeanor. "Did you say something about ramen?" he questioned the female from the future, getting a nod back in return. "Yeah, but why? I left plenty behind to last even you a week." "That damn kit ate it all after you left! He just wouldn't shut up so Miroku gave him all of it!" he practically yelled, glaring at the hiding Shippo. "Well I brought plenty so it will last a long time," she said as she heaved up the backpack and dug around inside to pull out five containers of instant oriental ramen, along with a can of tuna for Kirara. "Anyone hungry?" she asked with a knowing smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that afternoon, when the glowing sun had risen high into the clear blue sky, which was indicating to the trained eye that it was nearly two o'clock. While the rest of the group was busy shoveling ramen into their hungry mouths; Inuyasha and Kagome stole some time away from them by sitting off to the side of camp, slowly eating their own ramen. Every few moments they would look over at each other and when they caught the others eye they would instantly look away with a small blush appearing across their cheeks.  
  
Kagome was the first to break the silence by saying quietly, "Did you mean what you said last night Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked over at her. "What about Kikyo?" the young miko asked staring into her bowl of ramen, slowly stirring it with her spoon, worried about what his answer would be. "What about her?!" Inuyasha asked trying not to yell or let anger seep into his voice. Silent tears streamed down Kagome face, dripping off her chin onto her hands, "You love her or you loved her or....I don't know......" The hanyou watched her for a moment before taking the ramen away from her and setting it on the ground beside his. Then he took a clawed hand and grasped the miko's chin lightly making her look at him.  
  
"Kagome I love you not Kikyo. I don't think I ever really loved her. She was just someone how had tried to see past me being a hanyou. But she wanted me to change. You care about me for who I am. Not just as a hanyou, but as me, Inuyasha." He used his fingers to try Kagome's tears carefully as so he wouldn't scratch her with his sharp claws. Tears continued to stream down her face, though a bright smile appeared on her lips, "Really?" "Really..." Inuyasha said returning the smile as he finished drying her tears. He put an arm around Kagome's waist, pulling her closer in his embrace. As they leaned in to kiss one another, Shippo jumped between them with a bright smile. Instantly, Inuyasha and Kagome jumped apart embarrassed.  
  
"What ya talking about?" Shippo asked curiously. Then he noticed the dried tears on Kagome's face, "What'd you do to her!? You big meany!" Inuyasha glared at him angrily, "Shippo...." he spat out as he flexed his claws in the kit's face. Shippo's eyes went wide with extreme fright and he jumped to hide behind Kagome, his still visible tail was quivering. "I didn't do noth'n! Why you mad!? You're the one that did something to make Kagome cry!" Sango and Miroku looked over to see what the reason Shippo's yelling was about. "I'm gonna strangle you! Ya damn nosey kit!!" the hanyou yelled as he lunged at Shippo.  
  
Kagome's eyes began watering from laughing. She had been watching Inuyasha chase Shippo around in circles for nearly five minutes. Suddenly, much to her surprise, Inuyasha caught Shippo and held him up by his tail, leaving the young kitsune to dangle. "I'm gonna....." Inuyasha began to say. "OSUWARI!" Kagome yelled as she jumped to her feet making the hanyou eat dirt. "Why the fuck did you do that!?" he spat while he stood up after the spell wore off. "You were gonna strangle him and he didn't really deserve it this time," she replied hands on her hips.  
  
Sango and Miroku exchanged confused glances. Neither of them understanding what was going on between their best friends. Then looked between Kagome and Inuyasha, each of the spectators got making huge grins. "So you finally admitted it!" the monk cheered, slapping Inuyasha on the back, "It only took ya three years!" Inuyasha spun around to give Miroku an evil glare. The females of the group stood a few feet away watching Inuyasha yell at the lecherous monk. Shippo, fearing Inuyasha's wrath next, ran to hide.  
  
"For once I agree with the lecher," Sango said to Kagome with a laugh in her voice. Miroku quickly turned away from the enraged hanyou to stand before Sango, a large grin on his face, "So you're going to finally admit it to me?!" "Admit what?" she questioned with a glare. "Admit that you are willing to bear my child of course!" Sango's left eyebrow twitched before she began punching the lecher all over leaving some nasty bumps and bruises behind. YOU DAMN BLOODY LECHER!!" she screeched as continued her blows, "ALL I DO IS AGREE WITH SOMETHINGYOU SAID AND YOU ASK ME TO BEAR YOUR CHILD!! DAMN LECHER!!" In the mist of the punching, Miroku tried to grope her butt. An ear piercing scream emitted from Sango as she threw a punch at him, hitting him hard on the head, making him collapse.  
  
"Miroku?" Kagome said as she looked down at his un-moving, banged up body then up at Sango's shocked face. "I didn't mean to knock him out," Sango said as she knelt beside him. What she didn't notice was that Miroku's hand was slowly moving up towards her butt. Within a split second, he grabbed her butt and gave it a squeeze. "LECHER!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Night soon settled over the group, the last light of the day glowed through the trees as the sun drifted out of sight. Inuyasha and Miroku remained back at camp while the girls ventured a little bit away to get some privacy to talk. "Kagome? What was going on before between you and Inuyasha?" Sango asked, suspecting an extremely happy response, which she indeed receive. Unable to keep it to herself any longer Kagome spurted out, "He told me he loves me!"  
  
A huge smile instantly appeared on the younger girl's face. Sango's eyes widened slightly at the news before breaking into a smile, listening to Kagome talk. "That's where he was last night he came to my time to tell me," Kagome said with a blush, "And I told him I love him too.... It was just so magical." Not long after she finished speaking her bright smile began to fade. "What's wrong?!" "A youkai is near," she said looking directly at Sango, "And it has jewel shards. I think it's....." Out of nowhere a blear came flying past them to swoop up the young miko. "KAGOME!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Don't forget to R&R!!  
  
-Lor 


	6. Chapter 5 Battle

Not Forever  
  
by Lor  
  
First Fan Fic  
  
This fic is getting a MAJOR make over. I'm slowly changing the format of every chapter. It'll probably seem like a first fic still since I can't change things too much otherwise the entire fic would be changed. All the new chapters will be in the new, normal format due to the reason I haven't been working on this fic as much as I should because the format annoys me just ever so much.  
  
Check out my other fan fics Hanging by a Moment & Skull and Crossbones!  
  
Remember to R&R!  
  
' .... ' thoughts  
  
" ..... " dialogue  
  
...... flashback  
  
**Chapter 5  
**  
_Battle  
_

* * *

Moments later Inuyasha came running over, "Where's Kagome!?" He looked around anxiously as he sniffed at the air. As Miroku reached them, the small group heard a yell, "SHE'S MY WOMAN!" Instantly Inuyasha's eyes flashed red with pure hatred. "She's not your woman! I'm going to kill you Kouga!" he yelled as he rushed off into the woods after Kouga to safe Kagome from his clutches.  
  
Sango and Miroku exchanged a knowing look before they rushed in after their hanyou companion leaving the young kitsune Shippo and the neko youkai, Kirara behind.

* * *

A mile ahead of Inuyasha, Kouga ran with Kagome slung over his shoulder like a worthless whore. The trees whipped past them in a blear as Kagome beat down on her captors back. "What the hell is going on!" she screamed at him as she kicked at his chest hoping to make him slow down. "Let me down you yarou! I'm not your woman and ever will me!" "Don't worry Kagome. You are my woman, you just haven't realized it yet!" Kouga replied with a saucy smile as he jumped over a fallen rotting log on the forest floor. "PUT ME DOWN!" Kagome screeched.  
  
Suddenly, as if out of nowhere someone runs along side them and knocks Kouga onto the ground. "AHHHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed as she goes flying into the air before falling to the ground. Her vision goes hazy as she looks up at the sky, her fallen body covered in leaves and smeared with dirt. The last thing she saw before she lost consciousness was Inuyasha going after Kouga with an extreme look of hatred on his face.  
  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled as he looked down at her unconscious body before glaring daggers at Kouga. "You are going to PAY for that you bastard!!" Inuyasha yelled flexing his claws before he lunges at Kouga punching him in the jaw throwing the Ookami youkai back a dozen feet. "That was a freebie dog breath!" Kouga sneered shaking off the blow before moving to attack Inuyasha with a kick to the stomach. Inuyasha jumps back out of the way of the attack causing Kouga to miss. "Wimpy wolf!" the hanyou teased. Kouga growls as he moves to attack once again.

* * *

Nearly ten minutes later, Sango and Miroku finally reach the clearing in the forest were the hanyou and Ookami youkai are viscously fighting. They stand side by side at the edge of the clearing taking in the scene for a moment. Inuyasha and Kouga were blears as they swung at each other. Both hoping to be the victor to stand over the others dead or wounded body. Sango's eyes go wide when she sees Kagome's unconscious form. "Kagome..." she whispers her eyes instantly beginning to tear up as she rushed to her best friend's side. Kneeling at the miko's side she brushes the dirt and leaves from her friend's body. "Kagome...Kagome....please wake up.....Kagome," Sango repeated over and over as she gently moved Kagome so that her head could rest in Sango's lap.

* * *

Inuyasha goes flying back from a painful blow from Kouga's fist. He doesn't stop until his back slams into a tree. The agile hanyou turns the hit into an advantage, twisting his body so that he could push off the trunk of the tree to jump back at the Ookami. Dipping his claws into a wound on his chest made by Kouga, the hanyou takes aim and yells, "BLADES OF BLOOD!" Throwing the attack at great accuracy he hits his mark causing deep cuts to Kouga's arm. The attack aggravated Kouga, making him want to harm Inuyasha greatly. He charged at Inuyasha swiping at him with his claws. Inuyasha does a flip backwards to dodge the attack and kicks off a tree to send his body back at Kouga to punch him once again in the jaw. Blood spits out from Kouga's mouth as the Ookami stumbles.

* * *

Over away from where the fighting is taking place in the forest clearing, Miroku kneels beside Sango. He placed his staff on the ground beside them as he quickly looks over Kagome checking for obvious wounds. Sango sobs quietly gently stroking her hands through the miko's raven hair, "Kagome please be ok...please be ok." Miroku placed a hand on Sango's back slowly rubbing circles to calm her, his hand never moving even remotely towards her bottom. For once he knew this wasn't a time to be a lecherous monk. "She'll be alright, Sango. Inuyasha won't let anything bad happen to her. He looks over at the fight going on not even a dozen feet away, "As for Kouga, Inuyasha will do everything possible to have something terrible happen to him."

* * *

Inuyasha lunges at his opponent his eyes bleeding red with anger. He swings at Kouga's right legs, his claws digging through flesh done to the bone causing one of Kouga's shards to come out. Kouga howls in pain and falls onto the ground unable to maintain his balance through the blow. "BASTARD!" he yells angrily as he struggled to stand. Inuyasha looks down at him with a cocky smile as he bends to pick up the shard in his bloody claws, "Guess next time we fight you'll be an even weaker Ookami." Inuyasha looked down upon his foe with pure hatred. "You were just lucky this time!" Kouga retaliated at the hanyou as he limped off out of sight, leaving a trail of blood behind him.  
  
Instantly after Kouga disappeared from sight he ran to Kagome's side were Sango still cradled her head crying. He gestured to Sango to move so that he could rest Kagome's body against his. She reluctantly obliged and moved to sit beside Miroku just a foot away. "Kagome..." Inuyasha said softly pulling her into his lap, a hand gently stroking Kagome's cheek, "Kagome...." Her eyes began to flutter open, "Inuyasha?" she said weakly her unfocused eyes looking up at his face. "Kagome...I'm here," Inuyasha said softly to her.  
  
"I'm taking her to Kaede," he said looking at Sango and Miroku. They both nodded in agreement and silently got to their feet watching the tense hanyou. Inuyasha carefully picked Kagome up into his arms, making sure that she would be comfortable and safe before he began to run out of the forest to the village.

* * *

Shippo paced along the forest edge, fearful at what was happening to his surrogate mother. He mumbled under his breath about how he should've run after Sango and Miroku so he could somehow help, even though he knew Inuyasha wouldn't allow it. Shippo instantly jumped up when he saw Inuyasha emerge with Kagome unmoving body in his arms. "What did you do now?! Is she ok?!" the young kitsune cried as he jumped onto Inuyasha's back. "Get off Shippo, I need to get her to Kaede," Inuyasha said just a little to kindly to the kitsune. Shoving Shippo from his shoulder, Inuyasha ran to the old woman's hut in the village. 'Why did he smell like blood?' Shippo thought as Sango and Miroku stepped from the forest.

* * *

Nearly an hour later in the village, Inuyasha hovered around Kagome while Kaede examined her. Sango and Miroku, along with Shippo sat outside knowing the hanyou would not want them present while Kagome was in an unstable state. "She will be fine in a few days," Kaede said as she placed a cool clothe on Kagome's head, "She has but a bump on her head." Inuyasha stopped pacing and sat down beside Kagome, "It was Kouga's fault," he said to Kaede in a huff. "She needs rest, Inuyasha." Kaede slowly got to her feet, "I shall go now. I need to tend to some sick children in the village. And with that she left the hut, leaving Inuyasha alone with Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha looked around the hut quickly to see if anyone was in there to watch him. Once he was sure they were truly alone he took Kagome's hand in his. He gently rubbed her hand with his fingers, mindful of his claws. Kagome's eyes began to flutter, as her hand tightened around his so that they were holding hands. "Inuyasha..." she said weakly her eyes opening to focus upon his face. She smiled softly, reassured that he was by her side. "Kagome..." Inuyasha said softly smiling down at her, happy that she was awake. It felt to them as if they were alone as their eyes locked in the love they had for each other.

* * *

I know I know...I can't write fight scenes that well.  
  
-Lor 


	7. Chapter 6 Confusion

Ooc: Sorry I didn't update yesterday! My homework took me longer than I thought it would! Thanks for all the great reviews! I am going to try to make the chapters longer! R&R please! Update! 2/25 I got a review from Inu-Angel about a mistake I made. I've fixed it so you might want to re-read part of this chapter! Thanks for pointing it out!!  
  
Chapter 6-Confusion  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The moonlight filtered through the window, the wind gently swayed the trees. Inuyasha glanced out the window his silver furred ears twitching as he sat next to Kagome's sleeping body. The door opened slowly, Inuyasha looked over at the door.  
  
(Inuyasha) ::angry:: What do you want Miroku? ::Miroku entered the hut::  
  
(Miroku) Hey me and Sango are just worried about Kagome! ::Miroku clunks his staff down onto the floor. Kagome moves in her sleep::  
  
(Inuyasha) ::quietly:: What the fuck lecher! You're gonna wake her up! ::Inuyasha stands up and drags Miroku out of the hut::  
  
(Miroku) HEY! ::after Inuyasha had dropped Miroku onto the ground Sango and Shippo came over::  
  
(Shippo) Inuyasha, can I go see Kagome now?! ::Shippo looks into the hut to see Kagome's sleeping form:: Did she wake up yet?! Huh?! Huh?! Huh?! ::Shippo starts poking Inuyasha::  
  
(Inuyasha) Stop it twerp! ::Inuyasha picks Shippo up by his tail::  
  
(Shippo) ::yells:: Put me down! KAGOME!! ::Inuyasha's eyes flash and Shippo shuts up::  
  
::The group hears movement in the hut::  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome heard yelling and opened her eyes.  
  
(Kagome) 'What happened? Wasn't it so post to be day time, but the moon is out? ::She looks around the hut:: 'Where did Inuyasha go? Where is everyone?'  
  
::Kagome shakily stands wrapping the light blanket around her body. She slowly walks towards the door::  
  
(Kagome) 'How did I get this pounding headache?' ::She walks into the doorway and leans against it and puts a hand on her head, rubbing her temples trying to relieve the pain::  
  
~*~  
  
(Inuyasha) ::sees Kagome in the doorway and goes over to her, Kagome lets her body lean against Inuyasha's:: You shouldn't be up Kagome  
  
::Sango and Miroku exchange a look::  
  
(Sango) 'I wonder if Inuyasha was telling the truth when he told Kagome he loves her...what about Kikyo? I thought he still loved her...or did...' ::During her thoughts Miroku took advantage of her not paying attention and puts a hand on her butt::  
  
(Sango) LECHER!! ::Sango hits Miroku on the head with her boomerang 4 times knocking Miroku onto the ground::  
  
(Miroku) ::yells:: OWW! ::he sits up and rubs the 4 large bumps on his head::  
  
::Inuyasha glares at Miroku and Sango::  
  
(Kagome) ::moans in pain:: ::quietly:: Shut up my head already hurts enough ::Inuyasha helps Kagome back into the hut so she can sleep, leaving Sango and Miroku alone outside (Shippo had snuck inside and hid in a corner)::  
  
(Sango) Why is he being so...so... ::at a loss for words::  
  
(Miroku) Nice? ::finishing Sango's sentence::  
  
(Sango) Yeah ::looks at the hut::  
  
(Miroku) Hey ya think they'll... ::Sango slaps him before he could finish talking:: But I didn't say anything!!  
  
(Sango) But you were thinking like a lecher  
  
::Miroku doesn't answer but side steps to dodge Sango's boomerang::  
  
~*~  
  
Inside the hut Inuyasha got Kagome to sit down on the futon.  
  
(Kagome) Why are you being so nice Inuyasha?  
  
(Inuyasha) Feh!  
  
(Kagome) What happened? The last thing I remember before blacking out was Kouga kidnapping me again. ::Slides closer to Inuyasha::  
  
(Inuyasha) Feh! ::he looks at the floor::  
  
(Kagome) Inuyasha what happened to Kouga? ::Inuyasha looks at her::  
  
(Inuyasha) He's somewhere when he left he had a slash in his leg ::Inuyasha hands Kagome the shard he got from Kouga's leg:: I got one of his shards.  
  
::Kagome puts the shards with the others::  
  
(Inuyasha) I didn't kill him. Thought you wouldn't like that even though he deserved it for throwing you into that tree. The wimpy wolf couldn't run without falling. That's how you got knocked out Kagome.  
  
(Inuyasha) ::Kagome puts a hand on his shoulder:: So after I got rid of Kouga I brought you here.  
  
(Kagome) Thanks Inuyasha ::she gives him a quick kiss on the cheek::  
  
(Inuyasha) Feh! ::he slightly blushes::  
  
~*~  
  
Back outside the hut Sango and Miroku started a fire.  
  
(Miroku) I bet Inuyasha won't let us go in there to sleep  
  
(Sango) So we're stuck sleeping out in the cold again ::throws more wood onto the fire::  
  
(Miroku) I'll keep you warm ::moves closer to Sango::  
  
(Sango) ::picks up her boomerang:: Back off lecher  
  
::Miroku moves out of the boomerang's reach::  
  
(Miroku) Good Night Sango ::Miroku lays down on his sleeping bag to sleep::  
  
(Sango) ::Sango looks at Miroku surprised:: Night.....Miroku ::Then she lays down on her sleeping bag to sleep::  
  
(Miroku) ::smiles wide:: 'She didn't call me lecher! Yay!'  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning sunlight cam into the hut waking Kagome.  
  
(Kagome) 'Umm I feel so comfortable and safe. Why?' ::Kagome opens her eyes and realized that Inuyasha's arms were around her waist::  
  
(Kagome) 'Shouldn't I be yelling at him? ::Instead of yelling she moves closer to Inuyasha. His arms tightened around her waist::  
  
(Kagome) 'I could get used to this' ::Kagome drifted back to sleep feeling safe and warm in Inuyasha's arms::  
  
~*~  
  
Outside....  
  
(Sango)'Oww' ::Sango rolled over in her sleeping bag and got a tree root digging into her side. Sango opened her eyes to see the monk moving uncomfortably in his sleep::  
  
(Sango) 'I might as well get up for the day. I'm not going to be able to get back to sleep.' ::Sango sat up and rubbed her eyes:: 'I should probably find food for breakfast.'  
  
(Sango) ::walks past Miroku to get to Kagome's pack. She feels a hand on her butt:: LECHER!! ::is heard throughout the village along with a loud bang::  
  
(Miroku) OWWW!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I had tried to make this chapter a little longer. Let me know what you think! R&R please!! 


	8. Chapter 7 Search Continues

Ooc:: I got a review from Inu-Angel yesterday in it she wrote:  
  
In your story you already had Kagome admit that Inuyasha said he loved her and vice-versa to Sango. So why did she not already know?  
  
Yeah that was a mistake on my part. I'll edit it and fix it. Sorry for the confusion! So you might want to re-read a little bit of Chapter 6 Confusion. (Hey the title works in more then one way cuz I got myself confused!)  
  
Chapter 7- Search Continues  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sound of Sango's scream woke Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha sat up quickly covering his ears. The hanyou's sensitive hearing caused the scream to magnify.  
  
(Inuyasha) ::pissed off:: AHH! What the fuck!  
  
(Kagome) Miroku had to have tried to grope Sango...again!  
  
(Inuyasha) The stupid Lecher!  
  
::Shippo bounces over from his hiding place::  
  
(Shippo) ::Jumps into Kagome's lap:: You're awake! YAY! ::he hugs Kagome::  
  
(Kagome) ::Hugs Shippo back:: I'm okay Shippo  
  
::The smell of ramon floats into the hut::  
  
(Kagome) I guess Sango decided to make ramen for breakfast  
  
::Kagome stands up and goes to start walking out of the hut. Blackness dots her vision. She stumbles::  
  
(Kagome) Whoa!  
  
::Inuyasha quickly stands and puts his hands on her shoulder to steady her balance::  
  
(Inuyasha) ::worried:: Are you okay Kagome?  
  
(Kagome) I'm fine I think I just moved to fast ::Inuyasha gives her a worried glance::  
  
(Inuyasha) Sure? ::not quite believing her::  
  
::Kagome pushes Inuyasha's steady hands off her shoulders::  
  
(Kagome) I'm not made of glass Inuyasha! Back off, don't make me say the "S" word  
  
(Inuyasha) Feh!  
  
::Shippo had been looking back and forth between the two. Shippo smirks::  
  
(Shippo) ::chanting:: Inuyasha loves Kagome....Inuyasha loves Kagome ::Shippo continues on 4 more times before Inuyasha snaps::  
  
::Inuyasha grabs Shippo by the tail and flings him against the wall::  
  
(Inuyasha) Annoying Kitsune!  
  
(Kagome) SIT BOY!  
  
::Inuyasha hits the floor. Kagome rushes over to Shippo::  
  
(Kagome) Are you okay Shippo?!  
  
(Shippo) Inuyasha's mean!! ::dives into Kagome's lap::  
  
(Inuyasha) ::the spell wears off and he starts to get up:: FEH!  
  
(Kagome) Stop being so mean to Shippo! He didn't do anything wrong ::Kagome hugs Shippo. Shippo smirks at Inuyasha over Kagome's shoulder::  
  
(Inuyasha) But he's annoying! He'll never grow up! Shippo will always act like that and you'll protect him  
  
(Shippo) Doesn't that sound familiar to a certain hanyou? ::snickers::  
  
(Kagome) Shut up Shippo! That's different  
  
(Shippo) Why is everyone against me! ::Shippo runs out of the hut::  
  
(Inuyasha) I'm glad he's gone ::leans against a wall. Kagome just looks at him::  
  
~*~  
  
After breakfast in the warm sunshine the group tries to decide where to search next for jewel shards.  
  
(Miroku) We should head to the northeast.  
  
(Kagome) Why? Have you heard any rumors about the shards?  
  
(Miroku) umm...No. We just haven't searched in that direction for awhile.  
  
(Sango) So we're just going to travel northeast for the hell of it?!  
  
::Shippo ignoring the group is sitting on a rock eating some of Kagome's candy::  
  
::Kagome looks at Inuyasha. He's perched on a high tree branch::  
  
(Kagome) Which way do you think we should go Inuyasha? ::Inuyasha looks down at her::  
  
(Inuyasha) Go in the direction that you sense jewel shards  
  
(Kagome) huff! You're no help. ::looks at Sango and Miroku:: Let's just go in whatever direction there's a village. We can stop at one and see if they've heard of any rumors lately concerning the shards.  
  
(Sango) Now that makes sense. ::she stands up:: Let's go  
  
(Inuyasha) Feh! ::He jumps down from the tree landing next to Kagome::  
  
~*~  
  
That night after traveling all day, the humans of the group are trying to talk Inuyasha into letting them rest for the night. The full moon had risen and they still hadn't stopped for any meals, which cause Shippo to complain constantly.  
  
(Shippo) I'm hungry ::riding on Kagome's shoulder::  
  
(Miroku) We know already Shippo! ::he continues walking leaning heavily on his staff::  
  
(Kagome) ::slowing down:: Can't we stop for the night yet?  
  
(Sango) ::walking half asleep:: Yeah...stop...need....sleep...  
  
(Shippo) I'm hungry....I'm hungry.....I'm hungry....  
  
(Miroku)We're all hungry  
  
::Inuyasha ignores the group's complaints and continues leading the way through the forest. Though his speed had decreased during the past 2 hours::  
  
(Kagome) ::catches up to Inuyasha. Shippo falls off her shoulder asleep:: Inuyasha why are we traveling so fast? ::talking quietly to the others don't hear::  
  
(Inuyasha) We should get close to the village before we rest ::Kagome starts to ask why but Inuyasha continues:: This forest is known for the demons that inhabit it.  
  
(Kagome) ::puts a hand on the jewel around her neck:: So some could....  
  
(Inuyasha) Come after the jewel shards or some might just sense their power and come after you  
  
::Inuyasha notices Kagome's worried and frightened face::  
  
(Inuyasha) Don't worry. We're almost out of the forest, I'm here and will protect you.  
  
::As they're walking Inuyasha puts a protective arm around Kagome's waist. Miroku, Sango and the now awake Shippo snicker::  
  
(Miroku) Hey Inuyasha watch your hand! ::Laughs::  
  
::Inuyasha stops walking and turns around to glare at Miroku. His arm still around Kagome::  
  
(Inuyasha) I'm not the bloody fuck'n lecher you are!!  
  
::Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha can't help but laugh after seeing Miroku's guilty face::  
  
::Shippo looks at them confused. The group then continues on the journey unaware of a demon that is following them, hidden by the trees::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry for not updating yesterday! After 2 tests at school, having to study for another one, and needing to re-write part of this chapter (thanks to Inu-Angel I figured that out before I put it on the site) I'll have another chapter tomorrow (already started it). As usually R&R please!! 


	9. Chapter 8 Demon Attacks

Ooc:: Thanks for all the reviews!! I really love this one review I got from Kaoru Himura. "hehe Miroku should win the 1º price in the lecherism compeition , hahah!! and InuYasha is beimng so nice! I can imagine hijm so cutelu holding Kagome! please hurry up with the update!! and good lesson he gave to Kouga for messing up with HIS woman!! rnsee ya!rnKaoru!"  
  
I love that!! :)  
  
Chapter 8-Demon Attack  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The group finally got through the forest by the time the full moon was in the middle of the sky. The group starts to make camp for the night just outside the forest. Kagome walks around looking into the forest while Miroku starts a fire and Sango makes dinner.  
  
(Kagome) I have a bad feeling about this.... ::crosses her arms across her chest:: We shouldn't stay here tonight  
  
(Miroku) ::peering into the pot of stew Shippo was making:: Why not?  
  
(Kagome) There's something in there ::looks into the forest::  
  
(Inuyasha) Of course something is in there! I told you that forest was known for the demons living in there! ::goes over to Kagome::  
  
(Sango) Stew is ready!  
  
::Shippo bounces over::  
  
(Shippo) FOOD!!  
  
::Shippo licks his lips and starts to drool. Sango quickly hands him a bowl::  
  
(Inuyasha) ::goes over and sits down next to the fire:: What no ramen?  
  
(Kagome) ::laughs and sits next to Inuyasha. Sango hands her some stew:: Thanks  
  
~*~  
  
After dinner the group sits around the fire trying to keep warm. The night had gotten cold, clouds covered the moon. Kagome shivers and Inuyasha pulls her close to keep her warm. Shippo was sleeping in the bottom of Kagome's sleeping bad.  
  
(Miroku) ::whispers to Sango:: Hey Sango  
  
(Sango) What? ::looks at him making sure she could see his hands::  
  
(Miroku) We should cuddle like Inuyasha and Kagome ::smirks:: I could keep you warm....  
  
(Sango) LECHER!! ::Sango bangs Miroku in the back of the head with her boomerang::  
  
::Inuyasha and Kagome burst out laughing. Kagome glances back into the forest::  
  
(Kagome) I still have a bad..... AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
::Inuyasha jumps up and pulls out the Tetsiega it immediately transforms::  
  
::A demon had jumped out of the forest and had lunged at Kagome::  
  
(Demon) GIVE ME THE SHARDS!!!  
  
::The demon is covered in dark brown fur kind of looks like a monkey but has human qualities. He's clad in clothes made of black animal skin::  
  
::Kagome's eyes go wide and her face gets white. The demon tries to use a claw to cut the shard from around Kagome's neck. Inuyasha kicks the demon, which goes rolling on the ground::  
  
(Kagome) ::jumps up:: Thanks Inuyasha  
  
(Inuyasha) Shut up and get behind me!  
  
::Miroku stands ready to use his Air Rip. Sango stands ready with her boomerang. Kagome hides behind Inuyasha. Shippo is still asleep in the sleeping bag::  
  
(Inuyasha) Does he have a shard?! ::He uses the Tetsiega to block the demons attacks::  
  
(Kagome) ::peers over Inuyasha's shoulder:: It's in his left shoulder! There's another small one in his right arm!  
  
(Inuyasha) This bastard has two!? FUCK!  
  
::Inuyasha stabs at the demon using the Tetsiega. The demon dodges and slashes at Inuyasha. Inuyasha doesn't dodge quick enough and his left upper arm gets a deep cut. Inuyasha ignores it and keeps fighting.::  
  
::Sango watches carefully waiting for a chance to attack::  
  
::Kagome sees blood dripping out of Inuyasha's arm. Miroku sees her worry and steps in and hits the demon in the back of the head with his staff.::  
  
::The demon turns to attack at Miroku. Inuyasha uses the chance to cut off the demon's arms and head. Kagome rushes over and digs in the demon's dead body to get the jewel shards::  
  
(Kagome) ::digging through the demon's squishy guts:: Gross...Gross...Gross!!  
  
::Kagome pulls out the shards from the demon and uses water from a canteen Sango handed her to rinse off the shards and her hands::  
  
(Kagome) Thanks Sango ::she can still feel the guts of the demon on her hands while she adds the new shards to the one chunk around her neck::  
  
(Sango) I guess Miroku was right for once  
  
(Kagome) About what?  
  
(Sango) He was right to head to the northwest. ::the girls laugh::  
  
::Miroku is in shock from hearing Sango hear his name::  
  
(Miroku) SHE DIDN'T CALL ME LECHER!! ::he grabs Sango and spins her around::  
  
(Sango) PUT ME DOWN!! ::trying not to smile::  
  
(Kagome) ::whispers to Inuyasha:: I think she's warming up to him? ::giggles::  
  
::Shippo pokes his head out of Kagome's sleeping bag::  
  
(Shippo) What did I miss? ::He sees Miroku spinning Sango around::  
  
(Inuyasha) Hey lecher I think Sango likes ya! ::Sango blushes a deep pink::  
  
(Shippo) Guess I missed a lot! oh well... ::goes back to sleep::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What do you think! I know I said I'd put this one up tomorrow but I decided to do it today. :) So what do you think? R&R please!! 


	10. Chapter 9 Rumor

Ooc:: Umm don't really have anything to say ummm....Just don't sue me know I don't own Inuyasha I just like mess'n with um  
  
Chapter 9-Rumors  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To Kagome's dislike they didn't move the camp that night. By morning the demon's body was rotting and began to decay, the smell was discus ting. As soon as the group awoke they quickly packed up to continue the trek to the village.  
  
(Kagome) ::covering her mouth and nose trying to escape the smell:: Hurry up! It smells discus ting! It's getting stronger!  
  
::Inuyasha glares at her::  
  
(Inuyasha) How do you think I feel?! The scent is nauseating for me! It's a lot stronger for me than you!  
  
::The group is finally ready to leave::  
  
::Inuyasha tries to walk fast to escape the smell. He slightly stumbles from his sensitive hanyou nose making the smell cloud his vision::  
  
(Kagome) ::worried:: Inuyasha?  
  
(Inuyasha) The smell is just really strong right now from the decay and death.  
  
::Kagome puts an arm around Inuyasha's waist to keep him steady as they walk::  
  
(Inuyasha) By the time we get to the village I'll be fine. I'm a hanyou remember! ::ticked cuz he hates being the weak one::  
  
(Miroku) So the strong Inuyasha has another weakness shown!  
  
::Miroku follows behind Kagome and Inuyasha. Walking with Sango. Shippo is perched on Sango's head much to her dislike::  
  
(Inuyasha) Shut up Lecher! I have no weaknesses!  
  
(Sango) ::whispers to Miroku:: What? Did he forget about Kagome? ::giggles::  
  
(Inuyasha) I heard that!!  
  
::The group walks in silence for a few minutes::  
  
(Shippo) ::Breaks the silence:: Are we there yet?  
  
(Inuyasha) FEH!  
  
~*~  
  
The group reaches the outer part of the village by mid-day. Inuyasha is better for they left the stench of death and decaying demon behind them. As they get closer to the village Inuyasha slows his speed.  
  
(Sango) Why did you slow down?  
  
(Inuyasha) Villagers don't like demons remember! ::making it sound extremely obvious that everyone should already know::  
  
(Sango) I know that! Remember I'm a demon exterminator! Plus you've gone into villages before.  
  
(Inuyasha) But not one's that I had attacked before.  
  
(Kagome) What!?...But you...  
  
(Inuyasha) It was almost 60 yrs ago but they could still remember me.  
  
(Kagome) Oh yeah ::Thinks of Inuyasha destroying the village:: Maybe you shouldn't go...  
  
(Inuyasha) ::sarcastic:: Yeah like I'm going to let you go into an anti- demon village alone when they've seen us already coming!  
  
(Kagome) I'm not helpless Inuyasha! ::glares at him::  
  
::Inuyasha and Kagome continue arguing::  
  
(Sango) ::to Miroku:: You'd think that since they told each they love one another that they would stop fighting...but noooo  
  
(Miroku) ::smirks:: I knew it!! I knew they told each other!! ::all proud of himself::  
  
(Shippo) ::mumbles:: now if only a certain demon exterminator and priest would admit their feelings...  
  
(Sango) ::pushes Shippo off her head. He falls to the ground with a thump!:: I don't love Miroku, Shippo!!  
  
(Shippo) Then why did you say that? ::laughs rolling around on the floor::  
  
::Shippo goes running with Sango behind him wanting to strangle his kitsune neck::  
  
::Inuyasha and Kagome stop arguing to see Sango chasing Shippo::  
  
(Inuyasha) What did Shippo do now?! ::crosses arms across chest::  
  
~*~  
  
They enter the village Kagome sticking close to Inuyasha. Villagers look at Inuyasha with hatred and fear.  
  
(Kagome) ::quietly:: Inuyasha what exactly did you do to these people?  
  
(Inuyasha) When I had wanted the Shikkon Jewel it was rumored to be here so I came and destroyed half the town.  
  
(Kagome) You destroyed half the town!!...Wait what....you don't want the jewel anymore?  
  
::Before Inuyasha could answer a villager came over::  
  
(Villager) 'Alo I am Fuyuko. Why have you come to our village?  
  
(Kagome) Have you heard anything recently about any shards of the Shikkon Jewel?  
  
(Fuyuko) The Shikkon Jewel? ::eyes wide:: We have heard nothing of the jewel since a hanyou destroyed most of our village many years ago. My brother Nori has heard of a powerful demon searching for shards.  
  
::Inuyasha acts smug thinking he is the powerful demon the girl is talking about::  
  
(Fuyuko) His name is Naraku. We are trying to repair our village from the latest demon attack I must go.  
  
::Fuyuko turns to leave and Miroku rushes over and kneels in front of her::  
  
(Miroku) Will you bear my child?  
  
::Fuyuko looks shocked::  
  
(Fuyuko) ::gulp:: What?  
  
::Sango comes over and bangs Miroku in the back of the head and drags him away::  
  
(Kagome) Sorry about him, he's a bit of a....  
  
(Inuyasha) Lecher  
  
(Fuyuko) You are welcome to stay in my father's inn for the night.  
  
::Fuyuko points to the eastern side of the village. Then she leaves after taking a worried glance at Inuyasha::  
  
(Kagome) ::to Inuyasha:: I guess they do remember you  
  
::Shippo bounces over in his pink bubble form::  
  
(Shippo) Can we get some food now?  
  
~*~  
  
That afternoon the group sits in the inn. Kagome is sitting next to Inuyasha across from Sango and Miroku. Shippo is sitting on the floor stuffing his face with food.  
  
(Kagome) She said something about Naraku.  
  
(Inuyasha) ::drinks some liquor:: Naraku is collecting shards also.  
  
(Sango) And he was powerful before!  
  
::Miroku un-lecherously puts a hand on Sango's back::  
  
(Miroku) We need to defeat him and soon.  
  
(Kagome) But how?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dun Dun Dun! Cliff hanger! Well sort of. lol As always R&R please!!! 


	11. Chapter 10 Reactions

Ooc:: Hey I got some people asking where Kiara is. To be honest when I started writing it I forgot about her sorta. I'll work her in soon! Cuz when I started I didn't know much about her so I was just gonna leave her out. But I'll put her in. Remember no suing! Sorry for not updating yesterday! I had brain lock  
  
*Warning this chapter has some fluff in it! Cute fluff lol! Had to put some in since i'm just a pro inuyasha/kagome fan  
  
Chapter 10- Reactions  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Night had fallen, it was the last night of the full moon. The only thing the group had decided was that they shouldn't travel any farther that day. Throughout the afternoon all Shippo did was eat, sleep, pester and get thrown against the wall.  
  
(Kagome) Stop throwing Shippo against the wall Inuyasha it's starting to give me a headache ::rubs temples::  
  
(Inuyasha) But he deserves it! ::pulls Kagome closer to him. Kagome snuggles against him::  
  
(Miroku) We're all tired let's just finish the discussion tomorrow  
  
::The group looks at him shocked::  
  
(Miroku) What?!  
  
(Sango) You said something smart for once!  
  
::Shippo snores from the floor::  
  
(Kagome) ::mumbles half asleep:: which rooms are ours?  
  
::Sango pulls out 3 keys::  
  
(Sango) Only 3 rooms I wonder what they look like? Then we can decide how we split up.  
  
~*~  
  
(Sango) Three rooms with only one bed each and there's five of us!  
  
::Kagome holding the sleeping Shippo::  
  
(Kagome) Me and Sango could share a bed, and they guys can share a bed and Shippo can have the single bed.  
  
::Sango nodes in agreement::  
  
(Inuyasha) I'm not sharing a bed with him!! ::glares::  
  
::Kagome hands Shippo to Sango::  
  
(Kagome) Stop being a baby Inuyasha  
  
(Inuyasha) Miroku tries to grope Sango in his sleep! ::Sango slaps Miroku's face:: He'll end up groping me!  
  
::Everyone shutters then is silent for a few minutes except for Shippo's snoring::  
  
(Kagome) ::is the first to speak:: Ummm how about Sango sleeps in the single, Miroku can share with Shippo. Shippo's small enough to dodge Miroku's wandering hands. Then that leaves...  
  
::Kagome blushes::  
  
(Sango) You and Inuyasha?  
  
::Inuyasha's eyes are wide, his ears twitching. Kagome still blushing nodes::  
  
(Sango) Okay.... I'll see you guys in the morning.  
  
::Sango hands Shippo to Miroku and goes into her room. Then Miroku carries Shippo into his and just drops Shippo onto one of the pillows on the floor. Shippo never wakes up::  
  
~*~  
  
Leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone in the hallway feeling awkward.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha's Thoughts  
  
'Why did she say we could share?....Is she thinking....ummm... ::looks over at Kagome and can tell she's off in thought:: 'Nice curves...she's beautiful....I wonder if she'd Sit me if I told her that'  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome's Thoughts  
  
'I wonder what he's expecting to happen....I just was trying to stop a fight...or was I?' ::glances at Inuyasha:: 'He is cute. I love how the light reflects off his hair...it's weird not yelling at myself for thinking this...he did tell me he loves me... ::Inuyasha says something bringing her out of her thoughts::  
  
~*~  
  
(Inuyasha) Eh, Kagome. ::He looks at her::  
  
(Kagome) Hum? ::lost in her thoughts::  
  
(Inuyasha) We should get some sleep.  
  
(Kagome) ::comes back:: Yeah  
  
::Inuyasha and Kagome walk into their room and close the door::  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome walks into the room and drops her pack onto the floor and sits down on the futon. Inuyasha just looks at her kind of awkward.  
  
(Inuyasha) Umm Kagome? ::looks at the ground::  
  
(Kagome) Yes Inuyasha?  
  
(Inuyasha) Ummm.....you're beautiful ::he blushes::  
  
(Kagome) ::smiles:: Thanks Inuyasha  
  
::They look at each other::  
  
(Inuyasha) I could sleep on the floor if you want  
  
(Kagome) We're both adults and ::smiles:: in love so it's ok to sleep in the same bed ::slightly blushes::  
  
(Inuyasha) Are you sure Kagome?  
  
::Kagome nodes her head yes then lays down on the futon. Inuyasha lays down next to her and puts an arm around her waist. Kagome cuddles against him and starts to fall asleep::  
  
(Kagome) ::whispers:: Inuyasha  
  
(Inuyasha) hum?  
  
(Kagome) I love you  
  
(Inuyasha) I love you too  
  
::Inuyasha tightens his arm around Kagome and they fall into a comfortable sleep::  
  
~*~  
  
The morning came, the sunlight gently drifting into the room onto the sleeping priestess and hanyou. Kagome gently shifts in her sleep getting closer to Inuyasha. Inuyasha holds her closer. The door slowly opens....  
  
~*~  
  
Miroku and Sango creep into the room. They see Inuyasha and Kagome and exchange a look. They tip toe over to the bed. They each are holding a pillow then they hit Kagome and Inuyasha with them making them wake up. Inuyasha jumps up and takes out the Tetsaiga it transforms.  
  
(Inuyasha) Die bastards! ::he goes to swing the Tetsaiga then he realizes who is there.::  
  
::Miroku and Sango stand there, eyes wide. Kagome sits up::  
  
(Kagome) Miroku! Sango! What are you doing!  
  
(Miroku) ::smirks:: we just came to wake you guys up  
  
(Sango) It was his idea! ::points to Miroku::  
  
::Inuyasha glares at Miroku::  
  
(Kagome) ::stands up:: We should leave. ::looks around:: Where's Shippo?  
  
(Miroku) Probably trying to find food. We wouldn't let him in here to go through your bag, Kagome.  
  
(Inuyasha) So you two came in instead?  
  
(Sango) ::blushes:: Yeah. You two were looking too cozy ::slight laugh::  
  
::Inuyasha glares at Sango::  
  
(Miroku) Way to go Inuyasha! ::slaps Inuyasha on the back::  
  
::Inuyasha glares at Miroku ready to strangle him::  
  
(Inuyasha) We didn't do anything but sleep damn lecher!  
  
(Kagome) Don't kill him Inuyasha. He's just being his normal self.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There ya go! Sorry it took so long to update! Sorry for all the fluff! lol! R&R please! 


	12. Chapter 11 Not Again!

Ooc:: Here's the next Chapter! Some great stuff is going to be coming up soon! I can't wait! Remember to R&R!! I tried to put this up yesterday but for some reason the site wasn't working right for me.  
  
Chapter 11- Not Again!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The group was off traveling again by mid-day. They decided to wait for signs of Naraku, not go searching for him yet. So they're off searching for more jewel shards. Kagome is starting to think she should head home for a little while to catch up on school work. Kagome is riding on Inuyasha's back tired of walking, Shippo on her shoulder. Miroku and Sango are riding on Kirara.  
  
(Kagome) Does anyone even know where we're going? ::her arms around Inuyasha's neck::  
  
(Sango) Miroku heard from one of the villagers that there was a strangely powerful demon to the north.  
  
(Kagome) He actually asked something other then "will you bear my child?"  
  
::Everyone laughs at Miroku::  
  
~*~  
  
Night falls, moonlight drifting down through the trees onto the traveling group. The group had decided to stop for the night. Setting up camp in a clearing.  
  
(Shippo) Kagome do you have anymore chocolate? ::he looks over at Kagome eyes begging::  
  
::Kagome was dozing in Inuyasha's arms against a tree::  
  
(Kagome) No Shippo-chan you ate the last of the chocolate yesterday.  
  
::Shippo goes and mopes about not having anymore chocolate::  
  
(Kagome) I should go back to my time tomorrow. I need to get caught up on my school work.  
  
(Inuyasha) You have to stay here to help search for the rest of the shards. ::holds Kagome close::  
  
(Kagome) I'll stay 2 more days but I need to get work done to graduate on time.  
  
(Sango) Graduate?  
  
(Kagome) Finish school. In a few months I'll be done with school but I might go onto college.  
  
(Miroku) College?  
  
(Kagome) More school to help me get a good job.  
  
(Inuyasha) ::quietly:: Why don't you just stay here with me?  
  
(Kagome) ::whispers so only Inuyasha could here:: Maybe after I finish school.  
  
::Inuyasha holds her close then jumps into a tree to sleep::  
  
(Sango) 'She must really love him' ::yawn:: 'If she puts up with his crap'  
  
::Everyone falls asleep not noticing the 2 eyes watching them::  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning everyone wakes up early because Shippo had decided he needed to eat more ramen.  
  
(Shippo) Kagome I want ramen.....Kagome I want ramen.....  
  
::Kagome covers her ears trying to ignore the kitsune::  
  
(Inuyasha) Shut up Shippo.  
  
(Kagome) Shippo you can have some ramen later. Can you just be quiet?  
  
(Sango) What's wrong Kagome?  
  
::Sango looks up into the tree where Kagome and Inuyasha are::  
  
(Kagome) I sense some jewel shards and I'm trying to figure out from which direction.  
  
::Inuyasha jumps out of the tree carefully and sets Kagome on her feet::  
  
(Inuyasha) How many shards?  
  
(Kagome) Two, not far away.  
  
::Something comes running out of the woods and grabs Kagome::  
  
(Kouga) I've got my woman now!! ::goes to run off::  
  
(Inuyasha) Kouga I'll gonna kill you!!  
  
::Kagome bangs on Kouga's back::  
  
(Kagome) I'm not your woman!!  
  
::Inuyasha catches up to Kouga and grabs Kagome from him::  
  
(Inuyasha) ::snarling:: She's MY woman!  
  
(Kouga) No she's MY woman Dog breath! ::he tries to grab Kagome::  
  
::Inuyasha holds Kagome so Kouga can't grab her::  
  
(Kagome) ::yells over her shoulder:: I'm not your woman Kouga and I never will be! Inuyasha's right!  
  
(Kouga) ::stands still shocked:: What!?  
  
(Kagome) I'm Inuyasha's woman ::blushes::  
  
(Inuyasha) You heard her whimpy wolf! She has no need for you!  
  
(Kagome) Well....  
  
(Kouga) What? ::glaring at Inuyasha but is still shocked::  
  
(Kagome) I do have one need for you Kouga  
  
::Kagome walks over to Kouga. Kouga thinks she's going to hug or kiss him and profess her undying love for him::  
  
(Kagome) Oh Kouga dear ::shocking Inuyasha:: Can I have your jewel shards?  
  
::Kouga's jaw drops while Inuyasha smirks::  
  
(Kagome) Please!! ::in a sweet girly girl voice::  
  
(Kouga) You don't love me? ::still shocked at Kagome saying she only wants his shards::  
  
(Kagome) I never loved you Kouga I'm sorry. If you want to help me you'd give me your jewel shards.  
  
(Kouga) Fine...  
  
::Kouga all depressed he cuts his last to shards from his legs and hands them to Kagome::  
  
(Kagome) ::puts them with the others:: Thanks Kouga.  
  
::Kagome gives Kouga a quick peck on the cheek. Shocking both Inuyasha and Kouga. Then she walks back over to Inuyasha::  
  
(Kagome) Bye Kouga!  
  
::Inuyasha puts a protective arm around Kagome and smirks back at Kouga. Kouga stands there defeated. Losing his woman forever to the dog hanyou::  
  
~*~  
  
Back at camp Inuyasha and Kagome rejoin the group.  
  
(Inuyasha) Why did you have to go and kiss him!  
  
(Kagome) I kinda felt sorry for him! That's all.  
  
::Inuyasha kisses Kagome in front of everyone Miroku falls over shocked at Inuyasha being so forward in front of him, Sango and Shippo. Shippo looks at them horrified::  
  
(Inuyasha) ::ends the kiss:: As long as your still my woman.  
  
::Kagome blushes::  
  
(Kagome) Of course Inuyasha ::they kiss again::  
  
::Sango coughs making them stop kissing::  
  
(Sango) Can we leave now? We're tired of watching you two kiss. Plus I think Shippo is gonna be sick.  
  
::Inuyasha and Kagome both blush::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yeah I know this one is a little short but I need to end it. Finishing it when I should be asleep. lol R&R please!! 


	13. Chapter 12 Demonic Boyfriend

Ooc:: I love this chapter! I had soo much fun writing it! It's long! So you people who have been asking for longer chapters here it is!!  
  
Chapter 12- Demonic Boyfriend  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning the group had chosen to head back towards Kaede's village to tell her about the event with Kouga. While Sango and Miroku filled her in Inuyasha and Kagome were outside arguing. Shippo and Kirara ignored everyone and slept near Kaede's fire.  
  
(Inuyasha) Not going, you said two days.  
  
(Kagome) I'm going home Inuyasha! I haven't gone to school for 2 weeks! I have to go!! ::puts hands on her hips::  
  
(Inuyasha) You said you'd stay for 2 more days! It's only been 1!  
  
(Kagome) But we got more shards then I had planned! I didn't think Kouga would show up again! ::she picks up her pack::  
  
(Inuyasha) You're not going.  
  
::Inuyasha blocks her path to the well::  
  
(Kagome) ::exasperated sigh:: Inuyasha if I'm going to be able to graduate on time I have to leave. Once I graduate I can be here more.  
  
::Inuyasha thinks, crossing his arms. While Kagome waits for him to respond she sets down her pack::  
  
(Inuyasha) Fine, but I'm going with you.  
  
::Inuyasha picks up Kagome and her pack and goes and jumps into the well not giving Kagome a chance to say anything::  
  
~*~  
  
Back in Feudal Japan, Sango and Miroku finish telling Kaede about the events.  
  
(Kaede) So young Kagome and the hanyou have expressed their feelings of love openly? That could cause resentment among others.  
  
(Miroku) And Kouga knows also. He even gave Kagome the last of his shards!  
  
(Sango) When we left him he was still standing there in shock ::laughs:: He's probably still standing there!  
  
(Kaede) Poor Kouga that must have been a great shock. But now Kagome and Inuyasha must be careful. Demons may become angered with them.  
  
(Sango) Like Sesshoumaru and Naraku?  
  
(Miroku) ::Looks around the hut:: Where are they anyway?  
  
~*~  
  
In Kagome's time, Inuyasha and Kagome have just climbed out of the well. Inuyasha sets Kagome down on her feet.  
  
(Kagome) I didn't say you could come Inuyasha!  
  
(Inuyasha) Too late now! ::smirks::  
  
(Kagome) You can stay but you have to behave. And we'll have to get you some clothes from this time.  
  
(Inuyasha) What's wrong with my clothes?!  
  
(Kagome) There's nothing wrong with them, Inu-chan.  
  
::Inuyasha slightly smiles at being called Inu-chan::  
  
(Kagome) We should go inside.  
  
::Kagome picks up her pack and takes Inuyasha's hand and walks to the house::  
  
(Inuyasha) Is your family going to hate me? ::slightly worried::  
  
(Kagome) Why would they hate you? My family thinks you're great. Except for grandfather, he still doesn't get how you haven't tried to kill me ::giggles:: He'll probably drag out his non-working seals again.  
  
(Inuyasha) Annoying old man. They still might hate me now though because of well...us.  
  
(Kagome) ::smiles and squeezes his hand:: Don't worry Inu-chan we love each other and that's what matters.  
  
::They smile at each other. Kagome opens the door to the house and they walk inside::  
  
~*~  
  
Back in Feudal Japan the remainder of the group tries to figure out where Kagome and Inuyasha went.  
  
(Sango) Shippo!! ::kicks Shippo to wake him::  
  
(Shippo) ::sits up:: What?  
  
(Miroku) Do you know where Inuyasha and Kagome are?  
  
(Shippo) Arguing outside ::lays down to go back to sleep::  
  
(Sango) Come on! You're going to help us look for them.  
  
(Shippo) Okay ::he jumps on Miroku's shoulder while Kirara jumps into Sango's arms::  
  
::They go outside::  
  
(Miroku) They're not here now. Can you pick up their scents Shippo?  
  
(Shippo) Their scents are still here but it's about 10 minutes old.  
  
(Sango) Where do they lead?  
  
(Shippo) ::points:: Towards the well.  
  
(Miroku) That means Inuyasha probably tried to stop Kagome from going home. We'll find him sulking in a tree near the well.  
  
::They walk to the well::  
  
(Sango) They're not here! Are you sure they came this way?  
  
(Shippo) Yes! I'm a full youki remember!  
  
(Miroku) ::looks into the well:: I think they both went.  
  
~*~  
  
In Kagome's Time....  
  
(Kagome) Mom!  
  
(Mrs. Higurashi) ::walks into the room:: Hello Kagome, you're back!! ::smiles and hugs her daughter:: And you've brought your friend with the cute ears! ::She twitches Inuyasha's ears::  
  
(Inuyasha) Hi ::He stays close to Kagome his ears moving::  
  
(Kagome) Inuyasha is going to stay while I'm here.  
  
(Mom) Why dear? Is something wrong? Are you in danger? ::worried::  
  
(Kagome) Nothing's wrong Mom don't worry! Inuyasha's here because...::now worried abut her mother's reaction:: he's my boyfriend, that's why.  
  
::Inuyasha removes his hand from Kagome's and puts his arm around her waist awaiting her mom's reaction::  
  
(Mom) That's sweet dear!! It took you two long enough to get together!  
  
::Inuyasha's and Kagome's eyes go wide shocked::  
  
(Kagome) You're not mad?  
  
(Mom) Of course I'm not mad!  
  
::Kagome's Grandfather walks in::  
  
(Grandfather) What's going on here!! ::sees Inuyasha:: It's a DEMON!!  
  
(Mom) Inuyasha and Kagome are dating isn't that wonderful!  
  
(Grandfather) You've corrupted my poor granddaughter!  
  
::Grandfather starts chucking seals at Inuyasha then when he runs out he wanders off disappointed that they didn't work::  
  
(Sota) ::walks in:: What's going on? Why is Grandfather depressed?  
  
::Sota sees the seals on the floor then sees Inuyasha::  
  
(Sota) Dog Brother!!  
  
~*~  
  
Back in Feudal Japan....  
  
(Shippo) I can't believe she left with out saying good-bye to me ::sulks sitting in Sango's lap::  
  
(Sango) It's ok Shippo she probably saw her chance to leave with out a big ordeal she'll be back soon.  
  
(Miroku) I kinda feel sorry for Inuyasha.  
  
::Sango looks at him shocked::  
  
(Sango) Why?  
  
(Miroku) From what Kagome's told me about her time, Inuyasha's gonna be miserable.  
  
~*~  
  
Back in Kagome's time, Kagome took Inuyasha shopping....  
  
(Kagome) How about this outfit? ::she holds up a pair of baggy black jeans and a oversized hoody sweatshirt::  
  
(Inuyasha) Feh. ::crosses his arms::  
  
(Kagome) Come on Inuyasha you need some clothes if you're going to stay here this week. People are already staring at you. ::slaps her forehead:: I forgot to find something to cover your ears before we left the house!  
  
::she grabs a black bandana and puts it on him then smiles::  
  
(Inuyasha) What?!  
  
(Kagome) If you put on these clothes you'd look cute with that bandana.  
  
(Inuyasha) Fine!  
  
::takes the clothes from Kagome and goes into a changing room. He comes out 5 minutes later::  
  
(Kagome) ::smiles:: Great! Now we need to find you a couple more outfits ::goes back to looking::  
  
(Inuyasha) Not more clothes!  
  
(Kagome) You sound like a typical guy ::giggles:: Just a couple more.  
  
::They end up leaving the store with 3 more pairs of jeans, a pair of Adidas, the oversized sweatshirt, 4 t-shirts, 2 black bandana's, and a leather jacket. Inuyasha's wearing the black baggy jeans, red t-shirt, leather jacket, with the Adidas and a bandana::  
  
(Kagome) Uh oh.....  
  
(Inuyasha) What?  
  
(Kagome) My friends... ::3 of Kagome's friends come over::  
  
(Yuki) Hey Kagome who's the hottie?  
  
(Kagome) This is Inuyasha.  
  
::Inuyasha crosses his arms slightly uncomfortable on how Kagome's friends are looking at him::  
  
(Inuyasha) ::quietly to Kagome:: Who are these people?  
  
(Kagome) These are my friends Yuki, Emi, and Hoshi.  
  
(Emi) Is he single? ::winks at Inuyasha::  
  
(Kagome) He's taken ::smiles up at Inuyasha::  
  
(Hoshi) Oh ::frowns:: by who?  
  
(Kagome) Me!! ::Inuyasha puts an arm around Kagome feeling better::  
  
(Inuyasha) ::whispers to Kagome:: Kagome can we go now?  
  
(Emi) Hey why don't you come with us to the movies! Hojo is going to meet us there, he'll be disapointed though since you're with Inuyasha.  
  
(Kagome) Sure! We'll meet you at the theater.  
  
(Inuyasha) ::eyes flash:: Hojo?!  
  
(Kagome) You don't have to worry Inuyasha.  
  
::They walk together to the movie theater in the mall. Kagome's friends and Hojo are waiting outside::  
  
(Hojo) Hi Kagome!! ::rushes over to her:: I'm glad your better do you want to sit next to me during the movie? ::all exited to see her::  
  
(Kagome) Umm Hojo... I'm with Inuyasha.  
  
(Inuyasha) ::pulls Kagome close protectively:: Yeah so bug off. ::glares at Hojo::  
  
(Hojo) ::slightly shocked but doesn't back off:: Kagome are you should be with this guy he seems to have a temper. ::puts a hand on Kagome's arm to pull her away from Inuyasha::  
  
(Inuyasha) Let go of her! ::ready to smack Hojo::  
  
(Kagome) It's ok Hojo. Inuyasha is just protective.  
  
(Hojo) I still think you should leave him.  
  
(Inuyasha) Back off bastard! She's my woman!  
  
::Inuyasha punches Hojo. He falls to the ground::  
  
(Kagome) Inuyasha! ::helps Hojo stand:: Are you okay?  
  
(Hojo) I'm ok Kagome.  
  
(Kagome) I'm sorry about Inuyasha. ::to Inuyasha:: We should leave.  
  
::She waves bye to her friends and leads Inuyasha out of the mall::  
  
(Kagome) ::getting into Kagome's car:: Why did you hit him!!  
  
(Inuyasha) ::pulls off the bandana:: Sorry Kagome he was just seemed to be all over you....  
  
(Kagome) It's ok Inu-chan ::give him a peck on the cheek:: You didn't hurt him that bad.  
  
(Inuyasha) Feh.  
  
(Kagome) Let's get home. I have school tomorrow. And you can come with me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I love this chapter!! It's really long already! And there's more to come soon!! I was gonna make it longer but it's really really long hehehe! the next chapter will be long too! Some action will be coming up soon. with in the next 4 chapters R&R please!! 


	14. Chapter 13 Home?

Ooc:: I'm hoping to make this chapter long like the last one. Remember to R&R!  
  
Chapter 13-Home?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome's alarm clock sounds, its 6:30 am. Kagome wakes up with a yawn then reached over to turn off the clock. She looks around the room to see Inuyasha slicing it in half with the Tetsiaga.  
  
(Kagome) Inuyasha what are you doing? ::She sits up and swings her legs over the side of the bed::  
  
(Inuyasha) Killing the demon. ::puts the Tetsiaga back in its sheath::  
  
::Kagome goes and picks up the pieces of the "demon" alarm clock::  
  
(Kagome) It's just my alarm clock. ::sees Inuyasha's confused face:: It's to wake me up in time for school.  
  
::Kagome throws the clock into the trash::  
  
(Kagome) It's no big deal, I'll just take Sota's. ::Goes to leave the room:: If you want to come with me to school you'll have to put on some of the clothes I bought you yesterday  
  
::Kagome leaves the room and closes the door behind her::  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
::Drags out the clothes::  
  
(Inuyasha) 'Stupid clothes! Why can't I wear mine! They're tight! How the fuck does she expect me to protect her when I can barely move! Stupid Wench!'  
  
::grumble grumble::  
  
'At least the stuff is black that's not too bad'  
  
::Inuyasha changes into a pair of black baggy jeans, tight black T-Shirt, and the leather jacket. Then he goes to put on the Adidas sneakers::  
  
'Shoes are so annoying! They hurt! Why the fuck wear um?!  
  
::grumbles but starts to put them on::  
  
'I hope Kagome will be happy making me go through this torment::  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome POV  
  
::walks down the hallway to the bathroom::  
  
(Kagome) 'Inuyasha probably won't change. Even though he has to if he wants to come with me to school He'll try drag me back home instead.'  
  
::walks into the bathroom then closes and locks the door::  
  
'Wait did I just call the Feudal Era home?'  
  
~*~  
  
Back "home" in the Feudal Era...  
  
Sango has had to keep hitting Miroku because of his groping, wandering hands. Shippo and Kirara have watched with amusement.  
  
(Sango) LECHER!! ::slaps Miroku across the face::  
  
(Miroku) OWW!!  
  
(Shippo) Hee Hee Hee!!! ::laughs and points at Miroku::  
  
(Miroku) Shut up Shippo! ::Glares at the kitsune::  
  
(Sango) I HATE waiting! ::goes back to polishing her boomerang::  
  
(Miroku) We could always... ::Sango raises her hand to hit him:: HEY! I was just going to say that we could continue looking for the shards by ourselves.  
  
::Sango looks at him::  
  
(Sango) ::slightly shocked:: It'll be harder...but yeah! It'll get rid of my boredom.  
  
::Miroku stands then un-lecherously helps Sango stand::  
  
(Sango) Thanks Miroku  
  
::Miroku's eyes widen::  
  
(Miroku) 'Did she just thank me?'  
  
(Sango) 'Did I just thank him?'  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome's Time...  
  
After her shower Kagome puts on her school uniform and walks back to her room drying her hair with a towel.  
  
(Kagome) 'He better not be going through my things again'  
  
::Kagome opens her bedroom door and sees Inuyasha trying to tie his sneakers::  
  
(Kagome) 'Wow! He looks hot!!'  
  
::Inuyasha looks up and sees her smiling::  
  
(Inuyasha) ::grumpy:: Why are you smiling?  
  
(Kagome) ::still smiling:: You look umm great. ::slightly blushes::  
  
(Inuyasha) Feh!  
  
::Kagome goes over and ties his sneakers. Then goes to her vanity table and brushes her hair::  
  
(Inuyasha) ::watches her:: 'How can she love me? She's perfect. I'm only a hanyou.'  
  
(Kagome) Come on Inuyasha time for school  
  
::Kagome sets down the brush and grab her bag. Then she grabs Inuyasha's hand::  
  
::Walking out to Kagome's car::  
  
(Kagome) 'I hope he doesn't do something I'll regret'  
  
::they get into the car and head off to Kagome's school::  
  
~*~  
  
Back in the Feudal Era...  
  
Sango, Miroku and Shippo ride on the back of the transformed Kirara.  
  
(Sango) Do you even know where we're headed Miroku?  
  
(Miroku) In the direction Kagome last sensed jewel shards.  
  
(Shippo) Doubt the demon is still near there...  
  
(Sango) Shut up Shippo.  
  
(Miroku) 'Did she just defend me?'  
  
(Sango) We should land soon and travel on foot we'll find more demons that way.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome's Time....  
  
Kagome pulls her car into the school parking lot and gets out of the car followed by Inuyasha.  
  
(Inuyasha) What is this place? ::while he ties on the bandana::  
  
(Kagome) It's my school.  
  
::takes Inuyasha's hand and they start walking towards her school. All around them people turn and stare at Inuyasha::  
  
(Inuyasha) What's their problem?  
  
(Kagome) They aren't used to seeing guys with long silver hair ::smiles at him::  
  
(Inuyasha) Whatever as long as I don't have to deal with girls like your friends yesterday. ::grumble grumble::  
  
(Kagome) You can always go back to my house... ::knowing his answer already::  
  
(Inuyasha) I'm staying ::pulls Kagome closer and puts his arm around her waist::  
  
(Kagome) I have Biology for my first class.  
  
(Inuyasha) Bio-lo-gy?  
  
(Kagome) Just come on I'll explain on the way  
  
::They head towards Kagome's class leaving students staring behind them wondering how the silver haired guy is and what he's doing with Kagome::  
  
~*~  
  
Back in the Feudal Era...  
  
Sango, Miroku and Kirara are walking along searching for signs of demons. Shippo is on Sango's shoulder. Miroku has oddly not tried to grope Sango for the past hour.  
  
(Miroku) We're nearing a dark presence.  
  
(Sango) Is that a real presence or one you invent when you want food?  
  
(Miroku) Real presence, and it's getting stronger.  
  
(Sango) ::evil smirk:: That means jewel shards! And fighting!  
  
::A demon walks out of the woods and sees them and prepares to attack::  
  
::Sango pulls her boomerang off her back and throws it at the demon the demon dodges and goes to attack. Miroku says a purifying spell and the attack doesn't work.::  
  
(Sango) DIE DEMON!!  
  
::Sango runs at the demon and cuts off his arm with her boomerang. Blood squirts onto the ground his arm goes flying almost hitting Shippo::  
  
(Shippo) HEY WATCH IT!! ::he jumps at the demon:: FOX FIRE!!  
  
::The demon yells and goes to cut Shippo in half. Miroku blocks the attack with his staff::  
  
(Miroku) ::forces the demon back:: Sango! Aim at his head!!  
  
(Sango) You got it!  
  
::she throws her boomerang and it cuts the demon's head in half. The demon falls to the ground dead. Miroku goes over and digs through the demon's brain and pulls out a jewel shard::  
  
(Miroku) Got it! ::holds up the shard for Sango to see::  
  
~*~  
  
Back in Kagome's time...  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walk out of her biology class.  
  
(Kagome) I can't believe you tried to beat up that guy! He only wanted to look at my notes!  
  
(Inuyasha) He had a knife!  
  
(Kagome) We were dissecting a crayfish!!  
  
(Inuyasha) Feh! ::puts a protective arm around Kagome:: What next?  
  
(Kagome) ::smiles:: History then lunch.  
  
(Inuyasha) ::ears twitch under the bandana:: Lunch? Will there be ramen?!  
  
(Kagome) ::giggles:: Probably!  
  
::They head into Kagome's history class and get seats in the middle of the room. The rest of the seats fill in::  
  
(Inuyasha) Kagome what is this class there's paintings of back home on the walls.  
  
(Kagome) It's history, you know study of the past. In this class we're studying the Feudal Japan. So you should actually know what's going on ::giggles and gets strange looks from everyone::  
  
::The teacher walks in and the students stop talking. Kagome sets her attention to the teacher so Inuyasha tries to do the same until he here's the teacher talk about the legend of the Shikkon Jewel::  
  
(Teacher) The legend of the Shikkon Jewel is very old. The jewel was said to be very powerful for human or demon. The part of the legend began as we know it with a Priestess named Kikyo who protected it. She had fallen in love with a hanyou, a half demon. The priestess had ended up dying from a wound she received when the hanyou tried to steal the Shikkon Jewel. Before she died she sealed the hanyou to a tree with a sacred arrow.  
  
::Kagome and Inuyasha exchange a glance while the teacher continues::  
  
(Teacher) The hanyou was stuck there until a girl wearing strange clothes came and freed the hanyou 50 years later. The girl was a re-incarnation of the Priestess Kikyo. The girl took over protecting the jewel. The legend doesn't mention her name. When the jewel got shattered the hanyou and the girl traveled to recollect all the shards. During their travels they were joined by a kitsune, a priest and a demon exterminator. When they were nearing the end of their travels the girl and hanyou fell in love. When they finally collected all the shards...  
  
::The bell rings. The students file out of the classroom talking. Kagome and Inuyasha walk out behind them::  
  
(Kagome) Why did he have to stop there! I wanted to know what happens to....  
  
::Kagome's friends Yuki and Emi walk over::  
  
(Kagome) Hi Yuki. Hi Emi. You remember Inuyasha.  
  
(Girls) Hi!  
  
(Inuyasha) ::mumbles:: Hey.  
  
(Emi) That story in class was so romantic in history!! Too bad he didn't have time to finish the story!!  
  
(Yuki) Hey you too seemed to know about it! Do you know how it ends?!  
  
(Inuyasha) No.  
  
::They all start walking towards the cafeteria. Followed by girls who were swooning over Inuyasha.::  
  
(Emi) Sure you don't know? Or are you just trying to torment us?  
  
(Kagome) We don't know! Come on Inuyasha lets get some food.  
  
~*~  
  
Back in the Feudal Era....  
  
The rest of the group is starting to get warn out with the hunt.  
  
(Sango) We haven't seen a demon for hours!  
  
(Miroku) It wasn't this hard before... ::scratches his head::  
  
(Sango) We're just used to traveling with Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome can sense the shards and Inuyasha can smell a demon when we're miles away.  
  
(Shippo) ::bouncing around:: I'm hungry....I'm hungry....I'm hungry...  
  
(Sango and Miroku) SHUT UP SHIPPO!!  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome's time....  
  
The rest of the day passed with out much happening until Inuyasha tried to drive Kagome's car back to her house. The car pulls up onto Kagome's house and goes over the curb. Kagome quickly opens the door and gets out of the car.  
  
(Kagome) You...Are...Never...Driving...A...Car...Again!!!  
  
(Inuyasha) It's not my fault!! I told you it's a demon!!  
  
(Kagome) ::giggles:: It's not a demon!! It's a car!! ::getting mad again:: You could have gotten us killed!!  
  
(Inuyasha) ::shocked:: I could have killed you?  
  
(Kagome) Oh it's ok Inuyasha we're fine, nothing happened. ::give him a quick kiss::  
  
(Kagome) I think we should go back now. Just let me pack my stuff and we can go home.  
  
(Inuyasha) Home? ::smiles:: You called it home! ::he picks her up in a hug::  
  
(Kagome) ::heads for the house:: I'm just gonna grab my pack and I'll meet you by the well.  
  
::A few minutes later Kagome runs out of her house to the well::  
  
(Kagome) Ready?  
  
::Inuyasha picks Kagome up then her pack and jumps into the well::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
YAY!! Another LONG chapter done!! I'm getting good at long chapters! I was gonna make it longer but I cut out some stuff. A great battle chapter coming up soon....... Remember to R&R please!! Another update coming tomorrow! 


	15. Chapter 14 Searching

Ooc:: Sorry for not updating yesterday. I'm sick so basically I had no energy to think it through Sorry! I hoped all the long chapters could hold everyone over an extra day! Don't worry this chapter is another long one. All I did was write one long chapter and I've been stuck writing long ones!! Well it's good for you guys but painful when I hand write most of it before I type it! lol  
  
Chapter 14- Searching  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha return to Feudal Japan. The bright sun and a gentle breeze welcome them back. Inuyasha easily jumps from the well carrying Kagome.  
  
(Kagome) You can set me down now Inuyasha.  
  
(Inuyasha) Feh! We can get to the village quicker if I carry you.  
  
(Kagome) Fine! ::Grumbles then leans into Inuyasha and dozes as he carries her to the village::  
  
(Inuyasha) Wake up Kagome.  
  
::Kagome opens her eyes as Inuyasha sets her down on her feet. Inuyasha sill holding her pack::  
  
(Inuyasha) Figured I shouldn't carry you into the village. Then it'd look like something happened to you.  
  
::The two walk hand in hand into the village::  
  
(Kagome) This is strange. I sense a jewel shard in the village. Do you think something happened while we were gone?  
  
(Inuyasha) Doesn't look or smell like it. ::but he does quicken his pace towards Kaede's hut::  
  
~*~  
  
In Kaede's hut...  
  
Sango cleans the demon blood off her boomerang while Miroku tries to grope her and strangle the pestering Shippo at the same time.  
  
(Sango) Why is this blood so hard to get off! ::continues to clean::  
  
::Miroku leans to grab her butt and Sango hits his wandering hand without a second thought::  
  
(Miroku) ::grumble:: Hey Shippo why don't you go see if Inuyasha and Kagome are returning?  
  
(Shippo) Okay!! ::bounces out of the hut::  
  
(Miroku) FINALLY!!  
  
::Sango gives him a warning look::  
  
(Miroku) That kitsune is extremely annoying when he's bored  
  
(Kirara) Meeeoooww ::stretches out by the wall::  
  
(Sango) Kirara agrees and so do I.  
  
::they hear Shippo yell::  
  
(Shippo) KAGOME!! Inuyasha what happened to you!!  
  
~*~  
  
Back with Kagome and Inuyasha.....  
  
Nearing Kaede's hut.  
  
(Kagome) Wonder what they've been doing while we were gone.  
  
(Inuyasha) Probably ate all the food you left behind ::laughs to himself::  
  
::Kagome giggles. A light red-brown blear rushes at Kagome::  
  
(Shippo) KAGOME!! Inuyasha what happened to you?  
  
::Inuyasha realizes he never changed back into his usual clothes::  
  
(Inuyasha) ::eyes wide:: SHIT!  
  
(Kagome) Don't worry Inuyasha I brought you your clothes.  
  
::hands them to him and Inuyasha runs into the forest::  
  
(Sango) Kagome! What happened to Inuyasha? We heard Shippo yell.  
  
(Miroku) Impossible for someone not to hear that kitsune.  
  
::Sango and Miroku walk to meet up with Kagome::  
  
(Kagome) Inuyasha only forgot to change before we came back.  
  
(Sango) Huh? ::confused::  
  
(Kagome) He was wearing clothes from my time. He just ran into the woods to change ::giggles::  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha POV  
  
::Running through woods look for place to change::  
  
(Inuyasha) ::grumble:: 'Why didn't she tell me before we left! Now Shippo will never let me hear the end of it!!'  
  
::Finds a spot and starts to change::  
  
::grumble grumble::  
  
'Miroku better not lay a hand on her! ::grumble::'  
  
::Inuyasha finishes changing and rolls the clothes into a ball and starts to head back thinking::  
  
'I wonder if Kagome will just live here when she's done with skool? :  
  
::walks into a low tree branch::  
  
FEH!!  
  
~*~  
  
Back with the others....  
  
Kagome ha gone inside the hut with the others and is now sitting with her back against one of the walls, Shippo in her lap.  
  
(Kagome) I've been sensing a jewel shard ever since I got back. What's been going on?  
  
(Miroku) Sango and I had gotten bored so we decided to go searching for jewel shards.  
  
(Sango) ::pulls something out of a pocket:: we fought an annoying Yourki, had fun doing it and ended up getting a shard ::holds up the shard::  
  
(Miroku) Took us awhile to find the Yourki but the battle only lasted about 10 minutes.  
  
(Shippo) Hey! I helped!  
  
(Kagome) Good Job Shippo ::pats his head and Shippo smiles::  
  
(Miroku) ::to Sango:: How can she calm him? We had tried for hours  
  
::Sango gives the shard to Kagome who purifies it. Then puts it with the others::  
  
(Sango) How long are you going to stay Kagome?  
  
(Kagome) At least a week.  
  
::Inuyasha comes into the hut wearing his normal clothes, the others rolled into a ball::  
  
(Inuyasha) Are we going to search for shards now?  
  
::Kagome looks at the chunk of the shard she has::  
  
(Kagome) We have most of it. And we know someone else that has a lot of shards. I think he has the rest.  
  
(Miroku) You mean Naraku.  
  
(Sango) Do you think we could beat him?  
  
::silence::  
  
(Kagome) Last time we fought him we got hurt...badly.  
  
(Miroku) That was a year ago!  
  
(Kagome) Inuyasha?  
  
::Inuyasha glances over at Kagome::  
  
(Inuyasha) IF we take out some of his slaves first we'll have more shards and Naraku won't have as much back up.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha's thoughts  
  
::Kagome, the lecher and Sango are talking::  
  
(Inuyasha) 'Battling Naraku...get revenge on him for killing Kikyo....Miroku will lose his air rip...Sango will get revenge for her family's death....and Kagome...Kagome she'll finish the Shikkon Jewel...then what? Will she really stay here with me? Or will she leave...forever'  
  
(Kagome) Inuyasha?  
  
~*~  
  
The group heads off searching for signs of Naraku or some of his "slaves" people he created or took over...like Sango's brother...  
  
~*~  
  
The group had been traveling for a day and a half. So far no sign or Naraku or anyone. But Kagome had a growing sense of jewel shards.  
  
(Sango) Kagome?  
  
(Kagome) Ummm? What Sango?  
  
(Sango) Something happened while you were gone....  
  
(Kagome) What? ::smiles:: Something with Miroku?  
  
(Sango) Yeah. I kinda protected him from Shippo's comments and didn't call him lecher as often.  
  
::Kagome giggles::  
  
(Sango) But for awhile he wasn't as lecherous until a couple hours before you got back.  
  
(Kagome) ::giggles:: You two like maybe love each other, but you just don't want to admit it!  
  
::Sango glares at her friend::  
  
(Kagome) Hey, I'm just tell'n you what is sounds like!!  
  
(Sango) AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!  
  
~*~  
  
(Miroku) Inuyasha's what's your problem?  
  
(Inuyasha) Feh!! Shut up lecher!!  
  
(Miroku) Testy are ye?....  
  
(Inuyasha) Shut up!  
  
(Miroku) You're worried about Kagome aren't you.  
  
::Inuyasha glares at his friend::  
  
(Miroku) You're worried that she'll leave but trust me if she leaves she'll come back like she always does.  
  
(Inuyasha) How do you know?  
  
(Miroku) Trust me I'm a priest remember.  
  
(Sango) AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!  
  
::Inuyasha and Miroku turn around::  
  
(Miroku) What's wrong Sango?  
  
(Sango) AAAAHHHHHHH!!  
  
~*~  
  
Later that day Sango stopped screaming every time Miroku talked to her. Inuyasha and Kagome are walking together leading the way with the others behind them.  
  
(Kagome) Inuyasha ::somewhat scared::  
  
(Inuyasha) ::stops walking:: What's wrong Kagome?  
  
(Kagome) Jewel shards close.  
  
(Inuyasha) ::pulls out Tetsiaga:: How many?  
  
(Kagome) Five I'm positive.  
  
(Inuyasha) Stay close I'll protect you  
  
(Kagome) ::Smiles at him:: I know Inuyasha  
  
~*~  
  
Kohaku POV  
  
~flashback~  
  
(Naraku) Find them and kill them  
  
(Kohaku) Yes master ::eyes dull without life::  
  
(Naraku) Make sure to get the shards from the girl  
  
(Kohaku) Kill the rest?  
  
(Naraku) Once you get the shards kill them all.  
  
~end flashback~  
  
(Kohaku) I will kill them  
  
::Steps out from the cover of the trees::  
  
~*~  
  
(Kagome) It's Kohaku!!  
  
(Sango) ::spins and sees her brother:: Kohaku....  
  
(Kohaku) All of you will DIE! ::he comes running at Kagome with a sword::  
  
(Inuyasha) ::blocks:: You got it backwards you're the one that'll die!!  
  
::Inuyasha forces Kohaku back. Then Inuyasha runs forward using his speed and slashes at Kohaku with the Tetsiaga. They continue slashing and blocking with Kagome watching anxiously, Miroku watching waiting for a chance to help, Sango watching in horror of what her "brother" is doing.::  
  
(Inuyasha) ::runs at Kohaku:: IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!!  
  
::Kohaku is thrown back against a tree a slashes all over his body::  
  
(Sango) KOHAKU!! ::she runs over to him::  
  
::Kohaku opens his eyes and looks at her his eyes empty of life::  
  
(Kohaku) ::dark voice:: Hello sister dear, now good-bye  
  
::Kohaku raises his sword and goes to stab Sango Miroku grabs her out of harms way but the sword still grazes her arm drawing blood. Miroku uses his staff to bang the injured Kohaku in the head::  
  
(Miroku) Sango! Are you okay?!  
  
(Sango) ::through tears:: He's gone Kohaku is really gone. ::stands:: Only a demon remains  
  
(Miroku) Sango?......  
  
::Kagome watches worried. Inuyasha gets ready to attack Kohaku and deliver the final blow. Sango walks over and grabs his wrist so Inuyasha can't attack::  
  
(Inuyasha) WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?!?!?!?  
  
(Sango) If someone has to destroy my brother's body it's me.  
  
::Sango goes over the unconscious Kohaku and takes his sword from him::  
  
(Sango) ::crying:: Good-bye....  
  
::Sango raises the sword and cuts cleanly through Kohaku's neck his head rolling onto the ground and resting at her feet blood dripping from the neck::  
  
::Miroku walks over to her and pulls her away from the body. Sango clings to him crying::  
  
(Miroku) It's okay Sango...its ok.  
  
::Kirara comes over and meows mournfully at Sango's feet::  
  
(Kagome) ::trying not to gag:: I can't believe she did that.  
  
::Inuyasha goes over to the headless body and grabs one of the pouches from Kohaku's belt::  
  
(Inuyasha) This one has the shards right?  
  
::Kagome nods. Inuyasha walks back over to her and gives them to her::  
  
~*~  
  
Naraku POV  
  
::Naraku looking into Kane's mirror had watched the battle::  
  
(Naraku) So the demon exterminator and the hanyou were able to defeat Kohaku. She killed her own brother. They will be no match for you Kanna. Go and destroy them, and bring the shards to me!  
  
(Kanna) Yes Master I will not lose.  
  
::Kanna leaves the dark room leaving Naraku alone::  
  
(Naraku) Soon I will have the entire Shikkon Jewel. Soon I will be full Yoruki.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
HEHE Finally finished!! It's longer then I expected. The next one will be good! It has battle again!!! R&R please!!! 


	16. Chapter 15 Problems

Ooc:: It's getting harder to update every day so I'm just going to update every other day unless I end up with more time this week. R&R Please!!  
  
Chapter 15- Problems  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The moon had risen high into the sky and the shard hunters had not yet left the place of Kohaku's death.  
  
(Inuyasha) We should leave. We've stayed in one place for too long. If Naraku sent Kohaku after us, another will be attacking soon.  
  
(Kagome) I agree with Inuyasha. Naraku seems to be planning something against us.  
  
::Shippo just nods::  
  
(Miroku) Come on Sango.  
  
::Miroku helps Sango stand and give her the boomerang. Sango takes it and straps it to her back then looks down at the bloodied sword still in her hand::  
  
(Sango) ::face covered in dried tears:: I can't believe that happened.  
  
(Kagome) It wasn't the real Kohaku, Sango. You freed his soul to move on.  
  
::Kagome takes the sword from her friend::  
  
(Sango) I know...I know...  
  
::Kagome goes and places the sword next to Kohaku's decapitated body::  
  
(Miroku) We should go... ::looks over at Sango::  
  
(Sango) ::wipes eyes:: It's ok.  
  
(Inuyasha) Kirara transform so we can get away from here quicker.  
  
::Kirara transforms, Sango and Miroku slide onto her back. Kagome climbs onto Inuyasha's back and they quickly leave the bloody scene behind::  
  
~*~  
  
Kanna POV  
  
(Kanna) 'Soon they die and Naraku will have the power of the shards. But what will become of me? ...Still be one of Naraku's servants unable to live a free life.'  
  
::Kanna looks into her mirror and sees Inuyasha, Kagome and the rest heading towards Naraku's castle::  
  
'I must get to them before they reach the castle. I will get their shards and then hide the shards from Naraku or die trying'  
  
~*~  
  
As the sun was rising the group stopped near a village. Sango had been quiet during the travel. Kagome and Miroku had tried to her to act like her normal self. Inuyasha was busy concentrating on trying to smell out anymore of Naraku's servants. Shippo was dozing on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
(Kagome) Miroku are you going to go do you "I sense a dark presence' thing in the village? ::giggles::  
  
::Miroku looks over at Sango::  
  
(Miroku) You have food right Kagome? ::Kagome nods:: Then we'll just rest here to eat. If someone attacks then there'll be less danger towards the villagers.  
  
(Inuyasha) We eat quickly. We're being followed.  
  
(Kagome) ::looks at Inuyasha:: You felt that too?  
  
(Inuyasha) It's Kanna. I can tell by her scent and you sensing shards.  
  
(Miroku) Great!! Now we get to fight the demon bitch!  
  
::That gets Sango to smile::  
  
(Miroku) Ah! The humorous lecher priest gets a smile from the great demon exterminator!  
  
(Sango) ::now smiling:: Oh be quiet lecher boy.  
  
::Kagome pulls some ramen out of her pack and starts a fire to heat water to cook it::  
  
(Inuyasha) ::to Kagome:: Sango's starting to get back to normal. ::sits on his hunches next to her::  
  
::Kagome adds the hot water to the instant ramen noodles::  
  
(Kagome) Good  
  
::Kagome smiles at Inuyasha and hands him a bowl of ramen::  
  
(Kagome) Sango, Miroku stop flirting and come get some ramen!  
  
::Sango blushes, Miroku just looks at Sango with an odd look. Then they walk over to Kagome and Inuyasha. Shippo is sitting next to Kirara slurping ramen. Kirara eating some tuna Kagome had brought for her::  
  
(Sango) Thanks Kagome  
  
::Sango sits down and begins to eat the ramen Kagome had handed to her::  
  
~*~  
  
Kanna POV  
  
(Kanna) 'They don't even seem to be worried about being attacked!? Why?'  
  
::watching them with her mirror. Kanna is still in the forest sitting on a rock in a small clearing::  
  
'I shall attack tonight. The moon won't give much light. I shall have the advantage. I WILL win!!  
  
~*~  
  
After everyone had finished eating they set off again traveling closer to Naraku's Castle, even though they don't know that yet. Kagome riding on Inuyasha's back again. Sango, Miroku and Shippo riding on the transformed Kirara.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome's Thoughts  
  
::clinging onto Inuyasha so not to fall. Inuyasha's arms holding her legs to keep her in place on his back as he ran. Her hair blowing back behind her::  
  
(Kagome) 'Ok we're going off looking for a fight with Naraku. We're not even sure we're going in the right direction...Then we fight...let's just say we win the battle and finish the Shikkon no Tama. Then what?.....What will happen?....Will Inuyasha still want to become full youkai?....Will he still love me?.....'  
  
~*~  
  
(Kagome) Inuyasha?  
  
(Inuyasha) What? ::as he takes another jump on a tree following the flying Kirara::  
  
(Kagome) Once we defeat Naraku and finish the Shikkon no Tama. Then what?  
  
(Inuyasha) Then you purify the jewel somehow....  
  
(Kagome) But I thought you wanted the jewel to become full youkai?  
  
(Inuyasha) I don't want it  
  
(Kagome) ::shocked:: Whwhat?  
  
(Inuyasha) I said I don't it I don't need it.  
  
~*~  
  
Over riding Kirara.....  
  
(Miroku) What's up with them? Kagome looks weird  
  
(Sango) ::looks over at Kagome and Inuyasha:: They both looked kinda freaked out  
  
(Miroku) I don't think it's from a demon other wise they'd tell us....::Lecherous smile::  
  
(Sango) ::smacks Miroku:: Lecher ::shakes head:: 'I thought he has getting over being a lecher'  
  
(Miroku) OWW hey I didn't say anything!!  
  
(Shippo) ::points at Miroku:: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
(Miroku) Ah shut up  
  
(Sango) You were thinking like a lecher so you deserved it  
  
(Miroku) How do you know what I was thinking? ummm?  
  
(Sango) I know you way to well....  
  
~*~  
  
Kanna POV  
  
::looking into mirror::  
  
'Soon they will die and I will have the shards'  
  
::smiles evilly::  
  
'At sundown I will attack'  
  
~*~  
  
The group lands in a clearing in a forest and begin to set up camp for the night. Inuyasha went into the forest and Miroku had gone looking for fire wood leaving Kagome, Sango and Shippo alone.  
  
(Sango) Kagome what was going on before with you and Inuyasha?  
  
(Kagome) ::blushes slightly:: nothing really just talking  
  
(Sango) About what?  
  
(Kagome) After we defeat Naraku and complete the Shikkon no Tama......  
  
(Sango) And......  
  
(Kagome) ::quietly:: He said he doesn't want to become full youkai anymore.....  
  
(Shippo) What! Dog boy doesn't want to be full youkai anymore why?!  
  
(Kagome) He said he didn't need it ::blushes::  
  
(Sango) oohhhh!! wait? huh?  
  
(Kagome) Wait if he said he didn't need the jewel then he's going to stay hanyou....so ::now confused:: I guess he figures once we finish the jewel...we're over ::walks away into the forest::  
  
(Sango) Kagome...wait.... ::starts to go after her friend but decides Kagome needs to be alone to think::  
  
~*~  
  
Ten minutes later Inuyasha returns with a small deer, soon Miroku comes with a lot of fire wood and starts a fire. Sango starts to clean the deer to cook it. Shippo is playing with Kirara.  
  
(Inuyasha) Eh, Sango where's Kagome?  
  
(Sango) She went into the forest about 10 minutes ago she wanted to be alone.  
  
(Miroku) Why?  
  
(Sango) Ask Inuyasha ::goes back to cleaning the deer::  
  
(Inuyasha) I don't know!!  
  
(Sango) Well to her it sounded like before that it was over between you too after the Shikkon no Tama is complete, and Naraku is defeated.  
  
(Inuyasha) WHAT!?!?!?!?  
  
(Miroku) Way to go dog boy ::rolls eyes::  
  
(Inuyasha) Watch it Lecher!!! ::catches a scent in the air::  
  
(Sango) What? ::after seeing worry in Inuyasha's eyes::  
  
(Inuyasha) Kanna! ::he runs into the forest trying to find Kagome's scent::  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome POV  
  
::crying running in the forest::  
  
(Kagome) 'He thinks we're going to be over!!' ::sob:: 'If he really loved me he wouldn't have said that'  
  
::tears streaming down her face gives up on running and sits down on a rock and covers her face with her hands::  
  
'I knew he still loved Kikyo...I knew it!' ::sobs:: 'And we're almost finished with this journey then....then....' ::sobbing::  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha POV  
  
::running through the forest trying to follow Kagome's scent but the wind has blown it off course. What scent he did pick up was mixed with salty tears::  
  
(Inuyasha) KAGOME! KAGOME! 'What did I do to her!?' KAGOME!! 'I hope Kanna didn't find her...'  
  
~*~  
  
Kanna POV  
  
::watching close by with her mirror::  
  
'This seems to easy having the girl be alone with the shards. They must be planning something.....'  
  
~*~  
  
Back with Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara.....  
  
Sango started cooking the deer while Kirara and Shippo were playing. Miroku was throwing more wood onto the fire.  
  
(Sango) The fire is big enough already Miroku ::steps back from the growing fire::  
  
(Miroku) Then what should I do? ::smirks:: try to grope you again?  
  
(Sango) ::rolls her eyes:: Well that'd be better then almost getting set on fire ::slight smile::  
  
(Miroku) Oh really ::lecherous smirk::  
  
(Sango) Watch it lecher boy!!  
  
::Miroku just takes and holds her hand. Sango in shock::  
  
(Sango) Miroku.....  
  
~*~  
  
(Kagome) 'Did I just hear?.....Doubt it why would he come after me when he wants it to be over' ::Starts crying again::  
  
~*~  
  
(Inuyasha) KAGOME!! ::finally catches some of Kagome's scent and runs off towards it::  
  
~*~  
  
(Kagome) 'That time I know I heard him' ::Stands up:: INUYASHA!?  
  
~*~  
  
(Inuyasha) Kagome!? Stay there! ::Runs faster::  
  
::Inuyasha quickly finds Kagome. Kagome standing there still crying::  
  
(Inuyasha) Kagome....  
  
(Kagome) What you came to tell me it's over!? Yeah it was fun but we're just too different right?! ::cries harder::  
  
::Inuyasha walks over to Kagome and tries to put his arm around her but she pushes him away::  
  
(Inuyasha) Kagome....I don't want us to be over....I.....I was hoping.....  
  
(Kagome) ::dries tears:: What?  
  
(Inuyasha) Kagome....Once this is over will you.....Be my mate?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
HEHE cliff hanger!!! Thanks to my friends Russ and Noelle the brain block lifted!! The magic of RPG's!! ::laughs:: I might update again tomorrow depends on how much time I have...but definitely will update on Tuesday!! R&R please!! 


	17. Chapter 16 Oh Shit!

Ooc:: I'm going to update every other day for now on. So that means it'll be done regularly instead of random updates sorta like before.  
  
Chapter 16- Oh Shit!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome stands there shocked at what Inuyasha just asked her.  
  
(Inuyasha) Kagome?  
  
(Kagome) Inuyasha to answer your question.....  
  
~*~  
  
Shippo dances around the fire bored. Kirara yawns and lies down near the fire. Miroku is still holding Sango's hand.  
  
(Miroku) What you're not going to hit me?  
  
::Sango shakes her head::  
  
(Miroku) ::smiling:: So then if I... ::touches her cheek::  
  
(Sango) As long as you don't act like a lecher I'm not going to hit you.  
  
(Miroku) A few months ago if I did this I'd be on the ground howling in pain ::smiles::  
  
(Sango) Something has changed....  
  
(Miroku) What?!  
  
~*~  
  
Kanna POV  
  
Standing in a near-by clearing  
  
(Kanna) 'I think I should get some back up...make the job easier' ::evil smile:: 'I'll go pay a visit to Kagura....'  
  
::Sneaks away into the dark shadows::  
  
~*~  
  
Kagura POV  
  
Rests sitting against a large tree petting her feather.  
  
(Kagura) 'Someone is coming...'  
  
::Stands::  
  
(Kagura) Come out and fight!!  
  
::Kanna steps out of the shadows::  
  
(Kagura) What do you want Kanna? ::relaxes slightly::  
  
(Kanna) I have come to ask for assistance in destroying those who have the rest of the shards.  
  
(Kagura) 'If I go with her I can get the shards...but then Naraku would want them...he cannot get them' ::tenses::  
  
(Kanna) 'I get her to "help" and I can kill her and make it appear that it was the hanyou's doing'  
  
(Kagura) I will help ::jumps on floating feather::  
  
(Kanna) ::smiles:: 'She walked right into my trap...'  
  
::The two begin the trip to destroy::  
  
(Kagura) 'We get there...Then I shall destroy Kanna! Then I can secretly help destroy Naraku...then I can live a normal life...I WILL kill her!!'  
  
~*~  
  
(Kagome)...YES!  
  
::throws her arms around Inuyasha's neck and hugs him::  
  
(Inuyasha) 'I was worried for a second'  
  
::Hugs Kagome back pulling her close::  
  
(Kagome) Don't ever leave me  
  
(Inuyasha) Don't worry I won't  
  
(Kagome) Good ::kisses him::  
  
~*~  
  
(Miroku) Come on tell me what's changed!?  
  
::Stands up getting annoyed::  
  
(Sango) Well...Right now you're acting like Inuyasha ::giggles::  
  
(Miroku) ::scream:: Come on!!  
  
::sits down next to her::  
  
(Sango) It's not what it's who...  
  
(Miroku) So who has changed!? You?  
  
(Sango) Yes along with a certain lecherous priest...  
  
(Miroku) huh?  
  
::Sango laughs::  
  
(Sango) You don't get it do you?  
  
(Miroku) Get what?  
  
::Sango rolls her eyes::  
  
(Sango) You are soo clueless!  
  
(Miroku) Clueless about what?!  
  
::Shippo runs around dancing and laughing::  
  
~*~  
  
Back with Kagome and Inuyasha.....  
  
After awhile Kagome breaks the kiss smiling.  
  
(Inuyasha) Why'd you stop?  
  
(Kagome) We should probably go tell the others.....  
  
(Inuyasha) Why now? ::pulls her into him::  
  
(Kagome) Please Inuyasha? ::pouts then smiles::  
  
(Inuyasha) Come on ::picks her up and carries her back to camp::  
  
~*~  
  
(Sango) Miroku think....non-lecherously what do you want to do?  
  
::Miroku smiles and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Sango blushes::  
  
(Miroku) And....  
  
(Sango) ::smiles still blushing:: I'm not gonna hit you  
  
(Miroku) So then....  
  
(Sango) Hey don't push it!  
  
(Miroku) So are we....like together?  
  
::Sango nods::  
  
(Miroku) YAY!!  
  
::Inuyasha and Kagome get back to camp both smiling insanely and see Sango and Miroku. Sango still blushing. Inuyasha sets Kagome down on her feet::  
  
(Kagome) What happened between you two?  
  
(Sango) I'd ask you the same thing.  
  
(Inuyasha) Kagome said she'll be my mate!  
  
::At same exact time::  
  
(Miroku) Sango said we're together!!  
  
(Kagome and Sango) Congratulations!!  
  
::Both girls blush. The guys roll their eyes::  
  
~*~  
  
Quickly traveling towards the "shard crew" (AN: I came up with that it's easier then typing out all their names)  
  
(Kanna) We will reach them soon 'And soon you will die'  
  
(Kagura) I'm ready 'To kill you and get a normal life! Maybe I'll hook up with Sesshoumaru....'  
  
(Kanna) Only another mile  
  
~*~  
  
Back with the Shard Crew....  
  
Sango and Kagome are off to the side talking. Shippo finally got tired of dancing and laughing and fell asleep next to Kirara. Inuyasha and Miroku are throwing wood on the fire trying to make it HUGE.  
  
(Sango) So you're going to be his mate?!  
  
(Kagome) Yeah ::blushes:: After we defeat Naraku. What about you! What's this about you and Miroku being together?  
  
(Sango) We're just like boyfriend and girlfriend. I love him but he's too much of a...  
  
(Kagome) Lecher  
  
(Sango) still.  
  
::they both laugh::  
  
(Inuyasha) QUIET!! ::stands and sniffs the air::  
  
(Kagome) What? ::worried::  
  
(Inuyasha) Kagura and Kanna  
  
(Miroku) OH SHIT!!  
  
::Everyone gets into Battle mode. Kirara transforms and Shippo jumps on Kagome's shoulder::  
  
(Inuyasha) Stay behind me Kagome I'll protect you.  
  
::Kagome just nods::  
  
::Kanna and Kagura step out of the forest::  
  
(Kanna) Prepare to die!!  
  
::Kanna runs at Inuyasha to attack. Kagura steals her mirror and Kanna runs past. Kanna goes to blast Inuyasha he pulls out the Tetsiaga and blocks the attack. Kagura smashes Kanna's mirror::  
  
(Kanna) What did you do that for!? ::turns on Kagura::  
  
::Inuyasha takes that chance to hack up Kanna into bloodied bits with the Tetsiaga::  
  
(Kagome) ::shocked:: Oh my god....  
  
::Kagura steps towards Kagome. Inuyasha jumps in front of Kagome to protect her the Tetsiaga out in front of him::  
  
(Kagura) I'm not going to hurt the Miko.  
  
::everyone looks at her shocked Inuyasha still shielding Kagome fro Kagura::  
  
(Sango) What do you mean?! ::the boomerang ready to fly::  
  
(Kagura) I wish to help destroy Naraku.  
  
(Kagome) How can we trust you?  
  
(Kagura) I just helped Inuyasha kill Kanna didn't I?  
  
(Miroku) True....  
  
(Kagura) Naraku is expecting you to attack the night of the new moon.  
  
(Inuyasha) What?  
  
(Kagura) He doesn't know that your night to become human is the new moon.  
  
(Kagome) And you know? But didn't tell him?  
  
(Kagura) I want to be free of Naraku. To live my own life.  
  
(Inuyasha) It's hard to believe you're on our side now.  
  
(Kagome) ::steps out from behind Inuyasha:: I trust her. She hasn't said anything about the shards.  
  
(Kagura) Attack the night before the new moon. Naraku won't be ready. Just travel on ahead another 5 miles and you will reach his castle.  
  
(Kagome) Does he have the rest of the shards?  
  
(Kagura) ::nods:: He cannot be allowed to get the shards you have. He will become too powerful.  
  
(Kagome) Thank-you Kagura.  
  
(Kagura) ::nods:: I will help you how ever I can. I must return to Naraku and tell him how Kanna has fallen. ::jumps on her feather and flies away::  
  
(Miroku) Well that was interesting!  
  
(Sango) ::nods:: I think we can believe her.  
  
(Inuyasha) Feh! Let's go.  
  
::Picks up Kagome and puts her on his back. Miroku, Sango and Shippo climb onto the transformed Kirara. They head off towards the direction Kagura had indicated::  
  
::Kagome rests her head on Inuyasha's back::  
  
(Kagome) 'Soon this will be over.....'  
  
::Naraku's castle looms ahead of them::  
  
~*~  
  
Kagura POV  
  
(Kagura) The hanyou Inuyasha struck Kanna down with the Tetsiaga. She did not get away in time.  
  
(Naraku) So you believe they will reach us soon?  
  
(Kagura) The night after the new moon at the rate they are traveling.  
  
(Naraku) Good...Good everything shall be ready for them.....I will get those shards!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
An interesting little twist! Sango and Miroku are together! YAY! Inuyasha and Kagome are going to be mates!! HEHE!! Next update in 2 days!! Soon some of the beginning chapters will have sketches to go with um!! Great stuff coming up!! Arg I can't wait to write chapter 20!!! But not going to give any hints hehehehe 


	18. Chapter 17 Tonight

Ooc:: I haven't gotten many reviews lately so I didn't really rush to get the next chapter up. R&R please!!  
  
Chapter 17- Tonight  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They traveled through the night and did not rest until around 11 the next morning.  
  
(Shippo) So hungry... ::holding his stomach::  
  
::Miroku gets off Kirara and then helps Sango off, making sure his hands weren't wandering::  
  
(Sango) Thank-you Miroku. ::Kirara un-transforms and yawns::  
  
::Kagome had fallen asleep on Inuyasha's back so he carefully slid her off and lied her down on her sleeping back::  
  
(Miroku) So what now? ::sits down next to Sango::  
  
::Inuyasha looks at them::  
  
(Inuyasha) We rest. We can't attack Naraku now. We'll stay here for now.  
  
(Miroku) Shouldn't there be a village nearby? We could stay....  
  
(Sango) No ::shakes her head::  
  
(Miroku) Why?  
  
(Inuyasha) Naraku could have spies in a village, priest.  
  
(Sango) So if we stay here we're safer.  
  
(Shippo) Need....Food ::points into his open mouth::  
  
(Inuyasha) Fine I'll go hunting. Sango protect Kagome.  
  
::Inuyasha walks into the forest::  
  
(Sango) 'Inuyasha must be worried if he wants me to protect Kagome.'  
  
~*~  
  
Kagura POV  
  
Inside Naraku's castle she keeps watch to see if anyone is coming.  
  
(Naraku) Why keep watch if you said it would take them 3 more days to get here? ::standing in a nearby doorway in baboon pelts::  
  
(Kagura) There are signs of a nearing pack of wolf youkai.  
  
(Naraku) Ummm perhaps it's the remaining part of that Kouga wolf's pack. If they come finish them off ::leaves::  
  
(Kagura) ::Looks out the window:: 'Naraku is being easily fooled thinking I am loyal to him. There is no wolf tribe.' ::looks into a remaining piece of Kanna's mirror:: 'They should arrive my tonight.....Then I will be free to live my life.'  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha POV  
  
After killing 3 rabbits he begins the trek back to "camp".  
  
(Inuyasha) 'Tonight....it will all be over.....knew this journey to find the shards wouldn't last forever.....the one fear that I've had is gone, Kagome leaving forever....but now....it's Kagome dying.....'  
  
::Ducks under a low branch almost back to camp::  
  
(Inuyasha) 'Once we defeat Naraku....the danger around Kagome....' ::sees her sleeping form:: 'will be less....if only we could get rid of Sesshoumaru too.'  
  
::walks into camp::  
  
~*~  
  
Miroku starts to clean the rabbits. Sango starts making a stew for the meat.  
  
(Sango) Inuyasha how much longer do you think until we get to his castle?  
  
(Inuyasha) ::holding the Tetsiaga:: Tonight.  
  
(Miroku) ::drops the meat into the stew, water splashes out:: Tonight? That soon  
  
::Inuyasha nods. Kagome wakes up::  
  
(Kagome) ::sitting up:: What's going on?  
  
~*~  
  
After eating dinner and telling Kagome what had gone on while she was asleep. The shard crew decides to go on to the nearest village, before continuing to Naraku's castle. Part of the shard crew went on ahead towards the village leaving Kagome and Inuyasha to catch up with them.  
  
(Kagome) Are you sure this is a good idea? What about Naraku?  
  
(Inuyasha) We're not going to stay long.  
  
(Kagome) We don't have to be in any place for long for Naraku to find out.  
  
(Inuyasha) We'll be careful  
  
(Kagome) ::rolls eyes:: Last time you said that we ended up being attacked by your brother.  
  
(Inuyasha) So? That didn't end too badly.  
  
(Kagome) ::sarcastically:: Yeah having to see you covered in bleeding gashes from his claws. Oh that wasn't bad. :: depressed now::  
  
(Inuyasha) Kagome... ::holds her::  
  
(Kagome) ::quietly:: I'm scared  
  
(Inuyasha) ::quietly:: its ok Kagome it'll be ok.  
  
(Kagome) ::tears dripping down face clinging to Inuyasha:: But what if you...you... ::Sob::  
  
(Inuyasha) I'll be fine Kagome don't worry ::Kisses the top of her head::  
  
~*~  
  
Over with the rest of the shard crew...  
  
(Shippo) What's taking those two so long to catch up?  
  
(Sango) They just wanted to be alone for a little bit Shippo.  
  
(Miroku) ::laughs:: hehehehe  
  
::Sango hits Miroku::  
  
(Miroku) Owww! What was that for!  
  
(Sango) Thinking like a lecher!  
  
(Miroku) But....but.....  
  
~*~  
  
Kagura POV  
  
(Kagura) Naraku what do you have planned for the Shikkon no Tama?  
  
(Naraku) The Shikkon no Tama can make me a full demon and give me amazing power!! I can rule all the lands with its power!  
  
(Kagura) What will become of me?  
  
(Naraku) You will continue to serve me as you have.  
  
(Kagura) Yes Naraku. ::leaves the room:: 'HE MUST DIE!!'  
  
~*~  
  
(Kagome) ::crying and clutching to Inuyasha:: 'He can't die he can't die'  
  
(Inuyasha) Its ok Kagome ::rubs her back::  
  
::Inuyasha picks up the crying Kagome and starting carrying her towards the village::  
  
~*~  
  
Back with the rest of the Shard crew  
  
(Shippo) Let's play I Spy!!  
  
(Miroku) No  
  
(Shippo) Why not?  
  
(Miroku) No  
  
(Shippo) Yes  
  
(Miroku) No  
  
(Shippo) Yes  
  
(Miroku) Fine. I spy a kitsune that's gonna bet a beat down if he doesn't shut up  
  
::Shippo shuts up::  
  
(Sango) ::laughing:: Good one Miroku!!  
  
::Inuyasha catches up to them still carrying Kagome. Kagome had fallen asleep from crying::  
  
(Inuyasha) What's so funny?  
  
(Sango) ::laughing:: Nothing Miroku only threatened Shippo. ::sees Kagome in his arms:: Is Kagome ok?  
  
(Inuyasha) She's sleeping ::walks on ahead::  
  
(Sango) ::to Miroku:: Something is up.  
  
(Miroku) ::to Sango:: Yeah but don't think it's a big deal otherwise he would have told us.  
  
::Sango nods::  
  
(Shippo) Can I talk now?  
  
~*~  
  
The shard crew reaches the edge of the village. Kagome is awake now and walking next to Inuyasha.  
  
(Kagome) Still think this is a bad idea.  
  
(Miroku) Why? We can rest.  
  
(Inuyasha) I'm starting to agree with Kagome. The sooner we fight Naraku the sooner it's over.  
  
(Sango) Ah! Sweet revenge! ::rubs hands together::  
  
(Kagome) ::trying to suppress laugher:: The earlier we attack the more off guard Naraku will be. ::starts laughing::  
  
(Sango) What's so funny?  
  
(Kagome) What you said before!! ::laughing:: It sounds like it came from a movie!! ::laughing::  
  
(Sango) What's a mo-vie?  
  
(Kagome) ::stops laughing:: Oh never mind. It'll be too hard to explain to you.  
  
(Miroku) Ummm ok..... So are we going into the village or not?  
  
(Kagome and Inuyasha) No.  
  
(Sango) Aalll righty then!  
  
::Kagome starts laughing again::  
  
(Sango) What this time?  
  
(Kagome) Never mind! ::still laughing::  
  
::Inuyasha and Miroku roll their eyes::  
  
(Inuyasha) Let's go.  
  
::The shard crew goes along the outer edge of the village heading towards Naraku's castle::  
  
(Inuyasha) We'll be there by dusk.  
  
(AN:: sorry had too much sappiness had to put odd humor in! lol)  
  
~*~  
  
Kagura POV  
  
Just before dusk......  
  
(Kagura) 'They will be here soon. Then....Naraku will finally DIE!!'  
  
(Naraku) ::walks into the room:: Where did I leave my teddy bear?  
  
(Kagura) You put it on your bed next to Mr. Cuddles the monkey.  
  
(Naraku) Ohhh!! ::runs off::  
  
::Kagura rolls her eyes::  
  
~*~  
  
Back with the shard crew....  
  
(Kagome) We're really close.  
  
(Sango) How do you know?  
  
(Kagome) I've been sensing the shards for awhile but now it's extremely strong.  
  
::Kagome steps closer to Inuyasha::  
  
(Inuyasha) Be ready to fight at anytime. He might be out here somewhere  
  
(Kagome) Kagura better be on our side or I'll be the one to kill her.  
  
::Inuyasha looks at Kagome shocked::  
  
(Kagome) What? Think I don't want to fight? ::Laughs::  
  
(Sango) Revenge!! ::pulls her boomerang off her back and Kirara transforms::  
  
::The shard crew goes up towards Naraku's castle and goes inside a side entrance::  
  
~*~  
  
Kagura POV  
  
(Naraku) Good-Night Kagura  
  
::Kagura tucks him into bed and hands him his teddy bear::  
  
(Kagura) ::formal:: Good-Night.  
  
::Kagura leaves the room rolling her eyes and looks into the shard of Kanna's Mirror::  
  
(Kagura) 'They're inside!' ::goes to meet them::  
  
~*~  
  
The Shard Crew POV  
  
(Inuyasha) ::stops walking:: ::quietly:: Someone's coming  
  
::Inuyasha pulls out the Tetsiaga. Kagome draws back her bow. Miroku ready to unseal his Air Rip. Sango holding her boomerang ready to fight. Someone steps out of the shadows::  
  
(Kagura) It is only me.  
  
::They relax their weapons::  
  
(Kagura) Come I will lead you to him....  
  
::Kagura leads them up a secret staircase and to Naraku's room::  
  
(Kagura) He will be inside ::she steps back into the shadows::  
  
::Inuyasha nods at the shard crew to be ready and he opens the door::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
HEHE cliff hanger!!! It took me forever to write this chapter never could make up my mind what I wanted to happen. The next chapter will be put up once I have 64 reviews. That means I want 10 reviews before ya'll get the next chapter. Thought making it a cliff hanger would motivate ya'll to review. R&R please!! (If I get ten reviews by tomorrow night I'll try to put it up but no promises I have rehearsal for jazz band tomorrow night. But if I get ten reviews it'll be up Tuesday) 


	19. Chapter 18 Final Confrontation

Ooc:: I got enough reviews!! So here's the next chapter!! It might be the chapter that many people have been waiting for..... R&R Please!!  
  
Chapter 18 Final Confrontation  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The shard crew stands just outside Naraku's room.  
  
(Inuyasha) Be ready to attack ::opens the door::  
  
::Kagome walks inside behind Inuyasha::  
  
(Kagome) ::to Inuyasha:: Where is he?  
  
::The rest of them enter the room. The only thing left of Naraku was his teddy bear::  
  
(Miroku) ::looks around:: What the?  
  
(Kagome) ::quietly:: liar!  
  
::Kagome goes out into the hallway. Sensing a shard::  
  
(Kagome) Kagura! ::holding her bow::  
  
::Kagura steps out of the shadows::  
  
(Kagura) What?  
  
(Kagome) He's not there! ::draws her bow back::  
  
(Kagura) Wait! He's here he has to be!  
  
(Kagome) I can't trust you.  
  
::Inuyasha comes out into the hallway looking for Kagome::  
  
(Inuyasha) Kagome! ::sees her ready to shoot Kagura::  
  
(Kagome) What? She lied to us!  
  
(Kagura) I can still help find him  
  
(Inuyasha) Kagome... ::puts a hand on her arm::  
  
(Kagome) Her lies could have killed us. ::but brings down her bow::  
  
(Kagura) I haven't lied. He was in there. He must now know you are here.  
  
(Miroku) ::walks into the hall:: Shit!!  
  
(Sango) ::follows him:: There's a hidden door in there.  
  
(Kagura) He's waiting for you.  
  
(Inuyasha) Then we'll go after him. Kagura is there any other way down there?  
  
(Kagura) ::nods:: Come I will show you.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagura had led them down the hall and opened a secret wall panel with stairs leading downward.  
  
(Kagura) He is down there. I will stand watch in his room to make sure he doesn't leave.  
  
(Inuyasha) Doubt that. He's been waiting for this.  
  
::Inuyasha starts down followed by the rest of the shard crew::  
  
~*~  
  
Naraku POV  
  
(Naraku) 'Kagura will pay for this treason against me!' ::watches both dungeon entrances:: 'They will be coming soon. Early.....yet I will still win!!'  
  
~*~  
  
The Shard Crew POV  
  
They quietly walked down the stairs. Inuyasha was in the front with the Tetsiaga drawn. Behind Inuyasha was Miroku holding his staff ready to attack. Sano was following behind him with Kirara. Kagome was last walking down, with Shippo on her shoulder.  
  
(Kagome) The sense is getting stronger.  
  
(Inuyasha) Almost down. ::with a sneer awaiting the fight::  
  
(Sango) 'Naraku will pay for the death of my family.'  
  
::They walked down into the dungeon. Naraku stands there waiting, dressed in his baboon pelts::  
  
(Naraku) What took you so long?  
  
(Inuyasha) ::holds Tetsiaga ready to attack:: Just figuring out the best way to kill you!!  
  
::Inuyasha lunges at Naraku. Naraku dodges the attack. As Naraku steps to dodge Sango throws her boomerang cutting Naraku::  
  
(Naraku) Lucky shot ::goes to attack Sango::  
  
::Sango catches her boomerang and blocks Naraku's attack with it shoving Naraku off balance. Inuyasha runs at Naraku and slices off his left arm::  
  
(Naraku) ::blood dripping from the stump left of his arm:: Ah! A lucky chop for the hanyou!  
  
::Naraku sends an attack at Inuyasha making him fly backwards into a wall::  
  
(Kagome) Inuyasha!! ::runs to him::  
  
::Inuyasha stands and stumbles slightly. Blood dripping from a cut across his chest::  
  
(Inuyasha) You're gonna pay for that Bastard!!  
  
::Inuyasha runs at Naraku::  
  
(Inuyasha) ::Yells as he slashes down the Tetsiaga:: BAKOYOUHA!  
  
::Naraku gets flung back, dirt rises into the air blocking vision::  
  
(Kagome) Is he dead? ::steps towards the dirt::  
  
(Naraku) ::evil laughter:: muwhahahahaha ::stands:: You cannot kill me so easily!  
  
::Naraku steps out of the cloud of dirt. Kagome steps back and pull her bow back and shoots an arrow at Naraku hitting him in the chest::  
  
(Shippo) FOX FIRE!! ::Naraku is forced to step back::  
  
::Kagome shoots another arrow at Naraku hitting him in the left shoulder. Naraku stumbles::  
  
(Inuyasha) Kagome where are the shards?! ::stands ready::  
  
(Kagome) In his chest! ::shoots another arrow::  
  
(Naraku) You can't defeat me! ::starts to glow slightly::  
  
(Kagome) He's using the shards!! ::shoots two more arrows. They did nothing to affect Naraku::  
  
(Sango) Kirara!  
  
::Kirara uses her flame attack on Naraku. Soon he's bathed in an odd glowing light, and fire::  
  
(Inuyasha) Prepare to die Bastard!!  
  
::Inuyasha lunges at Naraku cutting off his left arm at the shoulder. Miroku stabs Naraku's decapitated arm with his staff. The arm is still moving::  
  
(Miroku) Kagome!  
  
::Kagome looks over at Miroku. Naraku's arm moving and glowing::  
  
(Kagome) ::quietly:: Another shard  
  
::Kagome runs over to Miroku and digs the shard out of the arm's bloody flesh. The arm stops moving. Inuyasha does sharp cuts at Naraku with the Tetsiaga. Naraku stumbles on his right arm, which was lying on the ground::  
  
(Sango) REVENGE!! ::throws her boomerang slicing Naraku's chest open::  
  
(Naraku) AHHH ::falls back bleeding. Guts hanging out of his chest, they could see his heart beating::  
  
::Inuyasha uses the Tetsiaga to cut the chunk of the Shikkon no Tama from Naraku's body. Then he carves up the rest of it until only chunks of Naraku are left. Kagome dashes over and purifies the chunk of the Shikkon no Tama::  
  
(Inuyasha) ::breathing hard:: he's dead...finally  
  
(Kagome) He has to be there aren't any shards left in him.  
  
::Kagome looks over at Inuyasha and sees him bleeding::  
  
(Kagome) Inuyasha! ::rushes to his side:: You're bleeding! ::worried tears begin to form in her eyes::  
  
(Inuyasha) No big deal...it'll heal I'm a hanyou remember ::smiles weakly at her::  
  
::Miroku and Shippo watch as Sango cleans the blood off her boomerang::  
  
(Miroku) We should leave.... ::Shippo jumps on his shoulder::  
  
::Inuyasha nods and begins to walk and stumbles::  
  
(Kagome) You are hurt ::helps him steady himself::  
  
(Inuyasha) The scent of death is just really strong I'll be fine ::stumbles::  
  
::Kagome watches him worried then helps him up the stairs::  
  
~*~  
  
Miroku and Sango POV  
  
Sango walks over to Miroku. He's staring at his "cursed" hand.  
  
(Sango) Shippo, why don't you and Kirara go upstairs with Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
(Shippo) ::Jumps off Miroku's shoulder:: Okay! Come on Kirara!  
  
::Kirara un-transforms and goes up the stairs with Shippo::  
  
(Sango) Miroku? Are you okay?  
  
::Miroku says nothing. He unwraps his "cursed hand::  
  
(Miroku) ::quietly:: it's gone ::louder IT'S GONE!!  
  
(Sango) What?!  
  
(Miroku) The Air Rip!! It's gone!!  
  
::Miroku picks Sango up and spins in a circle::  
  
(Sango) Put me down!! ::smiling::  
  
::Miroku sets Sango down. Sango smiles and kisses him::  
  
(Miroku) Whoa! What was that for?  
  
(Sango) ::slight blush:: What you didn't like it?  
  
(Miroku) Of course I did! ::spins Sango in a circle again::  
  
(Sango) Maybe we should leave now. The guts are starting....  
  
(Miroku) To smell. ::he nods and takes Sango's hand and they go, leaving what's left of Naraku behind::  
  
~*~  
  
The Shard Crew POV  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome get out of the dungeon first, then are followed by the rest. Kagura stands there holding something.  
  
(Kagome) You should rest Inuyasha. ::supporting him as they walk::  
  
(Inuyasha) I'll be fine Kagome. ::but lets Kagome continue supporting him::  
  
(Kagura) What's wrong with him?  
  
(Sango) Naraku cut him. ::walks into the room with Miroku::  
  
(Inuyasha) I'm fine  
  
(Kagome) You're bleeding though! We need to get me pack so I can bandage it.  
  
(Inuyasha) ::grumbles:: I said I'm fine. It's already healing.  
  
::Kagome walks over to him holding a cloth and applies pressure to his wound, then pulls it back::  
  
(Kagome) It's still bleeding, Inuyasha. Stop trying to be all macho!  
  
::Inuyasha grumbles::  
  
(Kagura) Kagome.  
  
::Kagome turns and looks at Kagura::  
  
(Kagome) What?  
  
::Kagura holds out her hand and places something in Kagome's hand. Kagome looks at it::  
  
(Kagome) Your shard? I guess you were on our side.  
  
::Kagura nods::  
  
(Kagura) Kagome.....Life is a cookie.....  
  
::Kagome looks at Kagura confused. Kagura sits on her feather and flies out the window::  
  
(Kagura) 'I'm gonna go find Sesshoumaru!' ::flies off into the distance::  
  
(Sango) Well that was....odd  
  
::Miroku turns and looks at Sango::  
  
(Miroku) What does "Life is Cookie" mean anyway?  
  
(Sango) No clue.  
  
::Kagome finishes bandaging Inuyasha's wound::  
  
(Kagome) Oh shut up about that already! Let's go. ::Turns to Inuyasha:: Are you okay to walk?  
  
::Inuyasha stands::  
  
(Inuyasha) I'm fine. It'll be healed in a few hours. ::walks and puts an arm around Kagome::  
  
(Kagome) Okay then let's go. ::picks up her pack and slings it on her back::  
  
(Shippo) Can I have some chocolate?  
  
::Everyone looks at Shippo::  
  
(Shippo) What? I'm hungry!  
  
~*~  
  
On the way back to Kaede's village they chose to stop and rest for the rest of the day. Inuyasha's wound had stopped bleeding not long after they left Naraku's Castle. Sango and Miroku were sitting in front of the fire. Kagome was sitting next to the fire on the other side, leaning against Inuyasha as she added Naraku's chunk of the Shikkon no Tama to hers.  
  
(Kagome) Now it should be finished.  
  
(Inuyasha) So it's over.  
  
(Miroku) We knew it wouldn't last forever.  
  
(Sango) I finally got my revenge now what?  
  
::Kagome looks down at the Shikkon no Tama::  
  
(Kagome) Wait......  
  
(Sango) What?  
  
(Kagome) There's a piece missing.....  
  
(Inuyasha) WHAT!?  
  
::Inuyasha's yell echoes into the forest::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
hehe yet another cliff hanger! I'm getting good at those aren't I? ::laughs:: Give me another 10 reviews and I'll put up the next chapter. I already have it all planned out hehehehe it's gonna be good ya'll don't even know what's coming!! ::evil laugh:: R&R Please!! 


	20. Chapter 19 Shocked

Ooc: I got enough reviews!! This is the longest chapter I've written so far! R&R please!  
  
Chapter 19 Shocked  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha stood his face all red. Inuyasha was staring at Kagome with anger and disbelief.  
  
(Inuyasha) What do you mean a piece is missing!?!?!?!?!?  
  
(Kagome) Hey! ::stands:: Don't get mad at me! It's not my fault!  
  
::Kagome glares at him hands on her hips::  
  
(Kagome) You had agreed with me that Naraku must have the rest of the shards! Now we have his shards, and there's still a piece missing! Don't blame me!!  
  
(Inuyasha) You could have left a piece behind! ::glaring::  
  
(Kagome) I checked stupid! He wouldn't have died if he still had a shard! You're the one that said he was dead and the scent of death was there!  
  
::Sango and Miroku had been watching the argument::  
  
(Miroku) Kagome has you there Inuyasha  
  
::Inuyasha turns and glares at the lecher::  
  
(Inuyasha) Shut up Lecher!  
  
(Sango) If Kagome said we got all Naraku's shards then we did.  
  
(Inuyasha) ::grumbles:: I never said Kagome didn't get all the shards.  
  
(Kagome) Then why the hell were you acting like it's my fault!  
  
(Inuyasha) I wasn't!!!  
  
(Sango, Miroku and Shippo) You were!  
  
::Kirara meows her agreement::  
  
(Miroku) You're out numbered Inuyasha! ::laughs::  
  
::Inuyasha mumbles::  
  
(Sango) What was that?  
  
(Inuyasha) We should have all the damn shards! We've been searching for 3 years! Think it's over? Nooooooooooo  
  
::Kagome pokes Inuyasha::  
  
(Inuyasha) Hey! What was that for!?  
  
(Kagome) Stop your complaining! You got something good out of this.  
  
(Inuyasha) ::looks at her:: Yeah what?  
  
::Kagome smiles::  
  
(Kagome) Me!!  
  
::Inuyasha smiles and wraps Kagome into a tight hug and kisses her::  
  
(Sango) ::quietly to Miroku:: Maybe we should leave them alone.  
  
::Miroku looks at Sango in shock::  
  
(Miroku) And you say I'm the lecher!  
  
::Inuyasha and Kagome break apart::  
  
(Sango) I am not a lecher!!  
  
(Inuyasha) You've been around Miroku too long Sango! ::laughs::  
  
(Sango) Oh shut up!  
  
(Inuyasha) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA....ow! ::puts a hand on his wound::  
  
(Kagome) ::worried:: Are you okay Inuyasha?  
  
(Inuyasha) Just laughed too hard ::waves his hand to wave it off:: It's no big deal.  
  
::Kagome glares at Sango and Miroku::  
  
(Kagome) We should just wait and rest here until tomorrow ::Looks at Inuyasha:: To let that wound finish healing.  
  
(Inuyasha) Feh! ::sits down and pull Kagome into his lap::  
  
(Shippo) Can I have chocolate now?  
  
~*~  
  
Kagura POV  
  
(Kagura) 'Where is he?'  
  
::continues flying around trying to find Sesshoumaru's scent::  
  
~*~  
  
The Shard Crew POV  
  
They had rested through the night and it is now dawn. A pinkish sunlight was drifting through the trees. Sango and Miroku were still asleep on the ground near the dying fire. Shippo was lying next to Sango while he slept. After Kagome had fallen asleep the night before, Inuyasha had picked her up and jumped into a tree to sleep. In her sleep Kagome shifted, waking Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked down at her, sleeping in his arms, and smiled. Then he pulled her closer and drifted back to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Later.... (Still Shard Crew POV)  
  
Sango felt a hand on her butt and jumped.  
  
(Sango) Lecher!! ::slaps Miroku across the face::  
  
(Miroku) Owww!! Hey! I thought.....  
  
(Sango) Just because I'll kiss you doesn't mean I always like your wandering hands!  
  
::Miroku looks guilty and grumbles::  
  
::Sango and Miroku's yelling had woken Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome woke and saw she was high in a tree and screamed::  
  
(Kagome) AAHHHHHH!! ::holds onto Inuyasha, afraid she'd fall::  
  
(Inuyasha) Ow! Stop screaming! You're not going to fall.  
  
::Kagome stops screaming and loosens her grip slightly::  
  
(Kagome) How did I get up here?  
  
(Inuyasha) I carried you up after you fell asleep. Always felt it was safer to sleep in a tree. Plus you with me I could protect you better.  
  
(Kagome) Oh ::blushes:: 'No wonder I slept so well and felt so safe'  
  
(Inuyasha) What? Why ya blushing?  
  
(Kagome) It's nothing just that...  
  
(Inuyasha) Just what?  
  
(Kagome) Just that I...  
  
(Shippo) ::jumps into Kagome's lap interrupting:: Can I have chocolate now?!  
  
(Inuyasha) ::angrily:: SHIPPO!! ::glares at the kitsune::  
  
(Shippo) Ah!! Don't kill me! ::hides in Kagome's arms::  
  
::Kagome gave Inuyasha a look that plainly said hurt him and I hurt you::  
  
(Kagome) ::trying to calm the kitsune:: It's ok Shippo. I won't let Inuyasha hurt you.  
  
::Shippo pulls away slightly from Kagome's safe arms::  
  
(Shippo) Does that mean I get chocolate?  
  
(Kagome) ::laughs:: Yes Shippo you can have some chocolate. Once Inuyasha puts me back on the ground.  
  
(Shippo) YAY!!  
  
::Inuyasha rolls his eyes at the kitsune's happiness over chocolate. He picks Kagome up in his arms and jumps out of the tree::  
  
(Shippo) Chocolate! Chocolate! Chocolate! Chocolate! Chocolate!  
  
(Sango) ::standing away from Miroku's wandering hands:: Give Shippo chocolate so he'll be quiet.  
  
::Kagome hands Shippo a large chocolate bar::  
  
(Shippo) YAY! ::runs and starts eating the chocolate thinking Inuyasha might try to steal it from him::  
  
(Sango) Soo... how'd you two sleep cuddled up in the tree?  
  
::Kagome and Inuyasha both blush::  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome POV  
  
Later....  
  
(Kagome) We should go rushing out looking for the last shard right away. Wait a few days Inuyasha  
  
::Kagome was riding on Inuyasha's back as they traveled towards Kaede's village. Sango, Miroku and Shippo again::  
  
(Inuyasha) I've had to wait long enough to finish collecting all of the shards! We only need one more!  
  
(Kagome) We haven't heard anything about it since we defeated Naraku two days ago! Plus tonight is the new moon. You'll be human.  
  
(Inuyasha) Feh! I'm not afraid.  
  
(Kagome) Come on Inuyasha just wait until after the new moon.  
  
(Inuyasha) Then what are we so post to do until then?  
  
::Runs along the tops of the trees with his hanyou speed::  
  
(Kagome) You could come to my time for the night.  
  
::Inuyasha grumbles::  
  
(Kagome) What?  
  
(Inuyasha) The air in you time smells weird, your mom is obsessed with my ears, ::Kagome tweaks his right ear laughing:: your grandfather is seal happy, and Hojo always shows up!  
  
(Kagome) ::groans:: Why are you always jealous of Hojo? I can barely stand him plus....  
  
(Inuyasha) ::umps over a clearing running on the tops of the trees:: Plus what?  
  
(Kagome) ::scratches one of his ears:: We're engaged remember!  
  
::Inuyasha smiles::  
  
(Inuyasha) I'll go back to your time with you but won't promise I won't hurt Hojo if he shows up!  
  
(Kagome) Okay but at least TRY not to hurt him.  
  
(Inuyasha) Feh!  
  
~*~  
  
Sango, Miroku and Shippo POV  
  
(Sango) They're arguing AGAIN! ::rolls eyes::  
  
(Miroku) So? They always end up arguing. At least now they don't look like they want to attack each other.  
  
(Sango) Yeah, Kagome hasn't sat Inuyasha for awhile.  
  
(Shippo) ::on Kirara's head:: They're gonna go to Kagome's time tonight  
  
::Sango and Miroku look at the kitsune::  
  
(Shippo) What? I'm youkai remember, I have sensitive hearing. That's what they were arguing about. Why won't Kagome ever take me to her time? ::pout::  
  
(Sango) Kagome has said she's had enough trouble explaining Inuyasha's ears. They can hide them with a hat, but you have a tail.  
  
::Shippo rolls his eyes::  
  
(Shippo) So? I can hide my tail now.  
  
(Miroku) Prove it  
  
::Shippo places a leaf on his head and with a soft pop his tail disappeared::  
  
(Shippo) See! My magic has gotten more powerful then when you first met me!  
  
(Miroku) Fine....Fine...  
  
(Sango) Maybe you should ask Kagome to take you with her.  
  
(Shippo) ::Smiles:: You think she'd take me?!  
  
(Miroku) ::laughs:: Probably  
  
::Miroku looks over at Inuyasha and Kagome::  
  
(Miroku) Maybe next time she'll take all of us.  
  
(Shippo) Why not this time?  
  
(Miroku) Do you really want Inuyasha to hurt you again?  
  
~*~  
  
At Kaede's village later...  
  
Kagome slides off Inuyasha's back and walks into Kaede's hut. Soon followed inside by the rest of the shard crew.  
  
(Kaede) Where have ye been? Fine more of the Shikkon no Tama?  
  
(Kagome) We fought with Naraku again  
  
(Inuyasha) And kicked his ass!  
  
(Kaede) So he is dead?  
  
(Inuyasha) What you think I'd leave him alive!?  
  
::Kaede shakes her head::  
  
(Kagome) We got Naraku's shards and Kagura's.  
  
::Kagome takes the Shikkon no Tama off from around her neck and hands it to Kaede::  
  
(Kaede) ::turns it around in her hands:: Ye have collected nearly all the shards now.  
  
(Sango) Kagome said one shard is missing.  
  
(Kaede) Kagome is correct. Do ye know who has the last shard?  
  
(Miroku) No.  
  
(Kagome) We were going to wait until tomorrow to finish the search. Since tonight is Inuyasha's human night...  
  
(Inuyasha) Kagome and I are going to her time.  
  
(Shippo) Can I...  
  
::Sango kicks Shippo and gives him a look saying don't ask::  
  
(Kagome) Can you what Shippo?  
  
(Shippo) Have some more chocolate?  
  
::Kagome laughs::  
  
(Kagome) Of course Shippo. I'll leave some behind while Inuyasha and I go to my time.  
  
::Kagome hands Shippo a bag of chocolate::  
  
(Kagome) That should hold you over until tomorrow.  
  
(Shippo) ::Shocked:: THANKS! ::runs off after hugging Kagome::  
  
(Inuyasha) Kagome...  
  
(Kagome) ::picks up her lightened pack:: We'll see you all tomorrow.  
  
::Kagome takes Inuyasha's hand and they leave the hut walking towards the well. Right before they jump into the well...::  
  
(Inuyasha) Are you going to tell them?  
  
(Kagome) Tell them what Inuyasha?  
  
(Inuyasha) That we're... ::trying to remember the word Kagome had used::  
  
(Kagome) Of course I'm going to tell them!!  
  
::goes to jump into the well::  
  
(Kagome) I can't wait to introduce them to my new fiancé.  
  
::Inuyasha picks Kagome up and jumps into the well::  
  
~*~  
  
Back at Kaede's hut...  
  
(Shippo) Why couldn't I ask to go with them?  
  
(Sango) Shippo... ::Rolls eyes::  
  
(Miroku) Kagome's family doesn't know yet  
  
(Shippo) Know what?  
  
::Kaede looks between Sango and Miroku with a questioning look::  
  
(Sango) Kagome hasn't had the chance to tell them that she and Inuyasha are going to get married.  
  
::Kaede looks shocked::  
  
(Kaede) Kagome and Inuyasha engaged? But Inuyasha will out live Kagome unless he uses the Shikkon no Tama to become human.  
  
::Sango and Miroku exchange a worried glance::  
  
(Sango) I don't think they've thought of that yet...  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome's Time  
  
Inuyasha jumps out of the well Kagome in his arms.  
  
(Kagome) You can put me down now Inuyasha  
  
::Inuyasha doesn't respond and carries her towards her house::  
  
(Kagome) Do you want my family to think something has happened?  
  
::Inuyasha puts Kagome down but puts a protective arm around her waist::  
  
(Inuyasha) But something has happened  
  
(Kagome) ::smiles:: Then lets go tell them  
  
::As they walk to Kagome's house the sun sets and Inuyasha become human once again. Kagome opens the front door and walks inside with Inuyasha::  
  
(Kagome) I'm back! I want to introduce you to someone!  
  
::Kagome's mom walks into the entrance hall::  
  
(Mom) Grandpa and Sota went to pick up pizza for dinner.  
  
::Looks at Kagome then the dark haired man beside her::  
  
(Mom) Who is that? ::not recognizing him::  
  
(Kagome) My fiancé.  
  
(Mom) What!....Fiancé!?  
  
::Kagome nods::  
  
(Mom) What about Inuyasha?  
  
::Kagome and the dark haired man laugh::  
  
(Kagome) It is Inuyasha!  
  
::Mom looks confused::  
  
(Inuyasha) I become human on the night of the new moon.  
  
(Kagome) Mom?  
  
::Mom is going between shock and happiness::  
  
(Mom) I'm happy for both of you! But...  
  
(Kagome) What?  
  
(Mom) I hope you two are planning to wait until Kagome finishes school.  
  
(Kagome) Yes Mom. I think we can wait a few months.  
  
(Mom) I also hope both of you haven't been having sex.  
  
::an extremely shocked and embarrassed Kagome exchanges a glance with Inuyasha who was feeling the same way::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There finally finished typing it!! It took me 2 hours to type it up after I had it all hand written!! Remember give me 10 more reviews (total 84) and I'll put up the next chapter! R&R please!! 


	21. Chapter 20 Who has the Last Shard?

AN:: Thanks so much for all the reviews!! I was shocked with how many I got so fast! I was going to put this up yesterday but got side tracked with a great fic. It's another long one!! Remember to R&R!!  
  
Chapter 20 Who has the Last Shard?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha stood there shocked and blushing. It hadn't even crossed there minds...well at least they never admitted it to themselves that they ever thought of it. Kagome was a deep red. Inuyasha was a bright pink, his eyes extremely wide. Then Kagome found her voice....  
  
(Kagome) Mother!  
  
(Mom) What? It is important not to have...  
  
(Kagome) ::interrupting:: Mother we haven't had...  
  
(Mom) Oh, so you've been doing the right thing waiting until after marriage.  
  
::Inuyasha still stood there dumbfounded::  
  
(Kagome) I'll go drop my stuff in my room  
  
::Kagome grabs Inuyasha's hand and pulled him upstairs with her::  
  
~*~  
  
Back in the Feudal Era...  
  
Shippo had gotten bored with annoying Sango and Miroku, so he decided to go outside and work on his fox fire technique. Shippo laughed when he accidentally sent fox fire at Kirara. Kirara growled.  
  
(Shippo) HeeHeeHee! Ummm....sorry Kirara!  
  
::Kirara sends a stream of fire at Shippo. Shippo jumps away to dodge. Then he places a leaf on his head and turns into the bubble of Shippo and floats in the air::  
  
(Shippo) I said sorry! It's not like the fire would hurt you!  
  
::Kirara meows and glares at the bubble of Shippo::  
  
(Shippo) So I need to work on my aim!  
  
::Sango walks out of Kaede's hut strapping her boomerang on her back::  
  
(Sango) ::Looks at the bubble of Shippo:: What did you do to get Kirara angry?  
  
::with a soft pop Shippo returns to his kitsune form::  
  
(Shippo) I was working on my aim with fox fire and some accidentally hit Kirara. Then she tried to set me on fire! It's not like it would have hurt her!  
  
::Sango rolls her eyes::  
  
(Shippo) What you don't believe me?  
  
(Sango) It's just pathetic Shippo. SO what if it wouldn't hurt her. She saw it as another annoyance. You still act like you're 7. You need to grow up and get a higher maturity level.  
  
(Shippo) But...But.... ::not able to think of a response::  
  
(Sango) Just try to be less annoying  
  
::Shippo grumbles and kicks the dirt on the ground::  
  
(Shippo) I'll try  
  
(Sango) Good. I was going to go to nearby villages to see if they heard anything about the last shard. You should stay here with Miroku, so he won't be worried.  
  
(Shippo) What about Kirara?  
  
(Sango) She's coming with me. You need to stay. Don't let him worry about me.  
  
::Kirara transforms and Sango climbs on her back::  
  
(Sango) We'll be back by day break. We're only going to two nearby villages.  
  
::Kirara jumps into the air and flies towards the village to the north::  
  
(Shippo) 'Why am I always the one to stay behind.....Wait! Why would Miroku worry about Sango?...::grumble:: they never tell me anything'  
  
::Shippo goes back to working on his fox fire aiming at rocks::  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome's Time  
  
Kagome had rushed up the stairs to get away from her mother, dragging Inuyasha along. She opened the door to her room and quickly went inside closing the door behind her. Inuyasha finally got out of his shock.  
  
(Inuyasha) What is your mother's problem!? She thinks you're already my mate! Doesn't she know anything! You told her...  
  
(Kagome) I know Inuyasha. Things are just really different between our times when it comes to marriage rituals.  
  
::Inuyasha looks confused::  
  
(Inuyasha) What do you mean?  
  
(Kagome) In this time it isn't that uncommon to ummmm mate before getting married. Some who....mate end up not getting married and it causes problems.  
  
(Inuyasha) But if you mate then you are married...::confused::  
  
(Kagome) Getting married here is a ceremony with a priest, guests, exchanging of vows, it's a big ordeal.  
  
(Inuyasha) Do you want that?  
  
(Kagome) What? The marriage ceremony? Yeah I've dreamed of it ever since I was a little girl but we don't....  
  
(Inuyasha) You want one then we'll have one  
  
(Kagome) Really Inuyasha! ::Smiles and hugs him::  
  
(Inuyasha) It'll probably make your mom happy too. Then we wouldn't have to worry about her saying us mating wouldn't be a real marriage.  
  
::Kagome pokes him in the side::  
  
(Kagome) You can't just be sweet for once...always have to make it out to be a reason to get rid of something don't you?  
  
(Inuyasha) Feh  
  
(Kagome) I thought you got over that  
  
(Inuyasha) Over what?  
  
(Kagome) Being sweet then start being a jerk  
  
(Inuyasha) I am not a jerk!  
  
::Kagome rolls her eyes::  
  
(Kagome) You're at least acting like a jerk  
  
::Inuyasha glares at her::  
  
(Inuyasha) Make up your mind bitch! Am I a jerk or not!!  
  
(Kagome) What so now you want to be a jerk! Well you are one!!  
  
~*~  
  
Sota and Grandpa enter the house downstairs and they can hear Kagome and Inuyasha arguing.  
  
(Sota) Kagome and Inuyasha are back!  
  
(Mom) They've been arguing since soon after they got back  
  
(Grandpa) Why is HE here?  
  
(Mom) He is Kagome's fiancé ::smiles happily::  
  
(Grandpa) WHAT!?!?!?!?! That demon is trying to corrupt my poor granddaughter!!  
  
::storms up the stairs waving anti-demon seals::  
  
(Mom) ::watches him storm off:: Maybe I should have told him Inuyasha is human tonight.....  
  
~*~  
  
(Kagome) Stupid Dog!  
  
(Inuyasha) Stupid Girl!  
  
::They're both glaring at each other sitting on Kagome's bed when Grandpa storms in::  
  
(Grandpa) Get away from..... ::notices Inuyasha is human:: You've gotten rid of his evil!! ::throws his hands up celebrating::  
  
(Kagome) Got rid of his evil? ::looks at Inuyasha confused::  
  
(Inuyasha) He doesn't think I'm a hanyou anymore  
  
(Kagome) ::looks at her grandfather:: Inuyasha hasn't been evil for awhile just annoying  
  
::Inuyasha gives her a dirty look::  
  
(Grandpa) ::Shocked:: When did you make him human?  
  
(Kagome) I didn't make him human. It's the new moon.  
  
(Inuyasha) Every new moon I lose my demon side and become a full human for the night.  
  
::Grandpa goes raving throwing anti-demon seals at Inuyasha::  
  
(Grandpa) The demon has corrupted my granddaughter!!  
  
::he continues on like that until he runs out of seals then leaves the room grumbling::  
  
(Inuyasha) ::Looks at Kagome:: Told ya he'd go off throwing those seals at me again  
  
::Kagome can't help but to laugh::  
  
(Inuyasha) Hey! How would you like to have annoying seals thrown at you all the time!! ::throws some at her::  
  
(Kagome) ::fake scream:: Ahhh they're working on me ahhhh I'm burning!!  
  
::Kagome and Inuyasha both start laughing again forgetting about arguing earlier::  
  
~*~  
  
Sango POV  
  
Flying through the air on Kirara's back. They had already gone to one village and found out nothing. So they are traveling towards another one hoping to find news of the last shard. The two land just outside the village and enter on foot. Sango stops a villager.  
  
(Sango) Have you hear of any un-naturally powerful demons nearby?  
  
(Villager) There was only one that we've had to deal with recently was one that called himself Sesshomaru.  
  
(Sango) Thank-you ::villager walks away::  
  
(Sango) 'Sesshomaru? He couldn't have the last shard....I doubt it at least'  
  
::After talking to a few more villagers she only find out that Sesshomaru had gotten angry and destroyed some cabins the week before::  
  
(Sango) I give up Kirara. Let's head back  
  
::Kirara transforms and they fly back towards Kaede's village::  
  
~*~  
  
Miroku and Shippo POV  
  
Miroku awakes up and notices that Sango's gone and walks out of the hut. Shippo is still practicing. His fox fire attack has gotten stronger.  
  
(Miroku) Where's Sango?  
  
::Shippo stops and looks at the lecherous priest::  
  
(Shippo) She left.  
  
(Miroku) She left! Where! ::glares at Shippo::  
  
(Shippo) Said she'd be back by day break. Went looking for rumors about the last shard.  
  
(Miroku) Why didn't she tell me!? I would have gone with her!  
  
(Shippo) Probably didn't want to see you asking other women to bear your child.  
  
(Miroku) But...  
  
(Shippo) You've done it before. Must have figured you'd do it again.  
  
(Miroku) But I've changed!!  
  
::Shippo rolls his eyes and sniffs the air::  
  
(Shippo) Stop complaining she's on her way back. She's about an hour away.  
  
::Grumbles then goes into the hut to sleep::  
  
(Shippo) 'Nite lecher boy! ::laughs::  
  
::Miroku stands outside the hut alone complaining to himself::  
  
~*~  
  
Back In Kagome's time...  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting in her room still. Kagome's family was downstairs getting ready for dinner.  
  
(Kagome) Inuyasha?  
  
(Inuyasha) What?  
  
(Kagome) Since you're a hanyou and I'm human won't you...live longer then me?  
  
(Inuyasha) ::Looks at her:: Yeah I guess....  
  
(Kagome) ::eyes start to water:: Then maybe we shouldn't....  
  
(Inuyasha) Shouldn't get married....shouldn't become mates?  
  
::Kagome nods::  
  
(Inuyasha) But Kagome...  
  
(Kagome) I don't want to grow old and die and leave you behind.... ::starts crying::  
  
(Inuyasha) It's ok Kagome we'll figure something out  
  
::Inuyasha carefully wipes the tears off her face and holds her in his arms::  
  
(Inuyasha) Don't cry...  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome's mother walks towards Kagome's room, coming to tell them that dinner is almost ready and gets to the doorway. When she looks inside she sees Kagome is crying and Inuyasha is holding her  
  
(Mom) 'I wonder why Kagome is so upset.'  
  
::Mom doesn't go inside instead she walks away to leave them alone::  
  
(Mom) 'I'll ask Kagome later if she wants to talk about it'  
  
::Goes back downstairs::  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome stops crying a few minutes later and looked up at Inuyasha.  
  
(Inuyasha) Don't worry Kagome. When we get back we'll ask Kaede about it.  
  
(Kagome) You're willing to talk to Kaede about it? ::surprized::  
  
(Inuyasha) ::wipes her tears off her face:: I don't want you to cry or worry about me  
  
::Kagome give him a quick kiss::  
  
(Kagome) See I knew you couldn't always be a jerk!  
  
(Inuyasha) Hey!  
  
::Kagome laughs::  
  
(Kagome) ::stands pulling Inuyasha up with her:: Come on dinner should be done. My mom probably made ramen.  
  
(Inuyasha) Ramen!? ::grabs her hand and runs downstairs to dinner::  
  
~*~  
  
Back in the Feudal Era Near Kaede's hut.  
  
Miroku stands waiting for Sango to return, standing there grumbling. Thinking Sango doesn't think he's good in a fight, supporting that with the fact he doesn't have his Air Rip anymore.  
  
(Miroku) 'Sango probably hates me now that's why she just left' ::watching the sky looking for Kirara and Sango::  
  
::Grumble::  
  
(Sango) Almost there Kirara. Then you can rest for awhile.  
  
::Flying over Inuyasha Forest closing in on the village::  
  
(Sango) 'Why is Miroku outside? Is he waiting for me?'  
  
(Miroku) ::Looks up:: 'Sango!'  
  
::Kirara lands and Sango gets off her back. Kirara un-transforms::  
  
(Sango) Why are you outside Miroku? I thought you'd be asleep. It's late.  
  
::Kirara yawns and goes into the hut to sleep::  
  
(Miroku) You left without saying anything. What think I'm not good in a fight anymore?  
  
(Sango) I just wanted some time to myself for a little while. And you are good in a fight Miroku.  
  
::Sango takes his hand and walks into the hut::  
  
(Sango) Let's get some sleep.  
  
::Miroku smiles and gropes Sango's butt::  
  
(Sango) LECHER!! ::hits him. Miroku hits the ground hard::  
  
(Miroku) ::moans in pain:: owww  
  
::Snago kneels on the ground beside him::  
  
(Sango) Are you okay?  
  
::Miroku smiles and pulls her down on top of him. Sango starts laughing. Miroku gives her a quick kiss leaving her shocked. He slides her off of him to lay on the floor next to him::  
  
(Miroku) Let's get some sleep ::and closes his eyes::  
  
~*~  
  
The Next Morning in Kagome's Time....  
  
Inuyasha wakes up first and smiles seeing Kagome sleeping peacefully her head resting on his chest.  
  
(Inuyasha) 'She looks so beautiful like this' ::brushes her hair away from her face gently with his claws::  
  
::Kagome shifts in her sleep and her eyes flutter open as she wakes::  
  
(Kagome) Ummm ::not wanting to move::  
  
(Inuyasha) Morning sleeping beauty.  
  
(Kagome) ::smiles:: Morning Inuyasha ::moves closer to him not wanting to get up::  
  
(Inuyasha) Come on Kagome time to go back.....  
  
::Kagome grumbles::  
  
(Kagome) Okay...  
  
::Kagome gets up to get a shower and changes into jeans and a baby blue T- Shirt before returning to her room. Inuyasha is waiting for her sitting on her bed petting Buyo::  
  
(Kagome) 'A dog hanyou petting a cat!' ::starts laughing::  
  
(Inuyasha) What's so funny?  
  
(Kagome) A dog hanyou petting a cat!! ::laughs harder as Inuyasha rolls his eyes::  
  
(Inuyasha) ::grabs her already packed bag:: Let's go.  
  
::The two walk downstairs, stalled in the hallway for Kagome's grandfather to throw seals at them::  
  
(Kagome) BYE!  
  
::walks downstairs into the kitchen to give her mom a hug goodbye. Sota had already left for school::  
  
(Kagome) Bye mom  
  
(Mom) Come back soon so we can start planning your wedding! A nice summer wedding outside....  
  
(Kagome) ::walks to the door:: We'll talk later!  
  
::Inuyasha rolls his eyes as the walk towards the well house::  
  
(Inuyasha) Your mom is so annoying!  
  
(Kagome) ::giggles:: I know but once we're married you're going to be related to her!  
  
(Inuyasha) Feh!  
  
::He picks her up and jumps into the well returning to the Feudal Era. Then he jumps out. Kagome looks around breathing in the fresh air::  
  
(Kagome) I love it here but I'm still wondering.....who has the last shard?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There you go the newest chapter! YAY lol Stayed up late to finish it so ya'll better be happy!! I'll try to get the next chap up sooner but as usual 10 Reviews = Next Chapter The next chapter will be interesting....well the next couple coming up will be very interesting.....through ya'll for a loop!! HEHEHE I've been waiting to write the upcoming chaps since I began writing this!! R&R Please!! 'Member 10 Reviews = Next Chapter 


	22. Chapter 21 Last Shard

AN:: Dang ya'll!! I got tons of reviews for chapter 19 in a matter of hours...but ya slacked off with chapter 20 damn ya took forever to reach 10 reviews!! Hopefully this chapter will get ya review'n more....at least I broke 100 reviews!! YAY so this chapter is nice and long....I've been waiting to write this one since I started!! And by the way...I'm so tired of getting hardly any reviews, taking forever to get 10 I'll only be updating once a week now.  
  
Chapter 21 Last Shard  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome head back to the village. Inuyasha was still carrying Kagome. Kagome had given up on getting him to put her down.  
  
(Kagome) ::sigh:: It's boring getting carried all the time. I'm going to end up being lazy all the time.  
  
(Inuyasha) Fine ::he sets her down and gives her the bag:: Then you can carry that too. It'll get rid of your lazy ideas.  
  
::Kagome grumbles trying to carry her bag::  
  
(Inuyasha) Hey you wanted to walk ::evil smile::  
  
::Kagome glares at him so he takes her bag::  
  
(Inuyasha) There you can walk. But so you're not so slow I'll carry it.  
  
(Kagome) ::Rolls eyes:: Always have to be a sweet jerk  
  
::They enter the village. Shippo comes running and jumps on Kagome::  
  
(Shippo) You're Back!! YAY!  
  
::Kagome hugs him::  
  
(Kagome) Wasn't gone long Shippo. What you can't last a night without me? ::smiles::  
  
(Shippo) Miroku and Sango were acting weird!  
  
(Inuyasha) What do you mean?  
  
(Shippo) Sango went looking for rumors about the shard leaving me behind with Miroku. Miroku got ticked and depressed. Don't know when Sango got back though cuz I went to sleep to get away from Miroku.  
  
::Kagome laughs::  
  
(Inuyasha) Come on... ::pulls Kagome along into Kaede's hut::  
  
::Sango is leaning against a wall holding her boomerang in her lap. Miroku was no where to be seen::  
  
(Kagome) Hey Sango  
  
::Sango looks up at her::  
  
(Sango) You're back already? I thought you'd wait another day.  
  
(Inuyasha) Wanted to get back, we need to find that last shard. Kagome wanted me to wait another day and I did ::crosses his arms::  
  
::Kagome rolls her eyes::  
  
(Kagome) You just wanted to get away from my grandfather!  
  
(Sango) ::laughs:: The seals again?  
  
(Inuyasha) He was throwing them at me what I was human!!  
  
::Kagome starts laughing::  
  
(Inuyasha) So where's the lecher?  
  
(Sango) I don't know. He just said he'd be back soon.  
  
(Inuyasha) Shippo said you had gone looking for rumors...  
  
(Sango) ::nods:: Yeah. The only demon villagers mentioned was Sesshomaru.  
  
(Kagome) Sesshomaru?  
  
(Sango) They think he has it.  
  
(Inuyasha) ::cracks knuckles:: I'll kill him! Get rid of two things at once!  
  
(Kagome) Let's wait for Miroku to get back then we'll go hunting for Sesshomaru.  
  
(Sango) I hope he's okay. He was complaining before thinking I think he's bad in a fight but I don't......  
  
(Kagome) Relax Sango  
  
::Inuyasha shifts his weight from one leg to the other::  
  
(Inuyasha) I'll wait outside.... ::he leaves the hut::  
  
(Kagome) Even Inuyasha can tell you love Miroku.  
  
(Sango) KAGOME!  
  
(Kagome) So you do love him?!  
  
(Sango) Well....yeah...I do love him....  
  
::Kagome squeals and gives her friend a huge hug::  
  
(Kagome) You HAVE to tell him!  
  
~*~  
  
Miroku POV (about an hour earlier)  
  
Off in the forest not far from the village. Close enough so when Inuyasha and Kagome got back, Inuyasha would be able to find him easily.  
  
(Miroku) 'If Sango can get time to her self then I can and deserve time to myself to think' ::walks along and climbs a low tree and sits on a branch about 12 ft from the ground below:: 'What would Sango do if I asked her to bear my child? The curse is gone so she wouldn't have to worry about me dying on her like that. But...does she love me? Yeah I can tell she has feeling for me but does she love me? Do I even love her?' ::he sits there contemplating for 15 minutes:: 'What was that?' ::looks down through the leaves:: 'Is that....Sesshomaru?'  
  
(Sesshomaru) Jaken stop your complaining unless you wish to die.  
  
(Jaken) I am sorry Lord Sesshomaru ::bows::  
  
(Sesshomaru) I can smell that annoying human priest that travels with my hanyou brother. His scent is in this forest.  
  
(Jaken) It's all over the forest Lord Sesshomaru.  
  
::Miroku stops himself from fearing Sesshomaru because then his scent would change and then he would be found::  
  
(Sesshomaru) I hate the stench humans leave behind.  
  
::Rin skips into the clearing holding flowers::  
  
(Rin) For you Sesshymaru! ::hands him the flowers::  
  
(Jaken) Why would the Lord of the Western Lands want flowers?  
  
::Sesshomaru takes the flowers from Rin::  
  
(Sesshomaru) Do NOT call me Sesshymaru!  
  
(Rin) Why Sesshy-sama?  
  
(Sesshomaru) Don't call me that!  
  
(Rin) Why?  
  
::Sesshomaru groans not wanting to argue with the girl::  
  
(Sesshomaru) Fine  
  
(Jaken) Why take this from a human, Lord Sesshomaru? You have the last shard with that power...  
  
(Sesshomaru) Quiet!  
  
::Miroku slides in the tree shocked at what he just heard::  
  
(Miroku) 'He has the last shard'  
  
::Sesshomaru pays no notice to the shuffling leaves::  
  
(Sesshomaru) Come we will get the Tetsusiaga from the weakling later.  
  
::Sesshomaru leads Jaken and Rin in the direction opposite of the village::  
  
(Miroku) 'He still wants the Tetsusiaga? And he has the last shard!'  
  
::Miroku stays in the tree waiting for another 20 minutes to make sure they were gone::  
  
~*~  
  
Back with the other members of the Shard Crew...(Time back to what it was)  
  
Inuyasha stands outside the hut watching for Miroku. Shippo is floating near him as the bubble of Shippo.  
  
(Inuyasha) Where is that damn lecher! We're so post to go get the last shard!  
  
::Kagome and Sango walk out of the hut::  
  
(Kagome) Stop complaining Inuyasha. Haven't you learned any patience?  
  
(Inuyasha) Feh! ::crosses arms across chest::  
  
(Kagome) Guess not.  
  
::Sango and Shippo both laugh. The Bubble of Shippo bumps into Inuyasha's head::  
  
(Inuyasha) Back off kitsune! ::punches the bubble away::  
  
(Kagome) ::rushes to the now untransformed Shippo:: Are you alright Shippo?  
  
(Shippo) He's mean! ::hides in Kagome's arms::  
  
(Kagome) It's okay Shippo. Inuyasha is just a jerk ::smiles at Inuyasha::  
  
(Inuyasha) Bitch ::glares at her::  
  
(Kagome) Yeah, but you love me anyway!  
  
::Inuyasha just stares at her::  
  
(Inuyasha) 'Did she just admit to being a Bitch?' ::laughs::  
  
(Kagome) See I'm right! ::sets Shippo down::  
  
(Shippo) HEY!  
  
(Sango) ::rolls eyes:: Ya'll are pathetic!  
  
::Miroku comes running towards them out of breath. He stops in front of them::  
  
(Sango) What's wrong Miroku?  
  
(Miroku) ::breathing hard:: Sesshomaru....last shard....wants Tetsusiaga....Rin called him...Sesshy....and he let her!! ::catches breath leaning down on his knees::  
  
(Kagome) He has the last shard?  
  
(Inuyasha) He's letting Rin call him Sesshy?!  
  
::starts laughing hysterically soon joined by the rest::  
  
(Inuyasha) I'm gonna call him Sesshy for now on!  
  
::Kagome nods laughing::  
  
(Sango) ::finally stops laughing:: How'd you find out Miroku-chan?  
  
(Miroku) I over heard them in Inuyasha Forest. Sesshy could smell my scent but he wrote it off cuz he said he could smell a bunch of human scents.  
  
(Kagome) He does have the shard?  
  
(Miroku) Yeah, He's going to use it to try to get the Tetsusiaga.  
  
(Inuyasha) So all we have to do is fight Sesshy again? ::laughs::  
  
(Sango) Just now he has a jewel shard. He'll be faster. You've had trouble fighting him before...  
  
(Inuyasha) Shut up! I can handle it!  
  
(Kagome) 'Then we'd have the entire Shikkon no Tama... Then maybe....somehow....'  
  
(Sango) Kagome?  
  
::Kagome's eyes come back to focus, Sango's voice had pulled her out of her thoughts::  
  
(Kagome) What? ::blinking her eyes::  
  
(Sango) You okay?  
  
::Inuyasha looks at Kagome worry in his eyes::  
  
(Kagome) I'm fine was just thinking. So what are we going to do about Sesshy?  
  
::They all start laughing again::  
  
(Inuyasha) Sesshy! Priceless!! ::laughing hard::  
  
(Kagome) SO how are we going to get the shard from him?  
  
::Silence::  
  
(Inuyasha) Fight him  
  
~*~  
  
Later that Day...  
  
The group is sitting inside of one of the villages extra huts. Shippo is dozing leaning start a sleeping Kirara. The rest of the crew is sitting closer to the fire, in a circle talking.  
  
(Sango) So if he wants the Tetsusiaga why is he taking so long?  
  
(Miroku) Normally he would have attacked by now. He has a shard so he's waiting? Last time he couldn't wait to fight Inuyasha for it.  
  
(Kagome) But last time he didn't have Rin  
  
(Inuyasha) Sesshy has a weakness! He actually loves a human!  
  
(Kagome) What's wrong with a demon loving a human?!  
  
::Inuyasha looks at her sitting beside him and gulps::  
  
(Inuyasha) There's nothing wrong with it.  
  
(Kagome) ::giggles:: What you actually think I'm mad cuz of that!  
  
(Inuyasha) ::glares:: For the past 2 days that's how you've been acting taking anything and getting mad at me for it!  
  
(Kagome) I have not!  
  
(Miroku) Ah love!  
  
(Kagome and Inuyasha) SHUT UP MIROKU!  
  
::Kagome hits Miroku upside the head and Sango starts laughing::  
  
(Inuyasha) Good hit!  
  
(Kagome) Thanks  
  
(Miroku) Hey!  
  
::Sango rolls her eyes::  
  
(Sango) Can we get back to the issue at hand?  
  
(Miroku) Fine with me  
  
(Inuyasha) Feh!  
  
(Kagome) Keh!  
  
::Inuyasha puts an arm around Kagome's waist and pulls her closer to him. Then stands pulling her up with him::  
  
(Inuyasha) To get the shard we have to find him.  
  
::walks out of the hut with Kagome, they were soon followed by the rest of the crew (including Shippo and Kirara)::  
  
(Kagome) To get to Sesshy easier we should get Rin  
  
(Sango) Get Rin?  
  
(Kagome) Not hurt her! It would just get Sesshy off balance, him worrying about her. Making the fight easier for Inuyasha.  
  
(Inuyasha) But to get to her we'd have to get through Sesshy, so it'd be a waste.  
  
(Kagome) Oh well, so I didn't think it through.  
  
::the shard crew enters Inuyasha Forest and head deep into it::  
  
(Miroku) Now all we have to do is find him.  
  
(Inuyasha) Quiet! ::unsheathes the Tetsusiaga::  
  
(Sango) What?  
  
::Sesshomaru steps out of the trees with Jaken::  
  
(Sesshomaru) Seems I have found you before you were able to fine me ::the usual no emotion::  
  
(Inuyasha) ::steps in front of Kagome:: Get ready to die Sesshy!  
  
(Sesshomaru) ::shows emotion of shock for a brief second:: What did you call me?  
  
(Inuyasha) Sesshy, isn't that what Rin calls you? It's your new nickname.  
  
(Sesshomaru) Prepare to die weakling!  
  
(Jaken) You all will die! My lord has the last shard!  
  
::The shard crew shows no surprise to that statement::  
  
(Inuyasha) Already knew that  
  
::Inuyasha runs at Sesshy ready to cut him in half. Sesshy dodges using his speed. Miroku and Sango stand ready to help at any chance. Kagome had begun throwing large rocks at Jaken's head::  
  
(Kagome) ::throwing rocks:: Stupid little toad!!  
  
(Jaken) Stupid Human! ::goes to hit Kagome with his staff::  
  
::Kagome easily dodges and pulls out her bow and shoots Jaken in the head with an arrow::  
  
(Kagome) DIE!! ::the arrow glows::  
  
::Jaken gasps and falls dead::  
  
(Kagome) Well that was easy  
  
::Sango and Miroku look at her shocked::  
  
(Kagome) What? ::watches Inuyasha and Sesshy fight::  
  
(Inuyasha) Die Bastard! ::goes to cut Sesshy with his claws::  
  
(Sesshy) Wimp! ::dodges::  
  
::Inuyasha and Sesshy run at each other each trying to slice the other using their claws. Sesshomaru hits Inuyasha with his green poison whip. Inuyasha flies back into a tree. Sesshy goes to use his poison claws::  
  
(Sesshy) Prepare to die hanyou brother!  
  
::Inuyasha swipes at Sesshy with the Tetsusiaga cutting his brother across the chest. Inuyasha uses that moment to get in the center of the clearing so he wouldn't be trapped again. Sesshomaru turns and puts a hand on the wound, blood covering his fingers::  
  
(Inuyasha) The first of many! IRON REVERSE SOUL STEALER!  
  
::Inuyasha runs at Sesshy. Sesshomaru avoids the attack some of his hair getting cut by Inuyasha's strike. Rin wanders into the clearing looking for her Sesshy-chan::  
  
(Rin) Sesshy! ::Almost gets hit by Inuyasha's latest attack. Kagome grabs her::  
  
(Sesshomaru) ::turns towards Kagome:: Let her go.  
  
(Kagome) Why? I'm not hurting her. ::glare::  
  
(Sesshy) Then die  
  
::He pulls Rin from Kagome and slashes Kagome with his claws. Kagome collapses to her knees bleeding::  
  
(Kagome) 'Oh my God...'  
  
(Sango) Kagome!! ::rushes to her fallen friend::  
  
(Rin) ::sees Kagome:: What did you do to Kagome, Sesshy-chan?  
  
::Sesshomaru pushes Rin out of the clearing::  
  
(Sesshomaru) Go back to where I left you before Rin. Now.  
  
::Rin runs off and Inuyasha slashes Sesshomaru at the neck. Sesshy doesn't have enough time to react and end up with a gash on the back of his neck::  
  
(Sesshomaru) BASTARD!  
  
(Inuyasha) Oh such language coming from a Demon Lord.  
  
::Sesshy cuts Inuyasha with his poison claws::  
  
(Inuyasha) AHHHH! ::Steps back and supports himself with the Tetsusiaga. Then he sees Kagome's unconscious bleeding body::  
  
(Inuyasha) What did you do to my Kagome!?  
  
::Sesshomaru's eyes show slight shock before fading. Inuyasha goes at Sesshomaru with new strength and speed::  
  
(Sango) Kagome....Kagome wake up! ::Crying::  
  
::Miroku is kneeling beside Kagome trying to stop the bleeding with a cloth::  
  
(Miroku) ::hands Sango the cloth:: Take care of Kagome. I'll try to help Inuyasha.  
  
(Shippo) Wake up Kagome!  
  
::Shippo uses his fox fire as a shield around himself, Sango and Kagome::  
  
(Inuyasha) You're going to pay!  
  
::Slashes at Sesshomaru cutting him again. When getting ready for another stab at Sesshomaru, Inuyasha was flung back. Sesshy had used his whip to force him back. Sesshomaru slashes his claws into Inuyasha's stomach. Inuyasha stumbles to his knees::  
  
(Inuyasha) ::screams in pain:: Ahhhh!!  
  
(Kagome) ::Faintly:: Inuyasha....  
  
(Inuyasha) ::hears her:: KAGOME!!  
  
::Inuyasha stands and quickly slashes Sesshomaru. The shard flies from his body and Miroku catches it::  
  
(Sesshy) ::struggling to stand and move:: You win...for now  
  
::Sesshomaru is covered and surrounded by a blinding light. The light caused the humans of the shard crew to pass out. Inuyasha covered his eyes from the light. The light fades minutes later::  
  
(Inuyasha) Kagome....  
  
::Inuyasha stumbles over to Kagome. Shippo's fox fire shield collapses as the kitsune passes out from the effort. Inuyasha takes the Shikkon no Tama off from around Kagome's neck and adds the last shard, which he had taken from Miroku's hand. Then he holds the jewel in his left hand and uses his right hand, which is covered in his and Kagome's blood by now, to check Kagome's pulse::  
  
(Inuyasha) No, Kagome...you can't...  
  
::Kagome's pulse is fading::  
  
(Inuyasha) ::holding Kagome's right hand in his:: You can't die on me!! ::her pulse gets fainter:: 'She's gonna die...she's lost too much blood' ::He looks at the jewel in his left hand:: 'If I could wish....' I wish Kagome could live...so we could be together....forever  
  
::Inuyasha's strength runs out and he collapses on top of Kagome::  
  
(Kagome) ::faintly:: Inuyasha.... ::faints pulse weakens::  
  
::The jewel rises into the air about them. A bright silvery pink light flashes covering everything in its light. The jewel zooms down towards their bodies......::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cliff Hanger!!! Maybe this will get me the reviews I so rightfully deserve. Is Kagome gonna die? Is Inuyasha going to be able to live? What happened to Sesshomaru? What's up with the rest of the shard crew? Is this the end? Yeah this is the end if I don't get a decent amount of reviews! Remember I'm only updating once a week now....... and I still want at least 10 reviews for each chapter. So if a week goes by and I still haven't gotten 10 reviews...no update. Remember to R&R!!! -Lor 


	23. Chapter 22 How in Hell!

AN: I said I would update once a week and I am. Thanks for all the great reviews!! This chapter is one I've been waiting to write since I began this fic. I'm starting to work on writing a new fic. It's going to be titled Flame and will be a sub fic off of this one! I'll let ya'll know what chapter is branches off of once Flame gets online.  
  
Chapter 22 How in Hell?!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Shikkon no Tama zooms down towards Kagome and Inuyasha's bodies. The jewel passes straight through Inuyasha causing him to call out in pain, and brought him back to consciousness soon enough to see the jewel enter Kagome's body.  
  
(Inuyasha) KAGOME!  
  
::Kagome doesn't respond. Once the jewel entered her body she raised high into the air bathed in the pinkish silver light. The light goes blinding. Inuyasha covers his eyes. Minutes later Kagome's body floats back to the ground, landing next to Inuyasha. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw a bloody, worried Inuyasha. Then she turned and saw her other friends lying unconscious nearby::  
  
(Kagome) What happened? ::starts to sit up and sways:: You're bleeding...  
  
(Inuyasha) ::puts a hand over the hole the jewel had made when it passed through his body:: Forget it ::supports Kagome by her shoulders::  
  
(Kagome) What happened? ::tries to stand::  
  
(Inuyasha) Don't try to stand, you were almost dead...I thought you were dead....  
  
(Kagome) Dead... ::her strength gives out and she collapses::  
  
::Inuyasha kneels back next to her holding her hand. Miroku comes back to consciousness and sees them::  
  
(Miroku) Is she.... ::notices all the blood around Inuyasha and Kagome::  
  
(Inuyasha) ::looks over at Miroku, his eyes glazing over:: No but... ::he collapses from blood loss. His and Kagome's blood mixing::  
  
~*~  
  
The next day...  
  
Kagome lays asleep on a futon in one of the village's empty huts. Inuyasha lays beside her on another futon. Sango is watching over them when Kaede enters the hut.  
  
(Kaede) Has either of them awoken yet?  
  
(Sango) ::turns and looks at the old woman:: No, but Inuyasha has moved.  
  
(Kaede) ::sits down near Sango:: Inuyasha isn't the one I am worried about. Inuyasha's hanyou blood will heal him. He should awaken soon.  
  
(Sango) But what about Kagome? ::worried::  
  
(Kaede) She has lost a lot of blood, yet her heart is still beating strong...Do you know what happened to her? How she was injured?  
  
(Sango) We were fighting Sesshomaru then he attacked her to get her shards, I think. It starts to get hazy. I ended up unconscious from a bright light, at one point I believe all of us were knocked out.  
  
(Kaede) But you, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara are fine except for a few scratches and being tired.  
  
(Sango) Miroku has seen Inuyasha awake last. But all he remembers is seeing a lot of blood and a strange light.  
  
(Kaede) Strange light?  
  
::Sango nods. Inuyasha murmurs something before waking and sitting up quickly::  
  
(Inuyasha) Where's Kagome!?  
  
(Sango) She's right beside you. ::gestures to Kagome::  
  
::Inuyasha turns to his left and sees Kagome's pale body::  
  
(Kaede) I think we should leave them Sango...  
  
::Kaede and Sango rise and leave the hut::  
  
(Inuyasha) Kagome.... ::gently brushes her face:: I'm sorry...I'm sorry... ::stands and runs from the hut::  
  
~*~  
  
Sango and Miroku POV  
  
Sango had gone into Kaede's hut to see Miroku eating some of the stew Kaede had made earlier. Shippo and Kirara were no where to be seen.  
  
(Sango) Miroku? ::walks in and sits down near the fire::  
  
(Miroku) Want some stew? ::holds a bowl out to her and she accepts it::  
  
(Sango) Thanks Miroku ::starts eating:: Where are Shippo and Kirara?  
  
(Miroku) Watching to see if Sesshomaru returns ::he replies casually::  
  
(Sango) I hope he doesn't ::looks out the window to see a red blur run pass:: Oh, Inuyasha's up.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha POV  
  
Runs past Kaede's hut and smells Sango and Miroku's scents inside.  
  
(Inuyasha) 'At least both of them are ok'  
  
::Get to the Sacred Tree and jumps onto one of the high branches::  
  
'It's my fault that Kagome is hurt....I should have protected her' ::digs his claws into the tree::  
  
'I thought the jewel would have saved her! All it did was wake her so she could pass out again!...If she stays around me she'll just continue to get hurt!' ::looks off towards the hut Kagome was laying in::  
  
'If she lives through this.....'  
  
::looks up at the moon high in the midnight blue sky::  
  
~*~  
  
The next evening...  
  
Inuyasha had gone back to check on Kagome when no one was around her. As night began to fall he was returning to Kagome's side from the tree. He enters the hut and looks around, Sango was no where to be seen.  
  
(Inuyasha) ::Kisses Kagome's forehead:: I'm sorry...Please just live...  
  
::leaves the hut as the sun sets and heads back to the tree::  
  
(Inuyasha) 'She's been unconscious for almost 2 days....'  
  
::jumps back onto his branch in the Sacred Tree::  
  
'I hope Sesshy is suffering'  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshomaru POV  
  
Lays hurt in a clearing about 25 miles from where the battle had taken place.  
  
(Sesshomaru) 'That damn Hanyou! I hope his bitch dies. He took my shard! And that bitch killed my servant and threatened Rin'  
  
::Looks into the sky filled with the reds and oranges of the setting sun::  
  
'What the hell is that?' ::Stands wearily::  
  
::Something flies down and lands near him::  
  
(Kagura) Sesshomaru-chan!  
  
(Sesshomaru) What are you doing here?  
  
(Kagura) I'm here to help you get better!  
  
::Has Sesshomaru sit back down so she could tend to his wounds::  
  
(Sesshomaru) Leave me alone or I will kill you!  
  
(Kagura) ::shakes her head:: Life is a Cookie. ::goes back to cleaning his wounds::  
  
(Sesshomaru) Urg! Go away stupid woman!  
  
::Kagura laughs and continues tending to his bleeding wounds::  
  
(Sesshomaru) 'What does "Life is a Cookie" mean anyway?'  
  
~*~  
  
A few hours later...  
  
The quarter moon had risen into the sky and something in Kagome's hut had begun to move....  
  
(Kagome) Oww ::moans in pain while she sits up::  
  
'Why does my head hurt so much?' ::as she looks around the hut:: 'How did I get here? It smells sorta like Kaede's hut...So I'm at the village?...But Inuyasha had said...wait it SMELLS like Kaede's hut?'  
  
::Sees her pack in the corner of the hut and pulls out her mirror and looks into it::  
  
(Kagome) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! ::lets out an EXTREMLY loud scream::  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha POV  
  
(Inuyasha) KAGOME! ::jumps out of the tree and races towards Kagome::  
  
~*~  
  
Sango and Miroku POV  
  
Sango and Miroku exchange a glance then grab their weapons and run for Kagome's hut. But someone was already here but where was Kagome......that that couldn't be....  
  
~*~  
  
Just before Sango and Miroku had entered the hut...  
  
Inuyasha rushes into the hut and sees a hanyou.  
  
(Inuyasha) Where is Kagome?! ::ready to unsheathe the Tetsusiaga. The hanyou turns and looks at him::  
  
(Hanyou) I am Kagome! ::starts crying::  
  
(Inuyasha) ::lets go of the Tetsusiaga:: Kagome?  
  
(Kagome) What happened to me!?  
  
::Sango and Miroku enter the hut weapons at the ready::  
  
(Sango) Where's Kagome?! ::looks around, eyes searching for her friend::  
  
(Inuyasha) Shut up! It is Kagome ::goes and pull Kagome to him hugging her. Kagome still crying clings to him::  
  
(Miroku) How in Hell?! ::peering at Kagome::  
  
(Kagome) ::crying:: Too loud....everything's too loud....  
  
::Inuyasha picks up the crying Kagome holding her in his arms::  
  
(Inuyasha) We'll be back later ::takes off running into the forest::  
  
(Sango) ::looks at Miroku:: How'd Kagome become a hanyou?  
  
(Miroku) ::shrugs:: No clue but...have ya seen the Shikkon no Tama?  
  
::Silence::  
  
(Sango) No.... ::they both look in the direction Inuyasha had run::  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha carried Kagome to the Sacred Tree and jumped up carefully, so Kagome wouldn't fall. Then he settled down sitting on a branch. Kagome resting against him silently crying.  
  
(Inuyasha) It's okay...It'll be okay... ::gently rubbing her back::  
  
(Kagome) It hurts so much....  
  
(Inuyasha) What hurts? ::pull her off of him to look at her:: Wow... ::eyes go wide::  
  
::Kagome's hair had grown at least 6 inches longer, 2 large chunks had become white and framed her face. Her once brown eyes had become an icy hazel. Two black dog ears had appeared on top of her head, looking exactly like his except for the color. Kagome's skin had seemed to become slightly paler. Inuyasha touched one of her hands and felt her claws::  
  
(Kagome) What? I look like a freak don't I? ::tears dripping down her face silently::  
  
::Inuyasha noticed her sharp, white fangs when she spoke::  
  
(Inuyasha) You don't look like a freak... ::gently brushes his hand on her face wiping away her tears::  
  
::Kagome's ears twitch and she winces as animals make noise in the forest::  
  
(Inuyasha) The noise is really loud isn't it?  
  
::Inuyasha carefully pushes Kagome's ears down against her skull with his finger tips::  
  
(Inuyasha) Better?  
  
(Kagome) Yeah. It feels so weird...but a good weird.... ::looks up at him:: How did this happen to me?  
  
(Inuyasha) ::looks guilty:: I thought you were going to die so....I....I used the Shikkon no Tama.  
  
(Kagome) ::quietly:: What? ::shocked::  
  
(Inuyasha) The jewel glowed all weird and re-entered your body, after going through mine....then we both passed out. I think some of my blood might have gotten into you....  
  
(Kagome) Got into me? So then with the Shikkon no Tama and your blood....I lived and became hanyou?  
  
::looks up into Inuyasha's eyes::  
  
~*~  
  
Sango and Miroku POV  
  
Inside Kagome's hut sitting down and leaning against one of the walls. Shippo is running around outside with Kirara. Sango turns and looks at Miroku then quickly looks away when he sees her looking at him.  
  
(Miroku) Why were you looking at me Sango-chan?  
  
(Sango) ::Thinks fast:: Umm no reason really...I was...was... just wondering what happened to the Shikkon no Tama. You don't think Sesshy got it do you?  
  
(Miroku) ::passes on asking why she was really looking at him:: I know he didn't because I got his shard when Inuyasha cut him that last time. Then Inuyasha took it...I think.  
  
(Sango) But Kagome didn't have the jewel when we brought her back. Neither did Inuyasha.  
  
(Miroku) Then only Inuyasha would know.  
  
(Sango) Unless he told Kagome. But still...how did she become hanyou?  
  
(Miroku) ::shrugs:: No clue.  
  
~*~  
  
Back with Inuyasha and Kagome....  
  
Inuyasha is looking at Kagome, amazed at how beautiful she looks as a hanyou, and how much she looks like him.  
  
(Inuyasha) 'This is weird...she looks a lot like me....damn she's beautiful...'  
  
(Kagome) Why are you staring at me?  
  
::Inuyasha blushes::  
  
(Kagome) Tell me ::ears twitch::  
  
(Inuyasha) What ya going to try to make me? ::smirks::  
  
(Kagome) moshikashitara ::evil smile:: (AN: moshikashitara means maybe)  
  
::Kagome pushes Inuyasha. He starts to fall out of the tree, then he grabs Kagome's arm to drag her down with him::  
  
(Kagome) Ahhh!!  
  
::Inuyasha hits the ground with a thump. Seconds later Kagome lands beside him. Inuyasha starts to laugh::  
  
(Kagome) Hey...it didn't hurt as much as I was expecting... ::stands up and leans against the trunk of the tree::  
  
(Inuyasha) That's because you're a hanyou now ::stands up::  
  
(Kagome) So I'm not useless anymore? ::ears twitching::  
  
(Inuyasha) You were never useless  
  
(Kagome) All I could do was find the shards ::does the whoohoo finger twirl::  
  
(Inuyasha) You've helped fight  
  
(Kagome) And every time I got hurt. ::crosses arms across chest::  
  
(Inuyasha) Because you always ended up in the way! You would never let me protect you!  
  
(Kagome) Now you're agreeing with me!  
  
(Inuyasha) Feh!  
  
(Kagome) Why do you always want to argue?  
  
(Inuyasha) You started it! ::glare::  
  
(Kagome) Keh  
  
::silence::  
  
(Kagome) Inuyasha..... ::Inuyasha looks at her:: Since I'm hanyou...won't I live as long as you?  
  
~*~  
  
Sango and Miroku POV  
  
They are standing outside watching, thinking Inuyasha and Kagome would return soon. The two of them kept sneaking glances at each other. Miroku catches Sango look at him.  
  
(Miroku) What Sango?  
  
(Sango) Miroku....I....I...::looks at the ground blushing:: I love you  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
HEHE double cliff hanger!! I'm in such a good mood I decided to put this chapter up early! Plus I've been inspired to write. I've been listening to Every Heart while I typed this up!! I'm like addicted to listening to Every Heart and Fukai Mori now! lol Remember to R&R!! 


	24. Chapter 23 Hanyou

IMPORTANT!-I changed the ending to this chapter! I decided it was really rushed and was annoying me so this chapter has a new ending and is longer with a little more detail. The ending is similar to the original one but you should re-read it!  
  
AN:: I started writing this fic early. Damn unwanted inspiration!!! ::looks around and sees people confused:: I get really inspired when I listen to Inuyasha music. Especially when I listen to Every Heart, which is my favorite one right now so causes unwanted inspiration problems. So that's why I started writing this fic so bear with me my sanity is currently questionable due to all the Inuyasha music I've been listening to.  
  
Ok in my lil update thing on Wednesday I said this would be online Thursday night. Well I had a lil insanity crisis from not understanding what someone said and it seemed like a flirting/come on thing and I sorta have a thing for the guy it's was driving me insane. So here it is! I even made it a little longer then I was planning to make it up to ya'll.  
  
I'll be updating once a week for now on. Un, I have been getting plenty of reviews but I just don't have as much time to write. I'll try to update more then once a week when I get the chance.  
  
ok new symbol here!  
  
~flashback~  
  
Chapter 23 Hanyou  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The moonlight glistens on Inuyasha's white hair, and the chunks of white in Kagome's. They stand there under the Sacred Tree looking at each other. Inuyasha just looks at her rethinking what she asked.  
  
~(Kagome) Since I'm hanyou...won't I live as long as you?~  
  
(Kagome) You don't have to ignore me Inuyasha. ::crosses her arms across her chest leaning against the tree::  
  
(Inuyasha) ::off in thought:: 'Would she live as long as me now? With the Shikkon no Tama and my blood.....we should probably be almost the same age now...'  
  
(Kagome) Earth to Inuyasha! ::waves a hand in front of his face::  
  
::Inuyasha blinks and looks at her::  
  
(Kagome) What are you finally doing to answer me?  
  
(Inuyasha) I don't know exactly. Kaede would probably be able to figure it out.  
  
::Kagome looks at him confused. Her new hanyou ears twitching at every sound::  
  
(Inuyasha) With the Shikkon no Tama and my blood mixing with yours....  
  
(Kagome) We should both be about the same age right?  
  
::Inuyasha nods and Kagome breaks into a huge smile::  
  
(Kagome) Then we will be together forever....  
  
::Inuyasha takes her into his arms and holds her close::  
  
(Kagome) Aishiteru Inuyasha ::holds him close resting her head on his chest::  
  
(Inuyasha) Aishiteru Kagome ::rests his head on top of hers::  
  
::A gentle wind blows past the two blowing their hair in the wind. The two hanyous locked away from time in a moment of pure happiness and peace, for now at least::  
  
~*~  
  
Miroku stares at Sango in shock. Sango's face blushed with a light pink. Miroku re-thinks in his head what Sango had said to him, her words echo in his head.  
  
~(Sango) I love you~  
  
(Miroku) 'She loves me....me, the lecherous houshi?...a woman actually loves me?  
  
::A few minutes pass and Sango looks at Miroku. His face still in shock, so Sango gives him a small smile. There is silence except for the crackling fire, and the crickets outside. Finally Miroku finds his voice::  
  
(Miroku) What did you say? ::in disbelief::  
  
::Sango lightly punches him in the arm, pulling him back from his shock::  
  
(Sango) You know what I said  
  
::Miroku's face breaks into a huge smile::  
  
(Miroku) You love me....You really love me?!  
  
::Sango nods smiling. Then her smile wavers::  
  
(Sango) Miroku do you...  
  
::Miroku looks at her face, then takes her right hand in his hands::  
  
(Miroku) I love you too Sango. 'By Gods it feels good to be able to tell her'  
  
::Sango's face breaks into a huge smile. Miroku leans forwards and kisses her gently then pulls away smiling::  
  
(Sango) ::smiling:: You better! ::they both break into huge smiles::  
  
::Shippo and Kirara watch the two human from the doorway. Kirara steps back intending to leave them alone, Shippo however isn't the most intelligent kitsune, when it comes to leaving people alone. Shippo bounces into the hut as Kirara walks outside::  
  
(Shippo) What ya do'n!? ::smiling innocently::  
  
::Sango and Miroku turn and glare at the kitsune::  
  
(Shippo) What did I do?  
  
(Miroku) You got some bad timing Kit.  
  
::Sango reaches for her boomerang, as Miroku reaches for his staff::  
  
(Shippo) umm what are you doing?.... ::eyeing them scared::  
  
::Sango and Miroku exchange a look then advance on the kitsune::  
  
(Shippo) ::screams:: KAGOME!  
  
~*~  
  
Over back with Kagome and Inuyasha  
  
They were still standing under the Sacred Tree content in each others arms. Kagome's ears twitched when she heard a scream. Kagome steps back away from Inuyasha.  
  
(Kagome) I think I heard Shippo yell for me.  
  
(Inuyasha) ::grumbles:: Damn kit.  
  
(Kagome) So you heard him?  
  
(Inuyasha) Un.  
  
::Kagome turns to walk back to the village::  
  
(Kagome) Then let's go see why he screamed.  
  
(Inuyasha) Your a hanyou now, so why are you gonna walk?  
  
::Kagome turns and looks at him::  
  
(Kagome) Huh?  
  
::Inuyasha rolls his eyes::  
  
(Inuyasha) You can run like I can now. But you'll probably be slower ::laughs::  
  
(Kagome) oh, so you think I'll be slow? Race you back.  
  
(Inuyasha) Fine but I'll be stuck waiting for you.  
  
::The two of them get ready to run::  
  
(Kagome) Go!  
  
::They both take off running towards Kaede's hut. To the villagers and anyone that might be watching, they were blurs. Closing in on the hut, Inuyasha was ahead of Kagome. When the two hanyous got there, they arrived at the same time::  
  
(Kagome) ::stopping just outside the hut Inuyasha stopping near hear:: See I told you, I wouldn't be slow!  
  
(Inuyasha) Feh! I let you win. ::crosses his arms::  
  
(Kagome) ::laughs:: You just let yourself believe that.  
  
::Inuyasha growls and tackles her to the ground. Pinning her down to the ground holding her arms down above her head and sitting on her stomach, Inuyasha looked down at her face smirking::  
  
~*~  
  
Back with our favorite demon exterminator, lecherous houshi, and annoying kitsune...  
  
Shippo was backed into a corner. Sango and Miroku were both glaring daggers at Shippo, holding their weapons ready to attack. Out of the corner of her eye, Sango notices two blurs run to the hut and so she relaxes her boomerang.  
  
(Sango) Inuyasha and Kagome are back.  
  
::Miroku relaxes his staff and Shippo lets out a sigh of relief::  
  
(Miroku) I hope Kagome-sama is alright.  
  
::Sango and Miroku exit the hut followed by a cautious Shippo::  
  
(Miroku) Way to go Inuyasha!  
  
::They see Inuyasha sitting on top of Kagome pinning her down. Inuyasha and Kagome turn to see them. Then they realize what position they're in and blush a deep red. Inuyasha gets off Kagome and offers her a hand to help her stand::  
  
(Inuyasha) Shut up Lecher! We weren't doing anything! ::growls at Miroku::  
  
(Miroku) Oh really? ::winks::  
  
::Sango hits Miroku in the back of the head with her boomerang as she turns to Kagome::  
  
(Sango) Are you alright Kagome-chan?  
  
::Kagome nods taking Inuyasha's hand and standing::  
  
(Kagome) Yeah I think I'm okay now.  
  
(Sango) ::Looks at her friend suspiciously:: Are you sure?  
  
(Kagome) I'm positive ::ears twitch::  
  
::Inuyasha puts a protective arm around Kagome's waist::  
  
(Kagome) I'm worried about Shippo-chan though. I hear him yell.  
  
::Sango and Miroku sweat drop as Shippo jumps into Kagome's arms::  
  
(Shippo) They tired to hurt me! ::shakes::  
  
(Kagome) Its okay Shippo ::rubs his back to sooth him:: What did he do?  
  
::Sango blushes and Miroku looks at a tree::  
  
(Inuyasha) ::smirks:: What's ya do?  
  
(Miroku) He interrupted us ::with no hint of embarrassment::  
  
::Kagome looks between Sango and Miroku with a look of slight shock. Inuyasha just smirked::  
  
(Sango) We didn't really do anything! ::Shippo walked in when....  
  
(Kagome) When what? ::smirks matching Inuyasha's::  
  
::Sango nods to inside the hut and Kagome give Inuyasha a peck on the cheek and follow Sango inside::  
  
(Inuyasha) So what did you do lecher houshi?  
  
~*~  
  
Inside the hut with Sango, Kagome and Shippo...  
  
Kagome sits down near the fire, Sango sits across from her::  
  
(Kagome) Why don't you go find Kirara Shippo? ::sets Shippo down::  
  
(Shippo) ::grumbles:: Okay... ::walks out of the hut grumbling::  
  
::Kagome turns and looks at Sango::  
  
(Kagome) So what happened?  
  
::Sango blushes::  
  
(Kagome) You can tell me. Miroku's telling Inuyasha.  
  
::Sango looks at Kagome shocked::  
  
(Sango) How do you know?  
  
::Kagome's ears twitch::  
  
(Kagome) Hanyou hearing. It's not that strong though, but I can still hear them outside. So do you want me to try to over hear them or do you want to tell me? ::Smiles showing her canine like teeth::  
  
(Sango) I told him  
  
(Kagome) ::smiles:: You told him!? What'd he say!  
  
(Sango) He said he loves me too.  
  
::Kagome lets out a happy squeal and gives Sango a huge hug::  
  
~*~  
  
Outside with Inuyasha and Miroku...  
  
(Inuyasha) ::goes off laughing:: You did that!  
  
(Miroku) What's so funny about it? ::leans on his staff::  
  
(Inuyasha) You...::laughing between words:: said....you...love...her! You...you...the lecherous houshi! ::lets out a burst of laughter::  
  
::Miroku glares at the hanyou::  
  
(Miroku) It isn't that funny. I didn't laugh like that when I found out you told Kagome.  
  
::Inuyasha stops laughing::  
  
(Inuyasha) Feh. ::Then winces and his ears twitch:: Well Sango just told Kagome.  
  
~*~ Back Inside with Kagome and Sango...  
  
Kagome had finally let her friend out of the hug. Sango rubs her arms which are soar from Kagome's tight hug.  
  
(Kagome) Oops...Sorry 'bout that. ::looks surprised::  
  
(Sango) It's okay ::rubs the feeling back into her arms Kagome notices red marks on Sango's arms::  
  
(Kagome) I didn't know I could do that..... ::trails off::  
  
::Inuyasha peeks into the hut::  
  
(Inuyasha) What's wrong Kagome?  
  
::Kagome and Sango turn and look at him confused::  
  
(Kagome) How did you...  
  
(Inuyasha) Your scent changed  
  
::Inuyasha enters the hut and sits down beside her. Then he pulls Kagome into his lap putting his arms around her waist. Soon Miroku wandered in and sat near Sango::  
  
(Miroku) What's wrong Kagome-chan? Inuyasha told me your scent had changed ::sets his staff down against a wall::  
  
(Kagome) Uh...nothing...::lieing::  
  
::Inuyasha rolls his eyes::  
  
(Inuyasha) Liar  
  
(Kagome) I'm not lieing.  
  
(Inuyasha) Something's bugging you or you're afraid of something  
  
::Kagome pulls away out of his lap and stands::  
  
(Kagome) I said nothing is wrong with me.  
  
::Inuyasha stands and grabs her arm as she began to turn away::  
  
(Inuyasha) Liar  
  
::Kagome pries his hand off her arm::  
  
(Kagome) Osuwari  
  
::As Inuyasha hits the ground, Kagome ran out of the hut heading for Inuyasha forest. Miroku and Sango sweat drop::  
  
(Sango) I don't know what's bothering her. Right before Inuyasha came in she was acting weird when she realized how much strength she has now.  
  
(Miroku) Maybe that's it.  
  
::Inuyasha finally gets feeling back in his legs and jumps up and runs out after Kagome::  
  
(Sango) Maybe it finally has sunk it...  
  
(Miroku) What?  
  
(Sango) That she's really a hanyou, not a human anymore...her life is changed forever....  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome ran from the hut. Using her new found speed to reach the forest without the villagers knowing what that blur was.  
  
(Kagome) 'I can't talk about it....at least not now...'  
  
::looks down at her hands as she slows in the forest. She walks over to a river and sits down alongside it and gazes down into the water to see her reflection::  
  
'I do look a little like Inuyasha...my ears look a lot like his only they're black...I even have chunks of white in my hair...and my eyes changed....'  
  
::looking down at her image::  
  
'I'll never be able to live back in my time! I'd be a freak there!....I'm stuck here!'  
  
::tears begin to slowly trickle down her cheeks::  
  
'What is my family going to think!?' ::Sob:: 'I don't even know what I could do to them...look what I did to Sango!'  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha runs through the village trying to catch Kagome's scent. As soon as he found it he took off running into the forest.  
  
(Inuyasha) 'Why is she so...ticked off?! She hasn't used the O word for weeks! Now all I did was ask her a question and she used it and took off!' ::grumbles::  
  
::Inuyasha follows Kagome's scent through the forest, until he gets hit with the scent of her tears, he stops quickly.::  
  
'What's wrong with her? One minute she's pissed off, the next she's crying?'  
  
::he quietly walks over to Kagome. Kagome didn't seem to sense him but her black ears twitched, and the smell of salt water (tears) got stronger::  
  
(Inuyasha) What's wrong Kagome?  
  
::He sits down beside her and places a hand on her shoulder. Kagome turns and looks at him, wet tears streaming down her face::  
  
(Kagome) oh Inuyasha! ::she sobs and crumbles against him crying into his shirt:: (AN: Thanks tai-spinark for pointing out my typo! My brain just registers stuff when I read even when it's the wrong word! lol)  
  
(Inuyasha) ::soothingly rubs her back:: What's wrong? ::he asked again quietly::  
  
::Kagome pulls back from Inuyasha and looks at him::  
  
(Inuyasha) Are you hurt? ::Kagome shakes her head:: Did that damn lecher do something? ::Kagome shakes her head:: Did I do something? ::Kagome shakes her head no again and Inuyasha lets out a sigh of relief, knowing he wasn't causing Kagome's tears::  
  
(Inuyasha) Then what's wrong? You're not hurt, nobody did anything to harm so! So why the fuck are you crying!?  
  
(Kagome) I hurt Sango ::goes into sobs for a few minutes::  
  
(Inuyasha) What do you mean you hurt Sango?  
  
::Inuyasha gently brushes her hair back from her face::  
  
(Kagome) All I did was give her a hug and I ended up almost crushing her! ::tears running down her face:: I didn't even try too! ::pauses then sobs against Inuyasha again::  
  
(Inuyasha) ::puts his arms around the sobbing hanyou:: Sango's fine. You just need to get used to having this extra strength.... ::Kagome continues to cry:: There's something else isn't there ::pulls Kagome off of him and looks at her face and in a mocking chick voice:: What do you hate me now? ::Kagome laughs::  
  
(Kagome) No I'm not mad at you. I just finally realized something...how am I going to live in my time?! ::wipes the tears from her face as fresh ones build up in her eyes::  
  
(Inuyasha) I've been in your time and there weren't any problems.  
  
(Kagome) That's because no know really know who you were...  
  
::Inuyasha gives her a hug holding her in his arms::  
  
(Inuyasha) We'll ask Kaede if she knows of any spells that could help  
  
(Kagome) But what'll my family think of me?  
  
::they were both silent for a minute::  
  
(Inuyasha) Don't worry about it. They like me as a hanyou right? So they shouldn't have a problem with you. Though....your grandfather will probably throw those annoying non-working anti-demon scrolls at you.  
  
::They both laugh::  
  
(Inuyasha) So...when are you going to tell your family?  
  
(Kagome) Soon probably I need to get back to my time for school.  
  
(Inuyasha) Then lets go see what Kaede can do to hide those ears of yours ::smiles and flicks her right ear::  
  
(Kagome) Oww! Hey don't do that!! ::Inuyasha laughs flicks her other ear and takes off running towards the village, Kagome running close behind him::  
  
~*~  
  
Miroku and Sango sit on the steps outside Kaede's hut. Kaede is inside crushing some fresh herbs she had gathered earlier that evening. Shippo was snoring nearby next to a dozing Kirara.  
  
(Miroku) I wonder if Inuyasha has found her.  
  
(Sango) You know them, they're probably arguing right now.  
  
(Miroku) ::laughs:: You're probably right.  
  
::Just then two blurs ran into the village::  
  
(Kagome) ::screeching:: I'm going to get you for that Inuyasha!!  
  
::Inuyasha lets out a loud laugh and Kagome catches up to him and tackles him to the ground::  
  
(Kagome) I got you!! ::starts flicking his ears::  
  
(Inuyasha) ::glares at Kagome:: Get off! ::pushes Kagome off him::  
  
(Kagome) HEY! ::lands in a puddle of mud. Inuyasha laughs::  
  
::Neither of the hanyous noticed that Sango and Miroku were watching until...::  
  
(Sango) Are you okay Kagome?  
  
::Kagome and Inuyasha finally notice Sango and Miroku. Kagome quickly stands and tries to wipe the mud from her body::  
  
(Kagome) I'm alright Sango just extremely muddy right now ::glares at Inuyasha:: And I don't have any extra clothes. So I'll be stuck wearing some of Kik...  
  
::Inuyasha glares at Kagome and stomps into Kaede's hut::  
  
(Kagome) ::looks at Sango and Miroku:: Maybe I shouldn't have....  
  
::Inuyasha stomps back out of Kaede's hut holding something in his hands, he flings it at Kagome::  
  
(Inuyasha) You can wear this, can't deal with seeing you in HER old clothes.  
  
::Kagome looks at the clothes Inuyasha had flung at her. They were similar to his only they were black and looked more feminine::  
  
(Kagome) Where did you get these Inuyasha? ::looks over at him::  
  
(Inuyasha) Feh. I got them for you couple days ago just never gave um to you.  
  
(Kagome) Thanks Inuyasha ::give him a peck on the cheek grabs her bag and skips towards the hot springs, followed by Sango::  
  
::Miroku turns and looks at Inuyasha::  
  
(Miroku) You actually got her something? ::mock shock::  
  
(Inuyasha) ::glares at Miroku:: Yarou (AN: Yarou means bastard lol had to put that in somewhere....Yarou...I like that word! lol)  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome and Sango walked together side by side heading to the hot spring. Sango glances over at her friend as they walk.  
  
(Kagome) What Sango? I can tell you've been looking at me ::her ears twitching::  
  
(Sango) How could you tell...oh yeah...hanyou  
  
::Kagome flinches::  
  
(Kagome) You make is sound like a bad thing ::depressed voice::  
  
(Sango) I'm just used to my best friend having human senses....  
  
(Kagome) And human strength  
  
::They reach the spring::  
  
(Sango) Is that why you're upset? I'm fine.  
  
(Kagome) I know ::begins to undress then slides into the spring::  
  
(Sango) Then why did you use Inuyasha's spell? ::sets down the bathing supplies and soon joins Kagome in the spring::  
  
(Kagome) My life has completely changed since I became hanyou and...  
  
(Sango) You think it's Inuyasha's fault?  
  
::Kagome leans up against one of the smooth rocks::  
  
(Kagome) I don't blame him but it is kinda his fault. He was the one to make the wish on the Shikkon no Tama....  
  
(Sango) ::looks at her friend:: But if he hadn't you would have died.  
  
::Kagome ducks under the water and comes back up shaking her head::  
  
(Kagome) I like being a hanyou except...for getting water in my ears!  
  
::Sango laughs as Kagome tries to knock the water from her ears::  
  
(Kagome) ::shakes the water out:: I just don't know how my family is going to take it. My mom was never all the big on me being here most of the time. Thinking something was going to happen to me and look at me.....I'm not human anymore!  
  
~*~  
  
Almost an hour later, the sun is beginning to rise and Kagome and Sango are returning to the village. Kagome is wearing the outfit Inuyasha had given her. The pants weren't as baggy has his and the shirt was tighter, she wore a pair of black Vans sneakers with it not wanting to go barefoot. The two girls returned to Kaede's hut to see the guys waiting impatiently and were arguing about something...  
  
(I was asked to try to describe Kagome's outfit better. Ok...In your mind picture Kagome in Inuyasha's outfit....now make it black.....turn the shirt into a tighter so it clings more to Kagome's form....now take the pants make then slightly tighter...now picture her wearing that with a pair of black Vans...yeah I know they used to be Adidas but I just got a wick pair of black Vans...plus I decided the Vans would look better....e-mail if ur still confused....thank kawaii monkey hanyou for the better description I might have cut something out when I made the re-writes)  
  
(Miroku) Why not Inuyasha? You said...  
  
(Inuyasha) I'm not a damn lecher like you!! I'm not going to go and spy on.... ::turns and notices the girls standing there and gulps::  
  
::Sango walks over to Miroku and hits him over the head with her boomerang::  
  
(Sango) DAMN lecher!!  
  
::Kaede hears the noise and walks out of her hut and sees Kagome, Sango and Inuyasha. Then looks down on the ground and sees Miroku rubbing a bump on his head::  
  
(Kaede) What did Miroku-chan do this time? ::in amused voice::  
  
::Sango looks down and glares at Miroku::  
  
(Sango) He was being a lecher...AGAIN!  
  
::Kagome crosses her arms in a very Inuyasha like pose::  
  
(Kagome) At least Inuyasha stopped him from peeking.  
  
::Miroku stands up rubbing the new bump on his head::  
  
(Miroku) What was that for?  
  
(Sango) You were trying to talk Inuyasha into spying on us!  
  
::Kaede chuckles::  
  
(Kagome) Kaede, could Inuyasha and I speak with you about something?  
  
(Kaede) Of course child we can speak in my hut.  
  
::Kaede enters her hut, followed in behind by Kagome and Inuyasha::  
  
~*~  
  
Miroku and Sango watch as the others enter the hut. Miroku's face turning purple from holding in laughter, Sango looks over at him with an odd look on her face.  
  
(Sango) What are you thinking?  
  
(Miroku) ::lets out a burst of laughter:: Uhh....nothing...  
  
::He looks at Sango without any expression on his face, but the corners of his mouth were twitching::  
  
(Sango) LECHER! ::smacks Miroku upside the head:: Won't you ever learn? ::rolls eyes::  
  
~*~  
  
Kaede sits down on a mat on the floor and looks at Kagome.  
  
(Kaede) What is it that you wanted to speak with me about?  
  
(Inuyasha) Kagome's worried about being a hanyou in her time.  
  
(Kagome) Is there any way for me to pass as a human in my own time? A spell or something?  
  
::Kaede watches the two hanyous while thinking to herself::  
  
(Inuyasha) So is there baka?! ::glares at Kaede::  
  
::Kaede stands and walks over to a wooden chest in the corner::  
  
(Kaede) Yes I do believe there may be a way.... ::opens the chest and pulls something out::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A little cliffy! lol I made this a LOT longer then I was planning so be happy!! I already decided on the ending for this fic and I know a lot of ya'll won't be happy with it cuz it's going to be a HUGE cliff hanger. ::evil laugh:: Don't worry! There'll be a sequel. But you won't have to worry for awhile. There's going to be at LEAST 10 more chapters to this fic. Probably more then that. By the time this fic is done, there'll probably be something like 40 chapters total, not counting my lil authors note pages. Remember to R&R!! I love my reviews!! Lovely form of inspiration that they are! (sorry starting to get addicted to Rurouni Kenshin lol was attempting to talk like him lol) -Lor  
  
4/17/03- I just added the re-writes it took me forever cuz I've been working on an annoying speak for History. The next chapter might be up tomorrow. So far for this chapter I've only gotten 9 reviews...seems like ya'll have been slacking off compared to the other chapters..... -Lor 


	25. Chapter 24 Rosary

AN:: I started writing this while listening to Inuyasha and Kagome's wedding song...no they do not actually have a song...but for my fic I have finally decided on their wedding song and no this chapter is not their wedding that'll come up some where around chapter 30....well anyway umm don't send lawyers after me....I'm just a broke little writer who loves the wonderful licensed characters from the wonderful and great anime Inuyasha....yeah I know I'm odd...I'll get over it lol....so un R&R please!  
  
Ok I got reviews for my author's note thing and I decided I should respond to some of them.  
  
kawaii monkey hanyou  
  
"what was the Japanese stuff saying? well whatever. u should put a translation or something when u do get that fat though."  
  
Ok the Japanese stuff was song lyrics to the "wedding" song. So I can't really tell you without spoiling it. But when I get to that chapter I'll include the English lyrics.  
  
crazytomboy1  
  
"Hey, could you remove the author update at ch. 16? it makes it more confusing to see a ton of reviews like that all at once. It's a bit scary,  
  
If I do sat so myself. Tyvm for the spoiler on ch. 24. R&r my fics if you have the time, I know I'm just gotten started typing my written ones, so be patient."  
  
Oh sorry bout that! I can't really delete that chapter with out stuff getting off then it'd be one less chapter. Then when I put the next one up it will say you already reviewed that chapter. And sure I'll read your fics.  
  
Ancient Zoidian  
  
"So, Inuyasha and Kagome's wedding. Interesting, very interesting. Well please don't keep us hanging to long. See yarnrnAncient Zoidian"  
  
That chapter will end up being insanely long with all the detail. If I have to think of a time frame until it's up....ummm I think it'd be like up towards the end of May cuz I don't have as much time to write as I used to. But then I'm working on that chapter right now lol  
  
angelofdiamonds  
  
"I can't wait for the chapter to come out and a quick question.rnrnwill you tell us what the "wedding" song is in the next chapter? I'm not very good at finding out what song goes to what name (and such).rnrncan't wait.rnrnAOD .^_-."  
  
Nope I'm not tell'n ya! You have to wait until the wedding chapter!  
  
roxy-chick  
  
"gee, i didn't know kagome had a cousin named roru. tell me if dis spoiler is the last chapter, k?rnrnrn roxy-chick"  
  
She doesn't really have a cousin named Roru. I just kinda wanted to put myself in there somehow and Lor in Japanese is Roru. The spoiler is NOT the last chapter. The last chapter is like REALLY far off.  
  
Inu/kag freak  
  
"R U going to have Ruro/Sessy? That would be awsome!"  
  
In one word NO!! Read the previous response to get the reason why.  
  
Ok sorry bout those I just HAD to respond to them. I found the question about the Roru/Sesshy thing really frightening!! Since Roru is like me in there. ::shiver:: I don't really hate Sesshy-chan but ::shiver:: that's just creepy yo. I'll hint to something else about Sesshy in this chapter though if I remember. Here's the chap!  
  
Ok people you better like this chapter and I better get a decent amount of reviews cuz I'm in pain typing this up. I MAJORLY sprained my wrist and it hurts to type. So I better get a good amount of reviews for hurting myself to get this to ya'll!  
  
Chapter 24 Rosary  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha exchange a glance. Inuyasha still has an evil smirk on this face. Kagome looks at Kaede and gulps.  
  
(Kagome)What is that rosary so post to do?  
  
::Kaede stands and goes over to Kagome and hands her the rosary::  
  
(Kaede) Ye wanted a way to appear human, child. I could enchant the rosary to make you appear human when you wear it, with the correct words.  
  
::Kagome lets out a sigh of relief::  
  
(Kagome) So it wouldn't have a subduing spell like Inuyasha's?  
  
::Inuyasha's evil smirk fades::  
  
(Kaede) It could also be enchanted to have a subduing spell if ye wanted.  
  
::Kagome waves her hands in front of her to emphasize her answer::  
  
(Kagome) No..no....no...I don't need one!  
  
::Inuyasha glares at her and flicks his rosary with a claw::  
  
(Inuyasha) Like I really need this thing?!  
  
::Kagome nods::  
  
(Kagome) Un, for if you go full youkai on us.  
  
(Inuyasha) ::evil smirk:: You could too now  
  
(Kagome) WHAT!? ::eyes wide:: So you want me to have a subduing spell! ::glares at Inuyasha::  
  
(Inuyasha) Why not?! ::uses her words against her:: "for if you go full youkai on us."  
  
::Kaede backs out of the room to leave them alone to argue::  
  
(Kaede) 'With those two as hanyous fighting....who knows what may happen'  
  
~*~  
  
Sango and Miroku were standing outside the hut. Sango was glaring at Miroku.  
  
(Sango) Can you ever think of anything that isn't perverted?  
  
(Miroku) Un. ::Smirks::  
  
::Sango rolls her eyes, as yelling could be heard from inside the hut::  
  
(Kagome) I don't need a damn subduing spell!!  
  
::a crash could be heard::  
  
(Inuyasha) Oi! Watch where you throw stuff!!  
  
::Sango and Miroku exchange an amused look::  
  
(Miroku) Sounds like Inuyasha has found his match  
  
::They hear another crash and yell::  
  
(Sango) I think in more ways then one  
  
::A clay pot comes flying out a window and smashes against a tree 20 ft away::  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome stands glaring at Inuyasha whom she had backed into a corner. In her hand Kagome was holding yet another clay pot.  
  
(Kagome) I don't need a damn fucking subduing spell!!  
  
(Inuyasha) ::rolls eyes:: You could go youkai just as easily as I could  
  
::Kagome throws the pot and it misses Inuyasha's head by mere inches::  
  
~*~  
  
Sango looks at the remains of the once ornate clay pot.  
  
(Sango) I don't think Kaede will be real happy about Kagome and Inuyasha destroying all her pots ::lets out a short laugh::  
  
(Miroku) But why was Kagome-sama yelling about a subduing spell?  
  
::the sound of smashing clay comes from the hut::  
  
(Sango) Want to ask her?  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome stood there glaring at each other. Kagome still holding the rosary in her hand. Sango pops her head into the hut.  
  
(Sango) What was that about a subduing spell?  
  
::Kagome's eyes flashed red for a second. She turns and throws a pot not realizing it was Sango. The pot hits the wall next to the door and shatters::  
  
(Kagome) ::turns towards the door and sees Sango her eyes go wide:: Oh my God...Sango are you okay?! ::rushes over to her::  
  
(Sango) Un, I'm fine hit the wall not me ::shaky laugh::  
  
(Inuyasha) Good thing you have bad aim Kagome.  
  
::Kagome spins and glares at Inuyasha. Kaede slips back into the room holding a rosary. Kagome's ears twitch::  
  
(Kagome) What Kaede?  
  
::Kaede nods to Sango to leave the hut::  
  
(Kaede) Does ye still want the enchantment to appear human?  
  
::Kagome turns and looks at Kaede::  
  
(Kagome) Un.  
  
(Kaede) 'If this is her temper now, she could become full youkai as easily as Inuyasha. She acts more like him, as if some of his blood had gotten mixed with hers. For safety she does need a subduing spell...even though I hate to do it. At least I can help her with her request. I must do it soon, Kagome-sama's youkai blood seems to be taking a hold over her'  
  
::Inuyasha eyes Kaede suspicious::  
  
(Kaede) I would need that rosary child.  
  
::Kagome sighs and hands it to Kaede. Kaede nods to Inuyasha as she begins to chant a spell. The rosary begins to glow::  
  
(Inuyasha) 'Is she...so...I was right' (AN: Alert the presses! Inuyasha was right for once!)  
  
::Inuyasha crosses his arms looking smug::  
  
(Kagome) 'Why does this seem so familiar?'  
  
::As Kaede chants the rosary glows and break apart and floats to begin to re-connect around Kagome's neck::  
  
(Kaede) 'I hope ye does not get mad about this...'  
  
::The rosary glows around Kagome's neck. Kaede nods to Inuyasha, who smirks and utters a single word::  
  
(Inuyasha) Umou (AN: Umou means down)  
  
::Kagome goes crashing to the ground with a screech::  
  
(Kagome) What the Fuck!?  
  
::Inuyasha starts laughing::  
  
(Kaede) It was for ye protection and the protection of those around you. Inuyasha was actually right for once.  
  
(Inuyasha) What do you mean "for once"!? ::glares::  
  
(Kaede) ::ignores Inuyasha:: Ye could become full youkai now that ye is a hanyou. And with the temper ye showed today....  
  
::Kagome is finally able to stand. She stands arms crossed glaring at Kaede::  
  
(Kaede) Ye acts like ye has gotten some of Inuyasha's blood mixed with yours.  
  
::Kagome and Inuyasha exchange a worried glance. Then Kagome glares at him::  
  
(Kagome) Don't you dare use it unless you absolutely have to. And why in the hell did you have to choose a word as demeaning as "down"!?  
  
(Inuyasha) ::smiles:: Revenge. If I'm stuck with "sit" then you can deal with down.  
  
::Kagome goes crashing to the ground. Inuyasha starts howling with laughter::  
  
~*~  
  
Sango leaves the hut and stands at the door peering in. Miroku giver her an odd look.  
  
(Miroku) What are you doing?  
  
(Sango) ::quietly:: Spying  
  
(Miroku) Why?  
  
::Sango motions to Miroku to come next to her. Miroku walked to her side and looked inside the hut::  
  
(Miroku) What is Kaede-sama doing?  
  
::The rosary was forming around Kagome's neck glowing::  
  
(Sango) It's some kind of enchantment I think.  
  
(Miroku) I don't recognize it, but I think part of it may be a ... ::Inuyasha says something and Kagome goes crashing to the ground:: subduing spell  
  
(Sango) But...it doesn't make sense why would Kaede do that?  
  
::They both look into the hut to see what was going on::  
  
(Kaede) Ye acts like ye has gotten some of Inuyasha's blood mixed with yours.  
  
::Kagome and Inuyasha seemed to be worried about that comment then began arguing. Kagome ends up hitting the ground again. Inuyasha begins to howl with laughter::  
  
(Sango) Uh oh...  
  
::Shippo comes bouncing over and looks into the hut::  
  
(Shippo) What's wrong with Kagome? ::sees Kagome trying to get up:: KAGOME! ::Runs into the hut and onto Kagome::  
  
::Sango and Miroku enter slowly::  
  
(Inuyasha) Get off her brat! ::picks Shippo up by the tail::  
  
(Shippo) Oi! Get off me! KAGOME!!  
  
::Kagome stands and glares at Inuyasha::  
  
(Kagome) Osuwari! ::Inuyasha goes crashing to the ground and Shippo pull out of his grasp::  
  
::Inuyasha glares at her from the ground::  
  
(Inuyasha) Umou  
  
::Kagome goes crashing down landing beside Inuyasha::  
  
(Kagome) Bastard ::glares at him::  
  
(Inuyasha) Bitch ::starts trying to stand::  
  
(Kagome) So what if I am?! You're the one that did this to me! ::tries to get up::  
  
::They are both finally able to stand. Inuyasha looks at her shocked::  
  
(Inuyasha) What!? It's my fault you have that subduing spell!? The hag's the one that did it!  
  
(Kagome) But it's your fault that I'm a hanyou!! If I wasn't I wouldn't need the damn subduing spell to control the youkai blood!  
  
::Inuyasha just looks at her. Kagome instantly begins to regret what she had said::  
  
(Kagome) Inuyasha......  
  
(Inuyasha) Un, your right. It is my fault. Maybe I shouldn't have saved your life then you wouldn't have a subduing spell. Instead you'd be dead ::leaves the hut and heads for the Sacred Tree::  
  
::Kagome just watches after him. Sango and Miroku exchange a worried look::  
  
(Sango) Uh, Kagome? ::steps towards her friend::  
  
(Kagome) Leave me alone ::runs into one of the bedrooms::  
  
(Shippo) Kagome!! ::runs after her to get the door slammed in his face::  
  
(Miroku) ::leans on his staff:: Won't this be a fun.  
  
::Sango glares at him::  
  
(Shippo) KAGOME!!  
  
::Kaede sweat drops::  
  
~*~  
  
Hours later.....  
  
Bright sunlight was drifting into the hut, Kaede had given up waiting for Kagome to leave the bedroom and had left to tend to a sick villager. Sango and Miroku were arguing over who was going to make lunch. Shippo was leaning against Kagome's door dozing. Inuyasha was still gone.  
  
(Sango) I cooked breakfast. You can at least make lunch.  
  
(Miroku) Why should I cook? You always complain about my stew.  
  
(Sango) No I don't  
  
(Miroku) Yes you do.  
  
(Sango) Oh shut up  
  
(Miroku) HA I win you make lunch. ::crosses his arms::  
  
(Sango) I never said that! And don't you start saying it's woman's work to cook.  
  
(Miroku) Hey I don't have to say it. You just did  
  
(Sango) Urg! ::glares at Miroku::  
  
::Shippo rolls his eyes as the houshi and exterminator continue to argue::  
  
~*~  
  
Off in another part of Feudal Japan 50 miles away.......  
  
(Kagura) Oh Sesshy! Lunch is ready!  
  
::Sesshomaru looks over at her with a look of disgust::  
  
(Sesshomaru) Sesshomaru told you not to call me that!  
  
(Kagura) Why can't I? ::puts stew into a bowl::  
  
::Sesshomaru glares at her::  
  
(Sesshomaru) Why don't you go away already!?!?! Sesshomaru does not want or need you here!  
  
::Kagura rolls her eyes and hands him the bowl along with a fork::  
  
(Kagura) Don't be silly! By tomorrow we can go find that human child that you're so fond of...what's her name.... ::tries to remember::  
  
(Sesshomaru) Sesshomaru is not fond of her and her name is Rin.  
  
::Kagura taps him on the arm::  
  
(Kagura) Oh that's it! ::smiles::  
  
(Sesshomaru) Sesshomaru should kill you.  
  
(Kagura) ::looks at him and laughs:: You'd never do that to me. ::walks to get herself food::  
  
::Sesshomaru just glares at her and begins to eat::  
  
~*~  
  
A half hour later.... (AN: just trying to get time to pass quickly lol)  
  
Sango and Miroku had given up arguing and had left the hut. Shippo had fallen asleep against Kagome's door when he heard something break inside the room.  
  
(Shippo) ::wakes up:: Kagome!? ::knocks on the door::  
  
::Shippo waits for a response but doesn't get one. After waiting a few minutes he tries to open the door, figuring it'd still be locked::  
  
(Shippo) Huh? Kagome-chan? ::The door opened easily and Kagome was no where in site::  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome POV  
  
15 minutes earlier.....  
  
Kagome was sitting on the futon, leaning against the wall, just looking across the room out the window. She had been in this position for the past 2 hours. A breeze entered the room blowing her hair into her face. A clawed hand moved the hair back behind her ear.  
  
(Kagome) 'Why did I say that to him!?'  
  
~flashback~  
  
(Inuyasha) What!? It's my fault you have that subduing spell!? The hag's the one that did it!  
  
(Kagome) But it's your fault that I'm a hanyou!! If I wasn't I wouldn't need the damn subduing spell to control the youkai blood!  
  
::Inuyasha just looks at her::  
  
(Kagome) Inuyasha......  
  
(Inuyasha) Un, your right. It is my fault. Maybe I shouldn't have saved your life then you wouldn't have a subduing spell. Instead you'd be dead ::leaves the hut. Kagome just watches his retreating back::  
  
~end flashback~  
  
'Un, what I said was the truth but I didn't mean for it to come out that way.'  
  
::Stand and walks to look out the window, which was facing Inuyasha Forest::  
  
'It's really not that bad being a hanyou' ::looks down at her clawed hands:: 'I should go talk to him. It's been hours.....'  
  
::Kagome begins to walk to the door and accidentally knocks over a clay pot and breaks it::  
  
(Kagome) Shit. ::looks at the door::  
  
(Shippo) ::from other side of the door:: Kagome?  
  
::Kagome looks over at the window and jumps out of it landing softly on the grass. After glancing quickly for anyone watching, she heads for Inuyasha Forest::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry it took so long! I had to type it up in parts since it hurts to type. At least I think my wrist is a little better now. I had started typing this on Thursday and had to stop after the first few pages. At least I could finish it tonight. But then I did stop a lot to read this one fan fic I found. And the swelling has gone down a little bit in my fingers. With any luck I'll still be able to update next week. I hated going so long without updating ::glares down at right wrist:: It's your fault!! lol Word of warning:: Be careful when you play volleyball it's not all fun and games. People get hurt. People like me!! And those damn gym teachers that wander off so you can never find them when you get hurt so you have to wait over an hour to get ice!! So anyway, I'd love a TON of reviews. I did this through pain so it is a little shorter and possibly a little odder but I like how it turned out. And at least this time it isn't much of an evil cliffy. So un...Remember to R&R!! Oh I have one last word of warning:: I suggest you don't try doing this- A Yu Yu Hakusho rpg, listening to music from Kenshin, reading 2 different AU Inuyasha fan fics, and writing your own non-AU Inuyasha fan fic. Cuz it gets REALLY CONFUSING! Cuz that's what I did while finishing this chapter. lol -Lor 


	26. Chapter 25 Forgiving and Arguing

AN: I had trouble getting myself to type this chapter up! My wrist is a lot better now. It doesn't hurt as much and I can type for awhile without it hurting. The reason I had trouble typing this up was....I finally got Inuyasha A Feudal Fairy Tale Playstation game!! Omg it soo totally rocks!! I suggest you run to your nearest Game Stop and get it for $19.99 just like I did!! You might want to re-read chapter 1 since I re-wrote it. No it didn't change what happens afterward it just has more detail and it's more amusing now. I was kind of disappointed at the number of reviews I got for chapter 24 I did that through pain and I only got 12. Remember to R&R! If I don't get at least 15 I'm not putting up the next chapter until the 17 instead of putting it up the 10th. So enjoy and R&R!  
  
Chapter 25 Forgiving and Arguing  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome went to the forests edge trying to catch Inuyasha's scent.  
  
(Kagome) 'Where is he?'::walks along the forest edge unable to find Inuyasha's scent::  
  
'Was he that mad at me?'  
  
::her ears twitch and she begins to unconsciously walk towards the Sacred Tree::  
  
'That baka you can never find him when he disappears!'  
  
::ears twitching she stops::  
  
'What was that?'  
  
::there is a ruffling of leaves and the crunching of twigs to her left::  
  
Who's there!? ::gets into an attack position flexing her claws::  
  
'This is just great, I left my bow and arrows in Kaede's hut, and I'm a hanyou who doesn't know how to fight or defend herself!'  
  
::the leaves rustle again as she steps towards the sound::  
  
'It's not Inuyasha....I know his scent....it's some kind of demon....'  
  
Show yourself!  
  
::Steps closer to the sound::  
  
'Just great...get yourself into a fight....'  
  
::A wolf youkai emerges from a tree::  
  
Who are you? ::looks at the wolf youkai confused, her body tense ready to fight::  
  
(Youkai) I mean you no harm. I was sent by my tribe leader, Kouga. My name is Chieki.  
  
(Kagome) Kouga-kun sent you?  
  
(Chieki) Un. He said he had discovered the scent of a human known as Kagome was gone. He wished to know why.  
  
(Kagome) Why didn't he just come himself? ::crosses her arms standing in a very Inuyasha like pose::  
  
(Chieki) Some lesser youkai have entered our tribe's lands and he needed to get rid of them before searching for the human Kagome. So he sent me to find out what happened.  
  
::Kagome watches the demon trying to figure out if he posed her as any real threat::  
  
(Kagome) The human Kagome is... ::thinks of how to word her reply:: gone in a way ::ears twitch as she hears something coming. Chieki pays no notice to the noise::  
  
(Chieki) Gone in a way? ::looks at her slight look of confusion across his face::  
  
(Kagome) The old Kagome is gone. She is no longer fully human  
  
(Chieki) So she is part youkai now.  
  
(Kagome) An Inu hanyou to be exact.  
  
(Chieki) And where is she?  
  
::Kagome catches a glimpse of red in the trees::  
  
(Kagome) 'Inuyasha...he's staying down wind thinking I wouldn't notice him'  
  
::Looks at Chieki::  
  
(Kagome) I am Kagome.  
  
::Chieki gives her a look of disbelief and slight shock::  
  
(Chieki) You are Kagome? But how?  
  
(Kagome) My future mate saved my life, in which caused me to become hanyou.  
  
(Chieki) Kouga turned you into a lowly hanyou?  
  
::Kagome's eyes flash red as she glares at Chieki::  
  
(Kagome) You can tell Kouga this and get it through your own thick head.  
  
::glares::  
  
I WILL NEVER BE KOUGA'S MATE! NEVER!  
  
::Chieki gives Kagome an odd look::  
  
(Chieki) But Kouga had said...  
  
(Kagome) I'm NEVER going to be Kouga's mate. For years he's tried to kidnap me calling me "his woman" ::getting ticked off:: If that damn whinny wolf calls me his woman one more time I'll beat the crap out of him!  
  
::Chieki stands there in shock::  
  
(Chieki) 'Some....hanyou is refusing Kouga as her mate?'  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha POV - 20 minutes earlier  
  
Inuyasha is sitting in the Sacred Tree. He's been in the same spot for the past 4 hours. Just looking out into Inuyasha Forest. Eyes never really centering on anything.  
  
(Inuyasha) 'Damn ungrateful wench...I save her life and she complains about it! Why should I go apologize she's being the bitch'  
  
::scratches his claws against the tree::  
  
'Blaming me... she's the one who can't control her youkai blood...'  
  
'But she just became a hanyou her body hasn't adjusted to it yet and some of it is your blood'  
  
'Oh be quiet'  
  
'You know it's the truth. Kagome's emotions and actions are stronger and there is more anger, more so then as a human.'  
  
'Feh....why am I arguing with myself?'  
  
::grumbles and jumps down from his branch. He notices two scents in the air::  
  
'Wonderful! Kagome's trying to find me and there's a wolf youkai nearby!'  
  
::Inuyasha rushes after Kagome's scent and finds her talking to the wolf youkai::  
  
'What the fuck!?'  
  
::Inuyasha moves down wind hoping he wouldn't be discovered. He listens in on the conversation::  
  
(Kagome) My future mate saved my life, in which caused me to become hanyou  
  
(Wolf) Kouga turned you hanyou?  
  
::Inuyasha's eyes narrowed when he heard the world refer to Kouga has Kagome's future mate. He clenches his claws stopping himself from attacking, he wanted to find out how Kagome would react::  
  
(Kagome) I WILL NEVER BE KOUGA'S MATE! NEVER!  
  
::Inuyasha smiles at those words and began moving towards Kagome and the wolf::  
  
(wolf) You're refusing Kouga as your mate?  
  
(Kagome) Are all wolf youkai as dense as Kouga!  
  
::Inuyasha stands down wind from the two and steps behind a tree then jumps onto a branch::  
  
(Wolf) Kouga is not dense and neither am I.  
  
(Kagome) What Chieki, are you like his brother or something?!  
  
(Chieki) I am Kouga's cousin ::crosses arms::  
  
(Inuyasha) 'This should be interesting, Kagome's already ticked off and this wolf is Kouga's cousin.....hehe' ::looks down at Kagome and Chieki::  
  
(Kagome) So what are you going to do? Try to kidnap me and take me to Kouga?  
  
::Chieki glares at her::  
  
(Chieki) Why not? It'd make Kouga happy and get me a higher place in the tribe.  
  
::Kagome's eyes go wide::  
  
(Kagome) 'This guy is serious?!'  
  
::Chieki runs forward to grab Kagome::  
  
(Inuyasha) What the fuck do you think your doing!?  
  
::Inuyasha jumps down out of the tree landing beside Kagome::  
  
(Chieki) Who are you? ::eyes narrow glaring::  
  
::Inuyasha puts an arm around Kagome's waist::  
  
(Kagome) He's my fiancé.  
  
::Chieki looks confused but continues to glare::  
  
(Inuyasha) Her future mate.  
  
(Chieki) Kouga will not be please. He will be back as will I, lowly hanyous.  
  
::Chieki runs off leaving a cloud of dirt behind. Kagome turns to Inuyasha::  
  
(Kagome) Does this mean your not mad at me anymore?  
  
(Inuyasha) Feh ::pulls her closer and kisses her::  
  
~*~  
  
Kaede emerges from a hut around 4 in the afternoon and heads back to hers. Sango and Miroku were out front on the porch. Sango's head resting on one of his shoulders. Shippo was no where to be seen.  
  
(Kaede) Don't ye look cozy? ::walking to her hut::  
  
(Sango) Huh? ::realizes she was resting against Miroku and pull away from him blushing::  
  
(Kaede) Have ye seen Kagome or Inuyasha?  
  
(Miroku) No but we heard Shippo yell for Kagome a little over an hours ago. She isn't in the room any longer.  
  
(Kaede) Kagome-sama left without asking how the rosary spell works.  
  
(Sango) It's not just a subduing spell is it?  
  
::Kaede shakes her head::  
  
(Kaede) Kagome-sama wanted a way to appear human in her time.  
  
(Miroku) So that's what the enchantment was for! I had never seen it before.  
  
(Kaede) It is a rare spell. Few know about it and even fewer have been asked to do it.  
  
::Shippo exits the hut and onto the porch::  
  
(Shippo) They're coming!!  
  
::Sango turns and looks at the kitsune::  
  
(Sango) They?  
  
(Shippo) Inuyasha and Kagome! Duh! ::rolls eyes::  
  
::two figures are seen walking close together, heading towards them::  
  
(Shippo) KAGOME! ::runs to her and jumps into her arms::  
  
(Kagome) Kora, Shippo. ::Smiles at the kit::  
  
(Inuyasha) Feh.  
  
::they reach Kaede's hut::  
  
(Sango) You and Inuyasha made up?  
  
(Kagome) Hei.  
  
(Kaede) Do ye want to know how to work the spell enchanted on the rosary?  
  
(Kagome) So it's not just a subduing spell?  
  
::Sango laughs::  
  
(Sango) I asked the same thing a few minutes ago.  
  
(Kaede) When ye wish to appear human ye utters youkai no Ningen. To appear hanyou utter Ningen no youkai.  
  
(Kagome) The rosary will be visible though right? ::twirling the rosary around a clawed finger::  
  
(Kaede) When ye appears human the rosary will not be visible. But ye scent will not change. It will still be hanyou when ye appears human or hanyou.  
  
(Kagome) I'll still have my hanyou abilities though right?  
  
::Kaede nods::  
  
(Inuyasha) Then I could still use the subduing spell without hurting you...:smirks:: much.  
  
::Kagome hits him on the left arm::  
  
(Kagome) I could use yours.  
  
(Inuyasha) So? We're even now. You use it on me and I'll use yours! HA!  
  
::Kagome glares at him::  
  
(Sango) What is this? They make up and start arguing again? Kagome's acting too much like Inuyasha! ::laughs::  
  
(Miroku) And they're arguing about the same thing as before.  
  
::They pause and look over at the arguing hanyous. Both were standing arms crossed glaring::  
  
(Miroku) It's odd how much Kagome-sama has been acting like Inuyasha.  
  
::Kagome glares at Inuyasha::  
  
(Kagome) Osuwari!  
  
::Inuyasha hits the ground hard leaving an Inuyasha print::  
  
(Inuyasha) Umuri  
  
::Kagome hits the ground hard beside him leaving a Kagome print::  
  
(Kagome) Keh  
  
::Kaede just shakes her head::  
  
(Sango) What Kaede?  
  
(Kaede) It doesn't seem to be possible.  
  
(Miroku) What to be possible?  
  
(Kaede) For Kagome to become hanyou, along with her being so much like Inuyasha. It seems as if they share a type of  
  
(Miroku) Blood bond. We still do not know what happened to the Shikkon no Tama.  
  
::Kagome and Inuyasha stop arguing and Kagome looks over at Sango and the others::  
  
(Kagome) We didn't tell you yet? ::ears twitch::  
  
(Kaede) Ye knows how it happened to ye?  
  
(Kagome) Inuyasha had.... ::starts to explain and Inuyasha stops her::  
  
(Inuyasha) We'll explain it inside just in case that baka wolf is still around ::walks into the hut::  
  
(Sango) Baka wolf? Kouga?  
  
(Kagome) No, his cousin Chieki. I'll explain it inside.  
  
::they enter the hut and sit down. Inuyasha pulls Kagome into his lap::  
  
(Kagome) Well....  
  
~*~  
  
An hour and a lot of explaining later...  
  
The group sat there in silence. Kagome in Inuyasha's lap his arms around her. Miroku sat there with a stunned look on his face. Sango to his right just kept looking from Kagome to Inuyasha. Kaede just sat in front of the fire. Shippo was dozing in the corner with Kirara.  
  
(Sango) That's how it happened?  
  
(Miroku) Wow.  
  
(Sango) But wait.... ::has a look of thought on her face::  
  
(Kagome) What?  
  
(Sango) ::smiles:: I remember you telling me that Inuyasha had said he had no need for the Shikkon no Tama.  
  
(Inuyasha) So? Then it was that I wouldn't become full youkai  
  
(Kagome) There is one thing.... ::looks at Kaede::  
  
(Kaede) What is it child?  
  
(Kagome) Would that mean the Shikkon no Tama is in my body again?  
  
(Kaede) The jewel has seemed to be gone but I believe it's power is now harnessed inside ye now.  
  
(Inuyasha) So youkai might still come after her?  
  
(Kagome) I'm a hanyou now and a miko in training. I can take care of myself.  
  
(Inuyasha) Feh. You don't know how to fight.  
  
(Kagome) Yet. ::laughs and Inuyasha tightens his arms around her::  
  
(Miroku) Awww now isn't that cute!  
  
(Inuyasha) Shut up lecher boy  
  
(Kagome) Since we finished completing the Shikkon no Tama, defeated Naraku and used the jewel then...I could go back to my time  
  
(Sango) WHAT?! ::Shippo wakes up:: You're leaving?! ::eyes wide::  
  
::Shippo runs to Kagome::  
  
(Shippo) You can't leave! ::starts to cry::  
  
(Kagome) ::tries to comfort Shippo:: I wouldn't be gone that long. I only have about two months left of school.  
  
(Inuyasha) So you want to leave for two months ::hint of anger in his voice::  
  
(Kagome) What are you getting mad about?!  
  
::they both stand glaring at each other::  
  
(Kaede) ::steps out of the room:: I do not wish to dodge more flying clay pots.  
  
(Inuyasha) You want to leave again! ::glaring at Kagome::  
  
(Miroku) Ah, another lovers spat  
  
::Kagome and Inuyasha both turn and glare at the lecher::  
  
(Inuyasha and Kagome) SHUT UP!  
  
(Shippo) You can't leave Kagome!  
  
::Shippo clings to Kagome::  
  
(Kagome) Oh, Shippo.... ::Kneels down to his level::  
  
(Inuyasha) What he complains about you leaving and it's cute. I say anything and I'm a jerk  
  
(Kagome) I never said you were a jerk! And Shippo's still a kid  
  
(Sango) Ok....those two are in love, are engaged and they still argue like they did a year ago!  
  
(Kagome) Oi!  
  
::Inuyasha glares at Sango::  
  
(Kagome) I'm going home to my time ::picks up her backpack:: And none of you are going to stop me. I need to go.  
  
::walks out of the hut heading to the well::  
  
(Sango) Well....  
  
(Miroku) That was interesting  
  
(Shippo) KAGOME  
  
::Inuyasha runs out of the hut after Kagome::  
  
(Sango) Do you think this is how Kagome's going to act for now on?  
  
(Miroku) What? On feeling and emotions overload?  
  
::Sango nods::  
  
(Miroku) Kagome's body is still most likely, human. Even though she looks hanyou already her body and mind still need to get used to youkai blood.  
  
(Sango) So she just needs to get used to it?  
  
(Miroku) She'll be acting more like her old self by next week.  
  
(Shippo) ::looks out the door:: KAGOME!  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha runs out of the village after Kagome.  
  
(Inuyasha) What do you think you're doing wench!?  
  
::Kagome stops then turns around::  
  
(Kagome) Did you just call me a wench!? ::glares at him and flexes her claws::  
  
(Inuyasha) HA! I knew that'd get you to stop!  
  
(Kagome) That's real mature ::rolls eyes::  
  
(Inuyasha) Never said it was.  
  
(Kagome) What do you want? ::crosses arms::  
  
(Inuyasha) If you're leaving then I'm going with you.  
  
(Kagome) No, you're not! ::turns and walks the rest of the way to the well, reaching it in record walking time due to her new speed::  
  
(Inuyasha) Feh ::goes after her and gets there when Kagome had gotten to the side of the well::  
  
(Kagome) I said you're not coming, Inuyasha. ::turns to glare at him::  
  
(Inuyasha) What you want to go to your time...alone...to tell your family what happened...alone...as a hanyou?  
  
::Kagome just looks at him::  
  
(Kagome) That's why you want to come? So I don't have to go through it alone?...Aww that's sweet Inu-chan!  
  
(Inuyasha) Feh. Don't get used to it ::crosses arms::  
  
::Kagome smiles and gives him a peck on the cheek::  
  
(Kagome) It'd be weird if you were sweet all the time. Oi, I fell in love with the constantly arguing hanyou, who could never say or do anything sweet.  
  
(Inuyasha) Oi!  
  
::Kagome laughs and Inuyasha's ears twitch rapidly::  
  
(Kagome) What?  
  
::Inuyasha's expression goes from amusement to anger::  
  
(Inuyasha) Kouga  
  
::Kagome's eyes go wide Inuyasha grabs Kagome around her waist and swings her backpack onto his back::  
  
(Inuyasha) Let's go I don't feel like dealing with that whip today ::kisses Kagome leaving her with her eyes wide and a huge smile on her face::  
  
(Kagome) uh, uh ::they go to jump into the well when Kouga appears::  
  
(Kouga) What are you doing with my woman!?!?  
  
(Inuyasha) Leaving  
  
::Kagome and Inuyasha go and start to jump into the well::  
  
(Inuyasha) And she's not your woman!  
  
::They jump into the well leaving Kouga behind. Welcoming the blue light taking them to Kagome's time::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Took forever to type this chapter up!! The Inuyasha Playstation game is addicting!! I shouldn't have made it as long as I did since I only got 12 reviews last time. But since I had the time this week, I made it longer. If I don't get at least 15 reviews by Saturday, I'm not going to update for 2 weeks. so R&R or you'll have to wait -Lor 


	27. Chapter 26 Angry Sango and the Side Effe...

AN: Ok here I'm going to be answering some questions I got in reviews for the previous chapter.  
  
The sequel to this fic will have at least 2 lemons.  
  
And someone mentioned that I have a "typo" when it comes to Inuyasha's age and with the prologue and everything. Ok in the prologue it says he appears to be 23 not that he is. I'm going to be making it clearer. That even though he appears to be 23 he's more like 80 something because of how hanyous age and the fact he was frozen in time on the Sacred Tree. Hey I don't know for fact or anything if that's true but that's how it's going to work for my fic.  
  
Yeah I know I'm ranting A LOT but god I've come to HATE this fic!! I HATE IT! ::starts screaming her head off:: I HATE IT!! I have no clue how I make chapters so short (# of words wise) And I DESPIZE this format. This fic may be ending sooner then everyone would like. That just means Forever would start sooner in a format that I can stand and the chapters would be longer. Ummm...... HEHEHEHE Ok I'm evil but the last chapter of this fic will be chapter 30. The Wedding chapter is going to be the last chapter.  
  
Sorry it took so long to update! Ancient Zoidian was going to write the ending half of this chapter but that was like 3 weeks ago. She still hasn't sent it to me so I decided to stop waiting for her to send it and I just wrote it. And I am aware of how lacking in detail this fic really is. IT'S BECAUSE OF THE FORMAT! I may possibly in the future change it over into a normal story format if I am able to find time. The end of summer and all of fall is always really busy for me due to band.  
  
So anyway...here's the chap! Enjoy!  
  
R&R!!  
  
Chapter 26 Angry Sango and the Side Effect  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kouga looks down into the well  
  
(Kouga) Where the fuck is she?!  
  
:: After running through the forest, members of his pack get to his side::  
  
(Chieki) She seems to have disappeared. Her scent ends here at the well.  
  
(Kouga) I know that moron! But Kagome and dog breath aren't here!!!  
  
::Kouga jumps down into the well::  
  
(AN: I think I'll make you wait before you find out what happens to Kouga- kun. ::evil smirk::)  
  
~*~  
  
Back with Sango and the rest of the crew.........  
  
The sun began to set as they began to prepare dinner, just outside Kaede's hut. Shippo was using fox fire to make the fire huge. Kirara watched gently swaying her tails as the fire grew larger. Villagers watched hoping that fire wouldn't catch onto their homes. Sango sat on Kaede's porch skinning a rabbit for the night's stew. Miroku wasn't nearby, in fact Sango had no clue where he had gone.  
  
(Sango) Shippo, the fire is big enough.  
  
::As Shippo added more wood to the fire::  
  
(Shippo) No it's not. I want it to be HUGE! ::his eyes light up as the uses fox fire to make the fire even larger. Kirara meows::  
  
(Sango) ::adds meat to the pot of stew beside her:: If it gets too large homes could catch on fire. Do you want to be responsible for the destruction of the village?  
  
::Shippo drops the wood he was about to add to the fire::  
  
(Shippo) Aww...no fun!  
  
::Sango laughs::  
  
(Sango) The stew just needs to be cooked over the fire now.  
  
::She places the pot over the fire after adding some water::  
  
Do you know where Miroku went?  
  
(Shippo) I saw him talking to one of the villagers soon after Kagome and Inuyasha left.  
  
::Shippo backs away when he sees Sango's angry face::  
  
(Sango) That damn lecher! He's probably trying to get some other woman to bear him a child!  
  
::She stomps away after strapping her boomerang onto her back::  
  
(Shippo) ::exchanges a glance with Kirara:: Uh oh...  
  
~*~  
  
Back with Kouga and his tribe....  
  
Members of the tribe sat down to "relax" near the well. A group of four, which included Chieki, were standing around the well and were looking down.  
  
(Chieki) Kouga-sama? ::peers down into the well::  
  
(Kouga) DAMN IT! There's no trace of them down here!  
  
(An: HA! I bet you thought he's pass through! NOPE!)  
  
::Kouga jumps out of the well::  
  
(Wolf) Now what shall we do Kouga-sama?  
  
(Kouga) We follow their scents the other way  
  
(Another Wolf) But it leads towards a human village  
  
(Kouga) So? We just won't all go together ::He turns to the other wolves:: Return home. We five will go to the village. Tawi you are in charge until our return.  
  
(Tawi) Hai, Kouga-sama.  
  
::Tawi gathers the others together and they run towards their lands::  
  
(Kouga) ::turns of Chieki and the others:: Let's go.  
  
::The Five wolf youkai follow Kagome and Inuyasha's scents, which were leading them straight to Kaede's village::  
  
~*~  
  
Miroku POV  
  
Miroku walks through the village with a pretty young woman who was around the age of twenty-one. She had long deep brown hair and green eyes. Miroku turned to her as they walked.  
  
(Miroku) Your name is Yuki correct?  
  
(Woman) Hai. Are you sure you'll be alright being seen with me?  
  
(Miroku) You're married, so why should Sango-chan have a problem with it? I see you as a friend and nothing more.  
  
::The side step to get passed a large group of villagers::  
  
(Yuki) Make sure you say that to Toyen.  
  
::They enter an open air market. Quickly they were surrounded by all kinds of things that were for sale::  
  
(Yuki) What was that favor you wanted? You just said you wanted me to assist you with something.  
  
::Miroku's get a slight tinge of pink looking slightly embarrassed::  
  
(Miroku) I need you help on picking out a kimono for Sango-chan.  
  
(Yuki) That's sweet Miroku! Special occasion?  
  
(Miroku) ::shakes head:: I just wish to find her a gift. And possibly something for Kagome-sama.  
  
(Yuki) Why for her?  
  
::They walk past a stand selling meats. Some of which were beginning to smell from being in the noonday sun::  
  
::Once they reached fresher air::  
  
(Miroku) She is to wed Inuyasha.  
  
(Yuki) That's really sweet Miroku! Sango is really lucky to have you.  
  
::Miroku blushes as they reach their destination::  
  
(Miroku) Which one?  
  
::The two begin to look through the racks::  
  
(Yuki) What do you think she'd look nice in? Something that she would like?  
  
(Miroku) ::Considers for a moment:: Something feminine, but not overly so.  
  
::Yuki picks up a kimono::  
  
(Yuki) How bout this one?  
  
~*~  
  
Sango stomped through the village. Glaring at those who cast her strange looks.  
  
(Sango) 'I'm going to make Miroku regret the day he met me!'  
  
::She stomps through not really paying attention to where she was going. Soon she found herself in the open air market::  
  
'Damn him! I thought he loved me! How could he go off with another woman!?'  
  
::Sango pushes through the crowd and spots Miroku with a woman from the village::  
  
(Woman) How bout this one? ::Holds up a kimono for Miroku to see::  
  
:: the Kimono was the palest blue at the top becoming darker as it went to the bottom. There was a scene on the bottom of clouds and humming birds. With the kimono was a royal blue ribbon for the tie.::  
  
(Sango) 'WHAT?! He's going to get her that beautiful kimono!' ::eyes narrow::  
  
(Miroku) ::nods smiling:: That's perfect.  
  
::Miroku and the woman go to the owner and Miroku pays for the Kimono. Then they head through the crowd in Sango's direction::  
  
(Sango) DAMN HENTAI! ::Miroku and the woman's heads turn towards her:: What the hell are you doing!?  
  
:Begins to smack Miroku. Villagers ignore them used to Sango and Miroku's fighting::  
  
(Miroku) Oww! Oi! I'm not doing anything! ::tires to dodge Sango's blows.::  
  
(Sango) Then what are you doing here with her?! Buying her a kimono! I saw you!  
  
(Miroku) You mean Yuki? ::cowers as Sango's eyes flash::  
  
(Yuki) You saw us buying that Kimono?  
  
::Sango glares at her. A tall man walks over::  
  
(Man) Why are you yelling at my wife?!  
  
::Yuki turns to him::  
  
(Yuki) It's just a misunderstanding, Toyen.  
  
(Sango) ::Turns to glare at Miroku:: Now you're hitting on married women!?  
  
::Toyen glares at Miroku::  
  
(Miroku) No...No, NO! Yuki is only a friend to me! That kimono is a gift for you Sango! She was just helping me pick one out!  
  
::Sango's face softens::  
  
(Sango) F-For me?  
  
~*~  
  
(AN: Now for what you've all been waiting for...)  
  
Passing through time and space, Inuyasha and Kagome arrive in her time. Inuyasha, holding Kagome, jumped out of the well landing on the small well house stairs.  
  
(Inuyasha) Ready Kagome? ::setting her down on her feet::  
  
::Kagome nodded::  
  
(Kagome) I think so...I don't really have much of a choice do I?  
  
::She began to open the well house doors::  
  
(Inuyasha) Eh, Kagome shouldn't you activate that concealing spell?  
  
(Kagome) Oh un.... ::she takes a few steps away from Inuyasha and utters the activation spell:: Youkai no Ningen  
  
::A soft blue light surrounds her, her appearance began to change back to as it was for her as a true human. Her hair became its full raven color returning to its original length, her claws shrank back into human nails, and her ears moved down from the top of her head to the sides and changed back into human ones.. The last thing to change was her eyes, going back to brown from the icy hazel. However, a few specs of the hazel remained when the blue light faded. After the light was gone, Kagome stumbled, her knees slightly weakening. Before she could collapse Inuyasha caught her.::  
  
(Inuyasha) Are you alright?! ::looking down at her in his arms worry in his amber eyes::  
  
(Kagome) Hai, it just made me a little dizzy that's all ::She pushed against Inuyasha so she could get back on her own feet. Inuyasha swung her pack onto his back and then wrapped an arm around her waist::  
  
(Inuyasha) Ready? ::Kagome nodded and he pushed open the door and walked out into the yard, Kagome by his side::  
  
~*~  
  
By this time Kagura and Sesshomaru were heading towards his castle, deep in the Western Lands. Kagura floated along on her feather beside a scowling Sesshomaru.  
  
(Sesshy) Sesshomaru does not need you. You can LEAVE. This Sesshomaru can find Rin alone.  
  
::Kagura rolled her eyes::  
  
(Kagura) You know that's getting really old Sesshy-chan. ::ignoring the growl that came from him at hearing her call him Sesshy-chan again:: Admit it you don't really mind me being around do you?  
  
::Sesshomaru didn't say anything and began to run hoping to leave Kagura lost behind him. Much to his misfortune she was able to keep up with him on her feather::  
  
~*~  
  
The two hanyous walked out into the yard between the well house and the Higurashi home. There was a gentle breeze blowing in the spring air, hinting at the approaching summer. They slowly moved towards the house, one could feel the dread in the air. Kagome reached out and opened the front door, her and Inuyasha walked inside to be hit with the smell of cookies being baked.  
  
(Kagome) 'Oka-san is baking?' ::Feeling slightly put off at the unusual fact:: Oka-san I'm back!  
  
::Inuyasha set Kagome's bag down beside the door and the two walked into the kitchen. Mrs. Higurashi was standing beside the counter, the kitchen around her was a mess with the makings for sugar cookies. Buyo was lying on the kitchen table covered in flour. When Mrs. Higurashi noticed her daughter's presence she picked up a dish towel and began to wipe off her hands::  
  
(Higurashi) I wasn't expecting you to be home for another week! ::she said as she walked over to give Kagome a hug:: But it's nice to have you home.  
  
(Kagome) What's with the baking? ::surveying the mess::  
  
(Higurashi) There's a bake sale going on a Sota's school tomorrow and he told me he volunteered to bring in 5 dozen cookies, this morning.  
  
::Inuyasha stood back away from the two, fearing Mrs. Higurashi's wrath when she found out what had happened to her daughter in through the well::  
  
(Higurashi) It's good to see you Inuyasha, don't be afraid come on in. ::as she gestured to him to come closer then she looked back at her daughter:: You seem to look different Kagome, or maybe it's just that you've been away for so long! ::smiling::  
  
(Kagome) Do you have time to talk Oka-san? ::she spurted out, not wanting to draw out the inevitable::  
  
(Inuyasha) 'Higurashi-sama is going to hate me......' ::looking at the floor::  
  
(Higurashi) Hai, dear, I just want to get this batch out of the oven then we can go into the living room and away from this mess ::with a laugh in her voice. She was unaware of the awkwardness around her daughter and the known hanyou:: You two go ahead and relax I'll be there in a few minutes.  
  
::With that Kagome and Inuyasha silently went into the living room, leaving the unsuspecting Mrs. Higurashi behind with her cookie dough::  
  
~*~  
  
Miroku and Sango were walking back to Kaede's hut in the village, neither one saying anything. Sango was holding the kimono making sure it wouldn't get dirty from the road. As they got farther away from the market....  
  
(Miroku) Why were you so mistrusting of me, Sango? ::turning his head too look at her as they walked, a small frown was on her face::  
  
(Sango) It's just in the past you just went around to every woman to ask them to bear your child. I figured you would continue to do that.  
  
(Miroku) I have no reason to do that anymore dear Sango.  
  
::Sango feels her cheeks heat up as a blush goes across her face when she hears him call her dear Sango::  
  
(Sango) And why is that? ::looking ahead on the road::  
  
(Miroku) We have destroyed Naraku, the Kazana is gone. Plus I have you beside me to bear me children in the future.  
  
(Sango) ::smiling she turns towards him:: Did I ever say I would bear you children? ::still smiling she winked at him::  
  
::By that time the two had reached Kaede's hut and walked inside. Sango quickly went into the other room to change into her new kimono. While Sango was in the other room, Shippo bounced in with Kirara following behind him. Somehow Miroku could tell Kirara was ready to fry the little kitsune to a pretty little crisp::  
  
(Shippo) ::looks at Miroku confused:: Sango didn't kill you?  
  
(Miroku) She has no reason to kill me, Shippo. And stop bouncing before Kirara burns you to a crisp.  
  
::Shippo immediately sat down. Kirara seemed to send a look of thanks to Miroku::  
  
(Sango) So how do I look? ::walking back into the main room. Miroku just starred at her, his eyes wide::  
  
(Miroku) 'Wow....she's....she's....'  
  
::Sango does a little spin in front of him to show off the kimono. Shippo claps while sitting on the floor beside Miroku's feet.::  
  
(Miroku) Beautiful.  
  
(Sango) ::blushes:: Thank-you Miroku  
  
::Sango stepped towards him to give him a kiss of thanks, which lasted longer then the young kitsune could take::  
  
(Shippo) ENOUGH KISSING ALREADY!!  
  
::Sango stepped back away from Miroku blushing. Miroku just glared at the kitsune, who was smart and left as soon as the glare was thrown his way. After that Sango had moved back towards him and the kissing resumed::  
  
::Not even 5 minutes later they heard a scream come from outside. They quickly pulled apart and looked at each other::  
  
(Miroku and Sango) Shippo!  
  
::They both grabbed their weapons and rushed outside to be greeted with the site out Kouga and some of his fellow wolf youkai::  
  
(Kouga) Where's Kagome!?  
  
~*~  
  
Mrs. Higurashi walked into the living room to see Kagome practically sitting in Inuyasha's lap on the couch.  
  
(Higurashi) What did you want to talk about dear? ::sitting down in one of the chairs:: Cute outfit by the way.  
  
(Kagome) ::looked up at her Oka-san:: Thanks, it was a gift from Inuyasha.  
  
::A very slight blush went across Inuyasha's cheeks, which went unnoticed by the two women.::  
  
(Kagome) Something happened to me...... ::she began her voice soft::  
  
::Mrs. Higurashi's eyes went wide with worry::  
  
(Higurashi) Are you alright? Should you be in bed?  
  
(Kagome) I'm fine now....Inuyasha saved my life once again ::she looked at his face, smiling before looking back at her mother:: But there are some side effects from it.  
  
(Higurashi) What? ::still very worried about her daughter::  
  
(Kagome) This.... ::she paused looking at her mother before she uttered the spell:: Ningen no Youkai.  
  
::A soft blue light surrounds her, her appearance began to change back to as it was for her as a hanyou. Her hair grew longer and two chunks became a silvery white, her nails lengthened into claws and her ears moved to the top of her head and became black dog ears. The last thing to change was her eyes, changing from brown to an icy hazel. After the transformation was completed and the light had faded, Kagome was glad she had been sitting down when she uttered the spell. It had taken energy out of her, making her feel tired. But she didn't show it so she wouldn't worry Inuyasha, or her already almost frantic mother. She looked at her mother waiting for her reaction::  
  
(Kagome) Oka-san....  
  
::Mrs. Higurashi broke into a wide smile::  
  
(Higurashi) You look so kawaii!! ::she said as she got up to tweak her daughter's ears. Once the tweaking got out of her system she returned to her chair::  
  
(Kagome) Kawaii? ::this was not the reaction she had been expecting::  
  
(Higurashi) From how you two were acting I thought it was going to be something terrible!  
  
(Inuyasha) ::finally finding his voice:: You're not angry at me?  
  
(Higurashi) Why would I be? ::a huge smile still plastered on her face:: You saved my daughter, she has those cute little ears now, and you're to be my son in law! I couldn't be mad at you for that. Now I'll definitely get grandchildren with those adorable ears!  
  
::After that she went off on how she couldn't wait for grandchildren and how adorable Kagome looked now. The two hanyous exchanged a glance before simultaneously sweat dropping::  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hope you liked it! Don't worry there won't be as large of a gap next time between updates! Remember to R&R! 


	28. Chapter 27 Returning to the Present

Not Forever  
  
by Lor  
  
First Fan Fic  
  
I don't hate this fic. In fact I love it. I just hate the format I have it written in. The format is totally annoying, so I'm slowly working on changing all the chapters to a more normal format changing as little as possible so then the fic will somewhat stay true to how it began. The fic will look weird for a lil while as I can the format around, this chapter and the rest of the new ones will be in the more normal format. So if you go through reading the fic, you'll notice the skipping between the normal format and the old one.  
  
Check out my newest Fan Fics, Hanging by a Moment and Skull and Crossbones!  
  
Sorry it took so long to update! I've been busy with school, and last month busy with school and working. Plus I had EVIL writers block. But that's gone now!! Uh and yeah this chapter will look sorta weird. The new chapter is in the new format but the re-cap from chapter 26 is still in the old....yeah I know I need to find time to work on changing the format  
  
Remember to R&R!  
  
' .... ' thoughts  
  
" ..... " dialogue  
  
~ ...... ~ flashback  
  
Chapter 27  
  
Returning to the Present  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Re-cap)  
  
(Higurashi) You look so kawaii!! ::she said as she got up to tweak her daughter's ears. Once the tweaking got out of her system she returned to her chair::  
  
(Kagome) Kawaii? ::this was not the reaction she had been expecting::  
  
(Higurashi) From how you two were acting I thought it was going to be something terrible!  
  
(Inuyasha) ::finally finding his voice:: You're not angry at me?  
  
(Higurashi) Why would I be? ::a huge smile still plastered on her face:: You saved my daughter, she has those cute little ears now, and you're to be my son in law! I couldn't be mad at you for that. Now I'll definitely get grandchildren with those adorable ears!  
  
::After that she went off on how she couldn't wait for grandchildren and how adorable Kagome looked now. The two hanyous exchanged a glance before simultaneously sweat dropping::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other then back at Mrs. Higurashi. Kagome's ears twitched rapidly at the high pitched voice her mother was talking in; Inuyasha had his ears flat against his head. She sighed and looked at her mother, "Uh...Oka-san I uh we're going to go uh ummm.......uh," she gave Inuyasha a desperate look hoping that he would be able to come up with a reason that they could escape. "We're going to go fine...Souta...yeah Souta! He'll probably love to fine out that Kagome's a hanyou now." Mrs. Higurashi smiled, "Oh that's nice. Souta should be on his way home from soccer practice right now, so why don't you both just....wait....here...," she wasn't able to completely finish her sentence. "Come on Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she quickly got up from her spot on Inuyasha's lap, pulling him up after her. "We'll be back for dinner!" she yelled back as she and Inuyasha rushed out of the front door.  
  
Once they were down the shrine steps and walking along the street, Inuyasha broke the silence, "No offence Kags, but your Oka-san can be really creepy." Kagome's eyes lit up, she looked up at him with a huge smile on her face. Inuyasha looked blind sided, "Uh....what?" "You called me Kags!" she chirped, continuing to smile. He looked away focusing his eyes on the houses they were passing, a slight blush appearing on his face. "It's soo cute for you to have a nickname for me!" she stopped to give him a quick kiss. Inuyasha was started for a split second before he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her close against him. Kagome smiled into the kiss as she put her arms around his neck as they moved into the shadows of a large willow tree. Inuyasha slowly slid his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance.  
  
Before Kagome could comply, the two hanyous heard a voice nearby yell, "Ahh! Get a room!" Kagome and Inuyasha quickly pulled apart, creating a three foot gap between them. A dark blush covered both of their faces. their eyes adverted from one another. Kagome's eyes widened as she realized who the voice belonged to, "That was Souta!" she whispered to Inuyasha, so only his ears would be able to pick up her voice. Then she called out in a louder voice, "Where are you ya little brat!?" Souta stepped out from behind a Sakura tree to the couple's right. In the light he suddenly noticed his sister's new appearance, a large smile appeared on his face with his eyes lit up. "Ni-chan! You're a hanyou like Inuyasha!" he yelled as he ran to hug his now, demonic sister, "And Inuyasha's with you! COOL!"  
  
Kagome pried Souta off her and looked directly at him, "You can't go around telling everyone that I'm a hanyou." Souta frowned with a look of disappointment on his face, "But how are ya going to keep it a secret? You have Inuyasha's ears, you don't look like a human anymore." Kagome sighed before she responded, "There's a spell I can use. But I don't have the energy to cast it right now." "Does Oka-san know?! Wha bout Ojji-san?!" Souta asked quickly. Kagome couldn't help but smile, at the moment Souta looked like he just discovered that Christmas was coming early that year.  
  
"Your Oka-san already knows, kid," Inuyasha told Souta ruffling his hair. "Lets go before some moron starts bugg'n me or Kagome bout our ears." "Can ya carry me on your back like do you for Ni-chan!?" Inuyasha shrugged, "Sure kid climb on." Kagome grinned as she watched her future mate get down on his haunches so her little brother could scramble onto his back. 'He's going to be a great father someday,' she thought to herself as she took his clawed hand in hers. It would have been a perfect moment for the hanyou. They almost looked like a family standing there on the sidewalk, the only problem was Souta, who was chanting, "Giddy-up Inu brother!" Kagome and Inuyasha smiled at one another as they started to walk back to the shrine, hand in hand, their hair glimmering in the moonlight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, sunlight drifted through the white lace curtains on Kagome's bedroom window. Everything looked serene with Inuyasha laying on the bed, with soft cream blanket covering him, a content smile on his lips. He had a hand resting behind his head, the other on his stomach. Inuyasha's eyes were closed with a soft, content look of peace on his face as his ears swiveled around on his head.  
  
While things were all gentle and relaxed for Inuyasha, it was everything but for Kagome. She had been running around the house in a frenzy trying to get ready for school since 6:30 am. It was already 7:35 am by the time she ran downstairs into the kitchen. "Oka-san have you seen my science book anywhere?!" she asked impatiently. Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her daughter as she turned away from the stove, "It was on your desk yesterday, dear." Kagome turned to go sprint upstairs, when her mother said, "Breakfast is ready now. Come and grab a bite of toast before you run upstairs. Oh, and don't forget to wake Inuyasha, let him know that there's plenty of ramen for him." "Hai, Oka-san," Kagome said with a nod. She grabbed a slice of toast, put a bit of strawberry jam on it and ran upstairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha sat up grumbling, "What the fuck is all that noise?" He got up form the bed and walked to the doorway. The constant beeping continued; trying to remain calm and not destroy anything. Inuyasha grumbled annoyed and ran a clawed hand through his hair. Not even a minute later he heard Kagome scream, "Souta! Turn off your alarm clock already and wake up! You'll be late for school!" Seconds later he saw her running straight towards him shoveling a slice of toast into her mouth. 'She already cast the concealing spell?' Inuyasha thought to himself as the infernal noise came to a stop.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked her as Kagome slowed down in front of him. "I'm TRYING to get ready for school," Kagome spat at him as she tried to push him out of her way, which only resulted in her falling onto her ass. Inuyasha sighed and offered her a hand to help her stand. "Thanks, but I'm going to be late!" Kagome said. As soon as she was back on her feet she rushed passed him. Inuyasha turned to see her shove a book into a dark green bag and rush to run a brush through her hair. (AN: LOL I think that rhymed....) "And what am I suppose to do all day?" he grumbled following her, "Eat tons of ramen, and help my Oka-san plan our wedding." Kagome ran into the kitchen and grabbed another slice of toast while slipping the strap of her bag over her left shoulder. "I'll be back around 2:30."  
  
After giving Inuyasha a quick kiss she dashed out of the house, leaving him standing at the bottom of the stairs, a look of confusion on his face. 'How much work could be involved in planning a wedding? All you need is a priest,' he thought walking into the kitchen. Stacks upon stacks of magazines, books and other wedding related things were on top of the kitchen table. "Inuyasha, just in time for some ramen!" Mrs. Higurashi said handing him a large white dish filled with oriental ramen.  
  
"You can help plan the wedding while Kagome is at school!" Mrs. Higurashi's sudden extreme happiness frightened the poor Inu hanyou. "Let's see we'll need some invitations, a tux for you....ummm you'll need a best man and a tux for him. Kagome will need a gown of course, but I'll take her to buy one. Uh, some folding chairs, a cake of course, oh and can't forget the caterer!" Inuyasha desperately wanted to back away and run from the over excited middle aged woman, but he held his ground. "Ummm...what's a tux?" "Oh! Have you gotten her a ring yet?" 'Finally, something I know what she's talking about.' "It's back in the Feudal Era." Mrs. Higurashi frowned looking slightly disappointed, "Oh...well you go and get it. I'll just go out and try to find a good caterer and a few other things. We'll need Kagome here to do a lot of the planning." Inuyasha nodded and headed outside to the well house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
THE END  
  
LOL Just joking!! Not over yet! HEHEHEHE  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome walked into the school's main entrance, nervously fidgeting with her hair. 'What if the spell gives out?' she kept saying over and over in her mind. Her shoes softly tapped on the cool tiles floor as she walked towards her first class. Even though she had been paranoid earlier, worried about being late; she actually arrived at school ten minutes before the bell.  
  
"Kagome-san?" a voice yelled, causing Kagome to wince. 'I should've stayed home with Inuyasha to get used to the heightened senses thing.' She stopped and turned to see Hojo running towards her. After forcing a fake smile, Kagome opened her mouth to speak, "Hello Hojo." Hojo flashed her a wide smile, "You weren't at school very long before you were absent again. Are you still sick?" he said all in a single breath. "I'm feeling a lot better now. It's kind of you to ask though." 'You can go away already!' she finished in her mind. "Want to see a movie with me after school tomorrow?" he asked suddenly. "Uh well..." Kagome began. "Great! I'll pick you up at five!" he said just as the warning bell rang. "Got to get to class. See ya later!" Hojo said with a wave before he ran off. "Kami he irritates me all the wall back to the Feudal Era!" Kagome fumed.  
  
"Kagome! Did Hojo-kun just ask you out on a date again?!" Emi said, suddenly appearing with Ayami and Mai. Kagome sighed, "Hai." "You're soo lucky! He's always had eyes for you!" "You said yes of course, right?" Mai said demanding an answer. "He didn't give me a chance to tell him no," Kagome said as they headed off to class. "WHAT!? What possible reason do you have not to go on a date with him," Emi screeched making Kagome wince noticeably. "You alright?" Ayami asked concerned. "Uh..." Kagome blinked rapidly trying to come up with a lie, "I just have a headache this morning." "oh." "Well!?" Emi demanded, wanting a answer immediately. "Oh look my classroom, see ya at lunch!" Kagome said as she split form the group. "What's with her?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome moved through the crowded hallway carefully trying to get through as quickly as possible. She glanced around, hoping that none of her friends would pop up to bug her with questions. Luckily, she was able to get to her bio class without her friends spotting her. 'Thank Kami,' she thought as she slipped into her seat. "Class settle down!" the teacher said loudly walking into the room. "Today we will be dissecting squid." "Eeeewwww!" "Cool!" The teacher chuckled, the looks on the students' faces ranged from total disgust to excitement. "Divide into pairs and get out the equipment I have listed on the front board. I'll com around and give each pair a squid."  
  
'This totally sucks,' Kagome thought as she stood. "Hey, Kagome? Want to be partners?" she turned to see Ryokou standing nearby. "Sure." The two went over to the lab table near the back window and began to set the equipment up. "We need to find the heart, ink sac, the pen and...." Ryokou's voice trailed off as the teacher had just set a large squid on the try in front of her. "This is so totally disgusting!" "Shouldn't be that bad." Ryokou looked at her, "Not that bad? Little Kagome who refused to dissect a worm in seventh grade says this shouldn't be that bad?" Kagome shrugged and picked up the scalpel. "Where are we supposed to cut first?" 'I want this to be done with already,' she thought. "This really reeks," she said to herself quietly.  
  
"Ummm a straight three inch cut in the uh....mantle," Ryokou answered reading through the lab sheet the teacher had passed out. Making the cut caused the smell to increase ten fold. "Dang that thing smells," Ryokou said looking at the squid. "Hey maybe this won't be too bad after all!" Ryokou began to poke around at the squids innards with a metal stick. "Kagome?" she said looking up. "You alright?" 'No I'm not alright! I'm still not used to the heightened senses, and this thing bloody reeks!' "I'm fine...." and quietly added, "In your dreams." Kagome set down the scalpel and slowly closed her eyes. "Uh....Sensei..." Ryokou didn't have time to finish before Kagome fell over in a dead faint. "Out of the way! Someone get the nurse!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of the well and landed on the grass with only the sound of brushing air. 'Something's off...' His ears twitched as he sniffed the air, "Kouga!" And with that he rushed off towards the village; one hand on the hilt of the Tetsusiaga. 'I should've just killed that yarou years ago!' he thought angrily as he burst into the village, frightening a group of villagers that were working in the nearby fields. He sniffed the air once again, so he would be able to follow the wolf's scent. 'He's nearby...in the village....' his ears swiveled around, listening for his foe.  
  
Inuyasha walked further into the village and came to a halt outside of Kaede's hut. "Get out here wimpy wolf!" he yelled as he unsheathed the Tetsusiaga. A minute later Kouga stepped out of the hurt and said with a sneer, "I was waiting for you to show up dog turd."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There'll be 'bout another at least five more chapters til the end of this fic. ::thinks:: Chapter 28 has...29 planning....30 flash....31 feudal.... Okay the last chapter will be either chapter 32 or 33. 


	29. Chapter 28 Subtle Changes

Not Forever  
  
by Lor  
  
First Fan Fic  
  
This fic is getting a MAJOR make over. I'm slowly changing the format of every chapter. It'll probably seem like a first fic still since I can't change things too much otherwise the entire fic would be changed. Which creates quite a challenge; hopefully I'll have all the chapters changed over in format by Thanksgiving. All the new chapters will be in the new, normal format due to the reason I haven't been working on this fic as much as I should because the format annoys me.  
  
Check out my newest Fan Fics, Hanging by a Moment and Skull and Crossbones.  
  
Not quite as long a wait as last time. I think I finally decided on when the last chapter will be......well not exactly, but with how I have things planned for the rest of the fic, the last chapter will be chapter 35. Then I'll be taking a break before I start the sequel. This chapter might be a bit confusing towards the end, but it's supposed to be. Everything bout it will be cleared up in the sequel, Forever. But then it is a ways off....let's say I'm already trying to get a fan base for it! lol  
  
Poll: Who do you want Sesshomaru to have a relationship with?  
  
1 - Kagura (no they don't have a relationship just a possibility)  
  
2 - Rin (It wouldn't be in this fic, would be in the next)  
  
3 - Roru (she's Kagome's cousin, she'll be appearing in the next chapter. She was mentioned in a spoiler that I put in an Author's Note)  
  
4 - Youkai (someone that has yet to appear in the fic, but someone I could write in)  
  
Remember to R&R!  
  
' .... ' thoughts  
  
" ..... " dialogue  
  
~ ...... ~ flashback  
  
*Cute Fluff Warning!  
  
Chapter 28  
  
Subtle Changes  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Re-cap)  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of the well and landed on the grass with only the sound of brushing air. 'Something's off...' His ears twitched as he sniffed the air, "Kouga!" And with that he rushed off towards the village; one hand on the hilt of the Tetsusiaga. 'I should've just killed that yarou years ago!' he thought angrily as he burst into the village, frightening a group of villagers that were working in the nearby fields. He sniffed the air once again, so he would be able to follow the wolf's scent. 'He's nearby...in the village....' his ears swiveled around, listening for his foe.  
  
Inuyasha walked further into the village and came to a halt outside of Kaede's hut. "Get out here wimpy wolf!" he yelled as he unsheathed the Tetsusiaga. A minute later Kouga stepped out of the hurt and said with a sneer, "I was waiting for you to show up dog turd."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Will she be alright?" an extremely worried Mrs. Higurashi asked as she stood beside her unconscious daughter. "There is no need to worry. This type of thing happens from time to time in those biology classes. She just needs to rest a bit, she'll be back to normal in just a few hours," the stout nurse said from her seat a few feet away. "I think it would be best if I just took her home once she comes to," Mrs. Higurashi said brushing a stand of hair off her daughter's face. The nurse nodded, "I'll go look for some smelling salts. Those should be able to wake her." She went over to a cabinet on the opposite side of the room from the two Higurashi's and opened the cabinet door. "Whoa!" Kagome said as she sat up rapidly, instantly awake. "What stinks?!" she demanded as she waved a hand in front of her nose.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi's eyes went wide as a soft gasp escaped her lips. The spell that allowed her daughter to appear human was fading, and fast. Kagome's eyes were already changed to the hanyou form's icy hazel, and her claws were beginning to return. The nurse began to turn away from her search, "What?" Kagome blinked hastily and soon realized where she was and that her claws had returned. 'Shit! I can't let people find out I'm a hanyou!' Mrs. Higurashi seemed to be able to read her daughter's mind, "I'll just take Kagome home now, since she's awake." The nurse turned around completely, but had no time to see the Inu ears appear on Kagome's head, nor the fat that Kagome's hair had changed colors. "Uh alright....," was all the woman could utter before Mrs. Higurashi rushed her daughter from the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha stood there, anger apparent on his face as he gripped the hilt of the Tetsusiaga in his clawed hands. "Explain yourself or meet the blade of my Tetsusiaga!" Kouga walked down the steps of the porch, "Looking for my woman!" Inuyasha's eyes flashed red for a moment, "You have no woman, especially not here." His foe sneered, "Kagome will never be yours." Kouga moved into an attack stance facing the enraged hanyou. "You gonna die Ookami!" Inuyasha yelled as he slashed at his rival.  
  
"I thought he had finally accepted the truth," Sango said as she moved to stand in the doorway. Miroku stepped forward to stand beside her, "I believe he's only challenging Inuyasha in this fight, to force Inuyasha to prove that he is worthy of being Kagome's mate." The young kitsune sat on the edge of the porch a few feet away, watching the fight commence between the elder youkai. "He's gonna lose," Shippo said as Inuyasha produced a cut in Kouga's left shoulder. "But the fight has only just begun." "Kouga doesn't have the shards of the Sacred Jewel anymore. That is the only difference between this fight and the others that have happened in the past," Shippo paused and looked at the monk and demon exterminator. Sango and Miroku both had expressions of utter surprise on their faces. "What? It's not that complicated. The shards were what put Kouga up on an equal fighting plain with Inuyasha."  
  
The noise of Inuyasha and Kouga's fighting was lost in the back round as Miroku and Sango looked at Shippo with total disbelief. "How did you figure that out?" Sango asked as they watched Inuyasha throw Kouga into a tree. "Die yarou!" Kouga yelled as he lunged at the Inu hanyou. Shippo shrugged and looked back at Sango, "Seemed kinda obvious ta me." Suddenly Inuyasha appeared standing in front of the group, "Get him out of here when he comes to." "Huh?" Sango and Miroku looked behind Inuyasha and saw Kouga lying there unconscious. "Beat him already," Miroku said with a smirk. "Not like he's any competition for me."  
  
"What are you doing back already?" Sango asked her curiosity getting to her. "Get in a fight with Kagome?" Miroku said as he raised an eyebrow. Inuyasha growled as he glared at the three. "I came to get something for her. As if it's any of your business." Right before he was to turn and stomp away, "What are you wearing?!" he asked looking at Sango. She blushed, "It was a gift from Miroku." Inuyasha just shook his head and walked off.  
  
Once he reached the outskirts of the village he broke into a run. Anyone or anything that looked his way was only able to see a red and silver blur.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a time Inuyasha slowed to a walk in a thick forest. 'It should be right around...' "Here," he finished aloud. He stepped just outside of the forest edge into a huge sunny clearing. With another step the Inu hanyou encountered an invisible barrier. Inuyasha held out his left hand, and using a claw from his other hand, he sliced a cut into his palm. Blood quickly escaped through the one inch wound. 'This better work,' he thought as he turned his hand over sending a puddle of his blood splashing onto the grass. Almost instantly the barrier disappeared permitting him to step through. Before his eyes his childhood home appeared from the mist as so he could look upon it for the first time in nearly sixty-five years.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" Mrs. Higurashi said as she pulled a blanket to cover her daughter. "I already told you! I'm fine!" Kagome said loudly trying to get her words to stick into her mother's head. "You may think so. But I still ant you to stay here on the couch. I'll go and fix you some oden." Kagome's eyes lit up at hearing her mother's words. "Oden?!" she exclaimed, her ears twitched showing her happiness over the food. Mrs. Higurashi nodded before she left the room, heading for the kitchen. 'I wonder if all hanyous have stomachs like Inuyasha and Kagome,' she thought as she began to prepare the meal. 'If they are, I'm surprised there's till food left in this world.'  
  
Kagome leaned back against the couch, a frown on her face. 'Where is he?' she thought after she sniffed the air. 'His scent is at least five hours old!' She grumbled to herself. 'Figures that he'd take off when he thought I'd be at school all day.' She drew her knees up against her chest, resting her chin on top. She hugged her legs against her body as she stared out into space. If Kagome had been paying attention, she would have noticed the scent that was heading towards the house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshomaru moved steadily forward as he attempted to ignore the wind youkai floating beside him. The two had traveled in silence for over a day. Kagura floated along beside him, actually fulfilling his wish of her being quiet. "Have you found her scent yet?" Kagura asked, breaking Sesshomaru's precious silence. "No," he responded, his voice filled with ice. "What is your problem?" Kagura said crossing her arms. "It was just a simply question."  
  
The Inu youkai didn't respond as they exited the forest to enter a large meadow. "Wow," Kagura said quietly as she jumped off her feather. She slid into step beside Sesshomaru without a word, replacing the feather in her hair. "What is this place?" she asked as they walked over a small hill. Before Sesshomaru could have a chance to answer, a girl's squeal could be hear. "Sesshomaru-sama!" A pre-teen girl with long black hair came running towards the two youkai. "Hello, Rin," Sesshomaru said simply, relieving no emotion in his voice. "Who's that? A new friend for Rin, Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked with an inquisitive smile. "I'm Kagura," the wind youkai said kneeling down to the girl's level. "Friend for Rin!" Rin grabbed Kagura's right hand and began leading her along a stone path, with Sesshomaru silently following behind. "Rin can show Kagura-chan her room!" Rin said skipping along until a large gray stone castle came into view. As Rin skipped ahead to open the doors for her new friend and her Sesshomaru-sama. Sesshomaru stepped forward to walk beside Kagura. "Harm her in any way and you will be dead within moment," Sesshomaru said quietly so only the intended listener could hear. He moved on ahead, his eyes watching the smiling girl standing in front of the castle to leave Kagura behind speechless. 'He truly cares for that human girl...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku sat in front of the fire, resting his chin atop his clasped hands. The moon was high in the starless night sky (lol that rhymed...I think) as the sparks from the fire rose into the air with soft clicks. "What are you doing out here all alone?" a soft voice asked from behind him while a light blanket was wrapped about his shoulders. Miroku looked up to see Sango standing beside him, still wearing the kimono he had given her earlier that day. "I was only thinking," he responded as she took a seat beside him.  
  
"Different things. The past, present," Miroku paused and turned towards her, "And the future." Sango blushed softly, adverting her eyes from his. The monk slid closer to her and slid part of the blanket around her; earning another blush from the tai-jiya. A moment of silence past, the two sat without speaking just listening to the crickets chirp and the crackling of the fire. "And your a part of my future," Miroku said softly as Sango rested her head on his shoulder. A gentle arm wrapped around her waist, "Of course," Sango responded gently as Miroku pulled her closer to him. Sango sighed, comfortable in his arms, "As you must be a part of mine." Miroku placed a soft hand on Sango's chin, tipping her head up so he could look into her eyes, "You have always been a part of me. And you always will." The two leaned towards one another capturing the others lips into an emotion filled kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'What was that?' Kagome thought sitting up quickly, which caused the blanket to fall and settle in her lap. The miko slid silently from her bed and walked to the window, her bare feet shuffled along the carpeted floor. With calm hands she opened the window and peered out into the night. 'I could have sworn I felt something out here,' she thought to herself as the night air ruffled her hair. 'There it was again!' She saw something pass by the well house out of the corner of her eye. Kagome stepped back from the window then slipped on a pair of fluffy dark blue slipper and slid her white terry cloth bathrobe over her shoulders before returning to the window.  
  
'Here goes nothing,' Kagome thought as she jumped out the window. Seconds later she landed softly on the ground below. Slight fear rose in her mind, but she quickly suppressed it while she landed on the ground below her window. "Who's there?" Kagome called as she used her newly heightened senses to search the property. A shadow moved, it was near the Sacred Tree now. "I know someone's out here!" she called again as she slowly walked towards the shadow. The intruder's scent hit her nose full force. 'Wait...I know that scent! but something is different....'  
  
Before she could make a move something came up behind her. The figure grabbed her and placed a hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream. "Shhhhh," a voice said soothingly, "You won't be harmed. You have my word." Kagome stopped struggling and permitted the figure to pull her into the shadows behind the well house. "Forgive my actions. I wasn't expecting you to come investigating so soon," the figure said as Kagome's mouth was uncovered. "Who are you?" Were the first words to leave her mouth. The figure laughed, "And you call yourself my friend." Kagome's eyes widened when she realized who the voice belonged to, "Miroku? But how..."  
  
The figure now uncovered to be Miroku, laughed. "It's been a few months since I last saw you though....for you it's actually probably only been a matter of days." "So you're..." "Hai, I am from this time. I just came to give you a warning. Be careful on the night after you and Inuyasha become mates," Miroku said grasping her shoulders. "Alright....as long as you answer a question of mine," Kagome said slowly as she pushed him into the moonlight. "Why...how are you a hanyou?" Miroku looked around frantically, the black Inu ears perched atop of his head twitched rapidly. "Sango said you wouldn't notice!" "Sango is she too...." Miroku clenched his fists and closed his eyes before he responded, "I cannot answer those questions at this time. Though you will be finding out from Kaede soon." Kagome looked at him extremely confused, "I don't understand." "Don't worry about that. Just promise that you will be careful on the night after you and Inuyasha mat. I do not wish to see you hurt again." "I promise..." she answered slowly as she watched the hanyou Miroku look around nervously. "I have to go. Inuyasha's returning." And with that he disappeared into the night.  
  
"Kagome?" She turned to see Inuyasha emerging from the well house. "Where have you been!?" Kagome yelled angrily. Inuyasha pulled her into his arms, nuzzling his face in her hair. "What..." Kagome said, worried that something had happened. Inuyasha released her form his arms just enough so he could look into her eyes. "Kagome...will you..." his words trailed off as he placed a ring onto Kagome's left ring finger. She looked down at the ring on her hand, then back at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The End!  
  
Of this chapter at least! lol Took me a few days to type up this chapter. Sorry bout that, I had a huge history paper I had to write. And my 'rents actually let me have the car last night so me and my friends went driving around. Oh...I HATE PERKINS!! They made us miss the movie! Me and my friends were planning on seeing Texas Chainsaw Massacre at a 7:50 showing....we went to Perkins at 7 thinking we had plenty of time to get a few appetizers since the theater was like 5 minutes away from the restaurant. IT TOOK THEM 45 MINUTES TO GET US TWO APPETIZERS!!!  
  
I am angered...so we went and frightened people at Wal-mart then went to Steph's and bugg'd her bro, who's also one of my friends. Anyway.....check my other fic Hanging by a Moment for it's next chapter....cuz within it will be a version of our odd adventures at Wal-mart!  
  
Poll: Who do you want Sesshomaru to have a relationship with?  
  
1 - Kagura (no they don't have a relationship just a possibility)  
  
2 - Rin (It wouldn't be in this fic, would be in the next)  
  
3 - Roru (she's Kagome's cousin, she'll be appearing in the next chapter. She was mentioned in a spoiler that I put in an Author's Note)  
  
4 - Youkai (someone that has yet to appear in the fic, but someone I could write in)  
  
Don't forget to review or to vote in the poll!  
  
-Lor 


	30. Chapter 29 Aishiteru

Not Forever  
  
by Lor  
  
First Fan Fic  
  
Long time no update, eh? I've been dealing with a lot of problems lately. For awhile I was suicidal, I'd be dead right now if it wasn't for two of my friends. Plus, I've been really busy with getting ready for the band trip to Ireland we leave Friday, pit orchestra for the spring musical, school, just tons of things. Tons of stress, but right now I have to admit.....life is good  
  
Poll: Who do you want Sesshomaru to have a relationship with?  
  
1 - Kagura (no they don't have a relationship just a possibility) - 3  
  
2 - Rin (It wouldn't be in this fic, would be in the next) - 5  
  
3 – Suki – 2  
  
I changed the name of Kagome's cousin, due to the fact that when I had found the name Roru months ago I never thought I'd end up using it as a pen name.  
  
Remember to R&R!  
  
' .... ' thoughts  
  
" ..... " dialogue  
  
~ ...... ~ flashback  
  
Chapter 29  
  
Aishiteru  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A soft sigh escaped the young woman's lips as she looked down at the sparkling jewel on her hand. On her left ring finger was a beautiful diamond ring. The sparkling one carat heart shaped diamond was in platinum setting; on either side of the diamond were elegant fourth carat pear- shaped deep blue sapphires.  
  
She tilted her hand slightly to watch the gems sparkle in the sun light that was drifting in through the nearby window. 'I never thought things could change so much in a single week,' she thought to herself. A soft smile appeared on her face as she thought back to the event that had changed things so much.  
  
~ "Kagome?" She turned to see Inuyasha emerging from the well house. "Where have you been!?" Kagome yelled angrily. Inuyasha pulled her into his arms, nuzzling his face in her hair. "What..." Kagome said, worried that something had happened. Inuyasha released her form his arms just enough so he could look into her eyes. "Kagome...will you..." his words trailed off as he placed a ring onto Kagome's left ring finger. She looked down at the ring on her hand, then back at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha...."  
  
Tears slowly began to well up in her eyes as she gazed at the magnificent jewel that Inuyasha had given her. Never had she thought that one gesture and a few words could affect her in so much. When Inuyasha gently cupped her face with his right hand, Kagome couldn't stop a tear from escaping to slide down her cheek only to be instantly brushed away.  
  
Leisurely his left hand grasped hers to lace their fingers together. 'She's beautiful,' Inuyasha thought as he watched Kagome's emotion filled eyes. It was if she was baring her soul to him, allowing her love for him to be expressed with so much feeling that no words could ever match it.  
  
"Will you be my wife as well as my mate?" Inuyasha said softly as he softly ran his fingers over hers. "Yes," Kagome finally was able to utter after a moment of blissful shock at the fact he had finally asked her to be his in the human as well as the youkai sense.  
  
Instantaneously Inuyasha captured her lips pouring all the love he felt for her into it. She snaked her arms up around his neck pulling him closer to her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Aishiteru Inuyasha," Kagome whispered when the kiss finally ended. "Aishiteru Kagome." The two hanyous stood there under the romantic moon light, content in each others arms until the first signs of morning. ~  
  
"Kagome, what is with you today?" Mia whispered to her friend sitting beside her. The two were seated in the back of the biology classroom while the sensei wrote notes on the front board for the class to copy. "Umm?" she responded not looking up. Mia rolled her eyes, but before she had the chance to say anything an announcement came over the PA system.  
  
"Will Higurashi Kagome please report to the principal's office immediately; that is all." The scratching of pencils and pens instantly ceased as the class turned to look at the girl in question. "Oooh, what'd you do?" one boy yelled out. "Maybe she's contagious and has to leave before there's a bio hazard," a girl sitting a few rows in front of Mia whispered. "I bet she's going to get suspended or even better expelled. I never did believe that she's been sick. Probably just always skipped," another muttered.  
  
"Kagome, what did you do?" Mia asked as Kagome began to gather her things to leave the classroom. "Today is Wednesday right?" "Hai, but what does that have to do with anything?" A joyful smile appeared on Kagome's face, "That means Suki's here!" "Suki? Your cousin?" Mia questioned with a raised eyebrow. Kagome nodded as she slipped the strap of her bag onto her shoulder, "Yep. I'll see ya later, Mia!" And without another word she got a pass from the sensei and left the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Would you stop pacing already? You're going to give me a headache," Sango said as she leaned back against the wall. 'Maybe I should just throw something at him.' "They were supposed to be here this morning," Miroku responded and continued his pacing much to his fiancé's dismay.  
  
The sun had risen high into the bright spring sky, if one knew how to tell the time by the placement of the sun, one would know that it was early afternoon approximately one o'clock. The two sat alone on the porch of Kaede's hut, as Shippo had gone off earlier that day to play with some of the village children. The elderly miko had left the night before to tend to a sick family in a village some five miles to the east.  
  
Sango slowly rubbed her temples trying to stop the impending pain, "Are you sure Inuyasha even wants to have a home in the village?" "Why wouldn't he? It's nearby to the well, as Kagome-sama would often want to return to her time to visit with her family. And we also would be here," Miroku said as he finally stopped walking back and forth. "You should ask him instead of instantly assuming." "Do you know something that I do not my dear Sango?" he asked as he sat down beside her.  
  
"There is a great chance that he still has a family home somewhere. Don't you think he would want to live there? Even if it was a day's journey away for us it would only be a mere matter of hours for him or Kagome to reach the village or the well," she paused for a moment, "Plus, do you really believe that Kouga would want to help?" Miroku sighed and took one of Sango's hands in his, "Why do you have so much doubt?"  
  
"Because I think you're just asking for trouble," Sango said. With a wave of her hand and a smile she added, "But aishiteru anyway, for some reason or another." A wide smile appeared on the houshi's face at her words. "Perhaps we should give up on waiting and go inside so you can prove that to me," he said with a suggestive wink. A loud slap echoed throughout the village along with the following words, "Horny pervert." And with a scoff, Sango stormed away heading towards the forest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome walked down the empty halls her footsteps echoed off the dirty tan tile heading towards the other end of the school. It had been nearly five years since she last saw her cousin, 'I wonder if she's changed as much as I have,' she thought. Suddenly she saw someone burst out of the main office, "Kagome!" It was a teenage girl; she had shoulder length black hair with sections on either side of her face dyed blood red. She wore baggy black jeans with a long silver chain hanging off the belt loops, with a low cut blood red tank top and black combat boots.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in surprise when she recognized the teenage girl, "Suki? Is that you?" "Yeah it's me Kags," Suki laughed as they hugged. Kagome's cousin certainly had changed since the age of thirteen, at that age they could have passed for sisters. Her once relatively conservative cousin now had three piercing in each ear and had a silver fang pendant around her neck. "Wow, you've changed a lot since I last saw you," Kagome said with a bit of surprise in her voice.  
  
"I'm not the only one who has," Suki kidded, "So who's this Inuyasha guy I heard you're getting married to? And why haven't you ever told me about him?" "It's a long story, but don't worry you'll get to meet him soon enough," Kagome said with a laugh. Suki linked elbows with her cousin as they walked down the hallway towards the exit, "You can tell me this story over lunch, my treat."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was nearly dusk, by the time Kagome and Suki arrived at the shrine. The sun was setting in the west, the sky filled with brilliant reds and oranges as the inky blue night sky slowly took over the light. "So that's the well house, right?" Suki asked as she slung her duffle bag onto her shoulder. "Yeah.....don't get any ideas most likely you wouldn't be able to pass through," Kagome said grabbing Suki's arm and pulling her over towards the house. "Most likely! Come on let me try the well!" Suki whined.  
  
Suki was desperate to see if she could pass through into the Feudal Era. For the past six hours her cousin had told her countless tales and stories of the past three years. Traveling around in the crisp, clean air, surrounded by beautiful scenery. Plus, there were the stories of the battles that had taken place against powerful demons. "Didn't you say you wanted to meet my prince charming?" Kagome said with a laugh at the name Suki had come up with to describe Inuyasha when she had heard all the stories. "Definitely, and I want to see your hanyou form," Suki said as she opened the front door.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome called as she walked inside. "You don't have to scream wench," he said sauntering down the stairs. Both girls just stood there blinking, frozen in shock. Seems that they got home just in time to see Inuyasha wearing nothing not a pair of baggy black jeans and his rosary of course, his chest was still wet from a shower.  
  
"Is that him?" Suki was finally able to utter after a few minutes of Inuyasha giving them odd looks and waving a hand in front of their faces. "Yep," Kagome said with a smile as she gave her hanyou a hug. "What the...." Inuyasha began to say, surprised by the sudden hug. "Suki!" Souta yelled running into the room to jump on one of his favorite cousins. "Hey twerp get off me already you're pulling my hair!" Suki replied with a laugh. That's what Mrs. Higurashi ended up walking in on when she went to announce that dinner was ready. "Uh....dinner anyone?" she said obviously surprised to see her daughter clinging on a half dressed Inuyasha, and her son hugging someone who appeared to be her niece.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Had trouble writing this chapter, sorta forced out the second half but at least ya'll got an update finally! 


	31. Chapter 30 Wedding Plans?

**Not Forever**  
  
by Lor  
  
First Fan Fic  
  
I have time to write! ::gasp:: It's a bloody miracle! I work a lot....more then I want to at times. It gets really stressful. Sorry it's been so long since I've updated....don't really have anything more to say. Or do I? ummm Oh! I have advice for everyone, be careful with your relationship between you and your best friend (if best friend is opposite gender) it just may get really confusing.......  
  
**Poll:** Who do you want Sesshomaru to have a relationship with?  
  
1 - Kagura (no they don't have a relationship just a possibility) - 3  
  
2 - Rin (It wouldn't be in this fic, would be in the next) - 5  
  
3 – Suki – 2  
  
I changed the name of Kagome's cousin, due to the fact that when I had found the name Roru months ago I never thought I'd end up using it as a pen name.  
  
Remember to R&R!  
  
' .... ' thoughts  
  
" ..... " dialogue  
  
...... flashback  
  
**Chapter 30**  
  
_Wedding Plans?_

* * *

Suki was desperate to see if she could pass through into the Feudal Era. For the past six hours her cousin had told her countless tales and stories of the past three years. Traveling around in the crisp, clean air, surrounded by beautiful scenery. Plus, there were the stories of the battles that had taken place against powerful demons. "Didn't you say you wanted to meet my prince charming?" Kagome said with a laugh at the name Suki had come up with to describe Inuyasha when she had heard all the stories. "Definitely, and I want to see your hanyou form," Suki said as she opened the front door.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome called as she walked inside. "You don't have to scream wench," he said sauntering down the stairs. Both girls just stood there blinking, frozen in shock. Seems that they got home just in time to see Inuyasha wearing nothing not a pair of baggy black jeans and his rosary of course, his chest was still wet from a shower.  
  
"Is that him?" Suki was finally able to utter after a few minutes of Inuyasha giving them odd looks and waving a hand in front of their faces. "Yep," Kagome said with a smile as she gave her hanyou a hug. "What the...." Inuyasha began to say, surprised by the sudden hug. "Suki!" Souta yelled running into the room to jump on one of his favorite cousins. "Hey twerp get off me already you're pulling my hair!" Suki replied with a laugh. That's what Mrs. Higurashi ended up walking in on when she went to announce that dinner was ready. "Uh....dinner anyone?" she said obviously surprised to see her daughter clinging on a half dressed Inuyasha, and her son hugging someone who appeared to be her niece.

* * *

Very little time had passed since Mrs. Higurashi had seen that great spectacle in the doorway of her home. "Great dinner, Auntie!" Suki said to her aunt taking a sip of diet Pepsi. In honor of her niece's visit, she had prepared some American dishes, since Suki had been living in America for the past six years. The fact that the meal was of cheeseburgers, BBQ chicken, and potato chips confused Inuyasha but once he had tried the dishes he ate everything Kagome would let him. If it was up to him, he would have eaten everything and would have left empty plates for everyone else at the dinner table. Kagome grimaced as she watched Inuyasha inhaul a cheeseburger, barely chewing.  
  
"It's like I'm back in the US, but I'll have to get used to what I ate as a child since I'm going to attend college here this fall," Suki said grabbing the last burger away from Souta. "Oi!" he cried trying to grab it back. "Now Souta behave, Suki is your cousin along with a guest in his home," Ji- chan said as he poked his chopsticks at a potato chip. "Ji-chan never likes eating anything that he can't read about in his old scrolls," Kagome giggled to her cousin. "I heard that! Do you even know the origins of sushi?" "Uh oh...." everyone at the table exchanged pained looks, as they knew they were in for another boring tale. "It began back when........"

* * *

It took nearly five hours for Ji-chan to tell the family about the origin of sushi, which some how led into a story about how this elderly woman killed a swordfish when he was a child. The sun had set in the sky in a brilliant array of oranges and yellows; then the moon had risen high into a dark blue night sky speckled with stars by the time Suki was able to unpack her things in the guest bedroom across from Kagome's. "Is this how things always are for you?" Suki asked looking back at Kagome, who was sitting cross-legged on the bed behind her. "Pretty much, scary thought isn't it? Though, it is kind of weird. I'm usually not home for this long of a time. For the past three years, most of my time has been spent in the feudal era fighting demons," she responded watching Suki hang her clothes in the closet. "Before your wedding, we have to see if I can get through the well. I'm dying to meet Shippo, Sango and Miroku. And maybe fight a demon or two," Suki finished with a laugh. "Fight a demon or two?" Kagome repeated raising an eyebrow. "Yeah why not? I know how to use a sword and daggers. Though they wouldn't let me bring them into the country yet, they're stuck in customs for a month or so," she said with a pout as she sat down on the bed beside Kagome.  
  
"But hey why are we talking about me? You're the one getting married next month! What plans do you have for it? Where are you having the ceremony? Have you picked out your dress yet? What's the color scheme? Who are the bridesmaids? Who's the maid of honor? Have you decided on the caterer yet? Have you talked Inuyasha into wearing a tux? Who are the ushers going to be? What about the best man? Inuyasha doesn't know really anyone in this time outside of your family does he? How is he going to have a best man? What kind of flowers do you want in your bouquet? Are you going to try to bring your friends from the past here or are you going to have another wedding in the past? Since you're both hanyous is there a special mating ritual? Have you two slept together yet? How about the honeymoon?" Suki rattled on for nearly five minutes causing herself to get red in the face from asking so many questions and taking few pauses to breathe.  
  
"Whoa! Too many questions at once! Calm down I still have plenty of time to get everything figured out," Kagome said holding her hands up to stop more questions that may spew from her cousin's mouth. "Fine, but you have to tell me something," Suki said crossing her arms. "I was waiting for you to come into town before I went dress shopping. My mother is well, a little old fashioned, and I wanted to see if Sango could pass through the well. This also means, I want all my friends from the Feudal Era to come here for my modern day wedding. I'm not sure if Inuyasha wants to have a wedding there or not." Suki's jaw dropped and starred blankly at her cousin, "You mean you haven't done much of anything to get ready for YOUR wedding?" "Pretty much....Mom has called a few caterers...." "Where's the phone book?" Suki asked getting up from the bed. "Why?" Kagome asked as she followed her downstairs. "We need to get you an appointment at a bridal boutique."

* * *

Suki was overjoyed at the news that there were two bridal boutiques with open appointment times the next two days. To Kagome it was the crack of dawn when Suki came barreling into her bedroom wearing oversized men's flannel pajama pants and with a white tank top. "Time to rise and shine!" she called as she threw the blankets off the bed. "AHHHHHH!!!" Suki screamed backing away from the bed running into Kagome's closet, which unfortunately for her was open so she ended up falling into a large pile of clothes. "What? What?! I'm up I'm up!" Kagome cried quickly jumping from the bed. Her right foot got tangled in the sheets and she fell to the ground with a bang. The bang was what finally awoke Inuyasha from his sleep. He slowly opened his eyes, then opened his mouth in a wide yawn. The male hanyou looked around for his sleeping companion, whom he found on the floor beside the bed. "What are you doing down there?" "Watching the sun rise, what do you think?" Kagome spat at him trying to untangle herself from the bed sheets. Inuyasha cracked a sleepy grin, "I thought your brain died again or something." "SIT BOY!" "OI!"  
  
"Oww my head, what do you keep in here?" the two hanyous heard Suki mumble from deep in the confines of Kagome's closet. "Hey, you still have your old tap shoes?" she asked as she stumbled out of the closet to see Kagome lying on the floor in short shorts and a black tank top, and Inuyasha looking down at her wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. "AHHHHH!" she screamed as she covered her eyes and tried to step backwards, but ended up tripping on a stray pair of jeans and in result fell on her butt. "What are you screaming about woman?" Inuyasha yelled at her. "Maybe it's the fact that I'm seeing my cousin's fiancé half dressed lying in her bed!" she screamed back at him as she stood up rubbing her hurting bum. "What?" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha on the bed and her eyes went wide. She quickly threw the sheets from the floor up on top of him. "Uhhh sorry about that Suki," Kagome said blushing as she rose to her feet. Suki just shook her head as she walked out of the bedroom, "Next time I'm just setting your alarm clock. Now get dressed already. I'm going to go ask Ji-chan if he has any daggers or a sword I can borrow. If we're going dress shopping today we need to get Sango."

* * *

"What happened to you?" Shippo asked as he watched Miroku rinse his face with a wet cloth. "Did you say something perverted to Sango again?" the inquisitive kitsune asked as he splashed a hand around in the wooden bucket filled with water. "Be quiet and go see if Kouga's coming yet or not," Miroku ordered the kitsune. "Unless you don't want me to tell where Kagome left the pokey for you." Shippo's eyes went wide at the lecherous monk's words, "POKEY!" And with that the young kitsune went running off to see if the Ookami was going to arrive.  
  
Once Miroku cleaned the dirt from his face, he turned and headed towards the edge of the village. 'Sango shouldn't have stormed off by herself. She didn't even take any weapons with her,' he thought as he looked out towards the forest edge. Kouga was to arrive shortly, but the mood he could be in worried the young monk. Even without the power of the sacred jewel, Kouga was still a formidable foe. They needed to be on their toes if they were going to get Kouga's assistance.  
  
Yet Sango's words still plagued his mind, "Are you sure Inuyasha even wants to have a home in the village?" 'What if she's right?' Miroku thought as he took a seat in the shade of a large oak tree. 'As a child Inuyasha had been shunned by villagers, maybe he would fear the same for his children?' He sat there for a few moments just listening to the birds chirp in the trees. A soft breeze blew across him causing his hair to become disheveled. 'Perhaps calling Kouga to the village wasn't such a good idea. The last time we met with him wasn't under the best circumstances. With Kagome not here to calm him some, who knows what Kouga and his pack will do to the village,' Miroku thought looking up at the soft blue sky. 'Last time we saw the Ookami Kagome refused him, and took his jewel shards. If he's angry at all about it, what is there to stop him from taking his anger out on Sango or me? Or even the village?'

* * *

Remember to Review!  
  
- Lor


	32. Chapter 31 Back to the Past

**Not Forever**

**By Lor **

First Fan Fic

Yeah I know I haven't updated in a long time. My life has been going through a bunch of ups and downs. Mainly a really high up and it basically died when the relationship ended. And I'm struggling up back to an up.

Poll: Who do you want Sesshomaru to have a relationship with?

1 – Rin

2 – Suki

The votes for this chapter will decide it. So vote in your review to help the decision be made!

Remember to **R&R**!

' ... ' thoughts

" ... " dialogue

... flashback

**Chapter 31**

_Back to the Past_

Yet Sango's words still plagued his mind, "Are you sure Inuyasha even wants to have a home in the village?" 'What if she's right?' Miroku thought as he took a seat in the shade of a large oak tree. 'As a child Inuyasha had been shunned by villagers, maybe he would fear the same for his children?' He sat there for a few moments just listening to the birds chirp in the trees. A soft breeze blew across him causing his hair to become disheveled. 'Perhaps calling Kouga to the village wasn't such a good idea. The last time we met with him wasn't under the best circumstances. With Kagome not here to calm him some, who knows what Kouga and his pack will do to the village,' Miroku thought looking up at the soft blue sky. 'Last time we saw the Ookami Kagome refused him, and took his jewel shards. If he's angry at all about it, what is there to stop him from taking his anger out on Sango or me? Or even the village?'

* * *

Everything was a whirl wind that morning, everyone running into each other for one reason or another. It seemed the biggest issue of the day was explaining to Inuyasha that he wasn't allowed to go with Kagome, Suki and Sango when they went dress shopping for the impending wedding.

"its bad luck for the groom to see the wedding gown before the wedding!" Suki cried exasperated after she and Kagome had already told him no.

"You'll be bored anyway, Inu-chan," Kagome said resting a hand on his arm. "Why don't you just spend the day with Miroku and Shippo instead?"

"Feh," the arrogant hanyou responded as he turned his head away.

A wide smile burst onto Kagome's face like a bolt of lightening, "I knew you'd agree eventually!" Then after giving him a peck on the lips, she flurried about searching for clothes Sango could wear to go shopping.

"Old softy, eh doggy?" Suki said with a chuckle before she went to retrieve some weapons from her grandfather.

* * *

"Come on already, Kagome!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Calm down already, Suki. We have plenty of time," Kagome instantly retorted as she and Inuyasha entered the well house.

Inuyasha was back to wearing his usual clothing, while Kagome had chosen to wear a simple denim skirt and black tank top. Slung over her shoulder was a pink cotton bag, which contained clothing for Sango. Suki wore unique clothing, a deep green tight t-shirt, black baggy jeans and combat boots. On both legs she had strapped on, one and a half foot katanas.

"Now let's see if I too can pass through the sands of time," Suki said trying to sound poetic. She turned to face the ancient well and took a deep breath. "With me luck." And with that she jumped into the well and out of sight.

* * *

A thick cloud of dirt rose suddenly around her, causing a cry to form in the recesses of her chest. She was alone and unarmed in the edges of the forest, a forest know for demonic inhabitants. Thoughts flew through her mind, of many different things. The one that had never risen was total fear. Then just as quickly as it had appeared, the cloud of dirt was gone. Replaced by one arrogant Ookami.

"Just like a human to be scared. But some how I thought you were different, Sango. Guess you're just as wimpy as the rest of them."

"You simply caught me off guard, Kouga," Sango replied coolly.

"Pft, whatever," he said crossing his arms. "What was it about Kagome you and the monk wanted to talk to me about?"

Suddenly, not too far away a cry of, Sango, could be heard in Miroku's voice. Moments later he came running into view, "We want no hostility, Kouga."

Sango rolled her eyes, "Do I appear to be in any danger?"

"Pathetic monk, you could never be any real match for me anyway," the Ookami said with a sneer.

"It was just that last time we had spoken, the terms in which we parted were not in your favor," Miroku said with a humble bow.

"Get to the point; I have other things I could be doing."

Sango stepped forward to speak, "With Kagome's union with Inuyasha approaching, we wanted to ask for assistance to build them a home of their own."

Instead of responding, he sniffed at the air. "That's interesting…smells a little like Kagome…" And with those words he disappeared in a cloud of dirt just as he had appeared.

"What did he mean by that?" Sango questioned her future husband.

Miroku shrugged, "I don't know. We should follow him."

* * *

Warm, golden sunlight gleamed down from a majestic clear blue sky. The trees around the clearing were filled with birds chirping their unique songs as a new comer to this place popped into view.

'Wow…this place is too beautiful to be expressed properly in words,' Suki thought as she sat upon the edge of the now not quite so old well. "It's actually depressing to think one day all of this will become a city. So much will change over hundreds of years," her words now spoken aloud.

Out of the side of her vision she saw someone appear. "Why do you have a scent similar to Kagome's? You're obviously not that walking corpse, Kikyo."

His words caused her to jump; in fact, it made her fall from her perch. "Don't scare me like that! Damn it! New boots and they're scuffed already!"

"Huh?"

Suki looked up, her eyes blinking in surprise, "Who are you?"

"Kouga, Leader of my own tribe. Now answer my question, bitch," he said haughtily, arms crossed.

"I'm Kagome's cousin, Suki. She's actually told me about you. Gotten over her yet?" she replied with a smirk.

"Ow! Wench, don't pull my hair!"

"Don't call me that! SIT!"

"Aughh! Down!"

"Ass!"

"Well, they're finally here," Suki said rising to her feet."

"Huh?" the confused Ookmai responded.

'He looks kinda cute with that look of confusion on his face," Suki thought before trying to cure his confusion. "Kagome and Inuyasha. Plus, I wouldn't be surprised if Miroku and Sango showed up soon, either. Or the kawaii Shippo!" she said as she looked at the world around her, eyes bright with wonder.

Suddenly, Miroku and Sango could be seen hurrying towards them. Suspicious looks on their faces at seeing Suki. But before a word could be uttered two Inu hanyous had joined them.

"Ookami," Inuyasha said voice teetering on rage.

"Hanyou," Kouga responded, his eyes looking between Suki and Kagome.

"Keep your eyes off her," Suki said hitting Kouga with the blunt width of a katana, "She's to marry Inuyasha soon."

Kouga's jaw tightened at her words, "Hair, I was told. My affection for her now doesn't exceed beyond that of friendship."

"Now that that's settled, us girls need to get going," Kagome said with a bright smile. "There's some shopping that needs to be done. Miroku-san will you make sure these two, " gesturing to Kouga and Inuyasha, "Don't fight? The villagers have had enough damage to fix to last a few lifetimes."

Miroku gave a grin and slight nod, "I shall, Kagome no need to worry."

Kagome flashed a sparkling smile, "We'll be back after nightfall most likely. But don't worry. And you," she continued turning to Inuyasha. "Please behave Inu-chan."

He pulled her into a tight embrace, nuzzling his face into her raven locks, "Don't stay away longer than you have to," he whispered. Kagome pulled away just ever so slightly to look into his golden eyes, "I won't. I love you," she whispered in return. "Love ya too Kags." Their lips met softly, locking them together in their own little world.

A few moments passed before Suki broke them up with a cough, "We should get going."

"Oh yeah…right…" Kagome mumbled her cheeks flushed.

* * *

As the hustle and bustle of the city seemed to close in around them, Sango became increasingly uneasy with her surroundings.

"Are all places like this in your time?" she asked moving closer to Kagome as a large truck zoomed past in the street.

"Not all are this crowded, Tokyo is just one of the largest cities, uh villages, in Japan," Suki responded honestly. "Some better some worse."

Kagome put a comforting hand on her friend's arm, "Don't worry about it. The boutique is just on the next block up."

The three young women maneuvered themselves through the crowded sidewalk to an elegant store front. The front door was of carved sparkling glass surrounded by white wood. In the front window, outlined in the same wood, a beautiful bridal gown stood, along with two styles of bridesmaid dresses in lavender and blue.

"Our appointment isn't for another fifteen minutes, but I don't think they'd mind us looking around," Suki said holding the door open for the other two to enter.

"Wow," Kagome said taking in the simple elegance of the dresses on display around her.

"May I help you?" a young blonde woman in a baby blue skirt suit asked as they walked up to the desk.

"I'm Higurashi, Kagome. I have an appointment for eleven thirty."

"I think Dorine finished up with her other client already. You and your friends can look around while I call her up to the front," the young woman responded, "Those two doors on the left lead to the bridal gowns and bridesmaid dresses."

"Thank-you," Kagome said with a bright smile. Then with a bounce in her step she lead the way to the other room.

* * *

R&R PLEASE

I'd love to get your opinion on my possible new fic, Pieces. I started writing some of it. Let me know if it sounds interesting or not. I don't know if I'd turn it into a fic either mostly I want opinions.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Looking back_

A teenage girl, well more like a young woman at her age and experiences, lied on her bed oblivious to the world going on around her. That's how she liked to live, not knowing that is happening. It's one of her happier times. Ignorance is bliss, one of the sayings she loved to think to herself. Being ignorant to things meant less pain, fewer things she would have to deal with. But for her, she wasn't ignorant in most respects. She knew more then she ever wanted to about different things, most people never have to deal with in their lives. The young woman's name was Kagome Higurashi; to outsiders she had the typical middle class family. She had two parents, a sibling; in her case an older brother named Souta, and had a few pets. They all lived together in the same house, and on the outside things seemed to be normal. Kagome attended the local high school, was involved in extra curricular activities, had a job, and had a social life hanging out with friends when she wasn't busy.

But then a few people start to realize that everything in Kagome's life wasn't typical. From the age of twelve she didn't smile very often. Many times the smiles were forced, and the times she was truly happy were far apart. The looks on her face were vacant, a sparkle rarely in her eyes, a frown nearly always on her face. Kagome felt like an outsider to the world, that she wasn't really apart of it. That she was on the outside looking in, a soul trapped inside someone else's body. Few things made her feel alive. For years music had been in her life, Kagome had started taking piano lessons at age 6, then began playing alto saxophone at age 10, and then as she grew older began playing different saxophones, learned how to play string bass, then most recently began to play electric bass and bought a drum pad. Music was a powerful outlet for her, something she planned on keeping with her for the rest of her life. At school she was a member of every instrumental program that she could be in. Music was her escape from reality that is until reality came back after her tangling her in its web.

Normally teenage girls would be out dating or chasing after guys, by the age of seventeen she had never been on a date, and had never been kissed. It wasn't as if she wasn't interested in the opposite sex, it was always that they weren't interested in her. If that wasn't true, Kagome just didn't know it any other way. Guys always seemed to want to be friends with her, never making any hints at anything more. In fact most of her friends were guys, some closer then others. A few she held dear and close to heart, they were the only ones she trusted to tell them how she really felt. The one she trusted the most, could tell him anything, could be herself around, and was her best friend, Inuyasha. Truth be told her feelings for him went beyond friendship. But there was nothing she could do about it. He had a girlfriend, Kikyo. And that was that.

Let's start from the beginning of her junior year of high school; saying anything more now about her life would ruin the story. There are many more things to tell about her life even before she entered high school, but those events will be told as the story unfolds.

Thanks for reading! Please review...

Lor


End file.
